Presente de Natal Hiatus
by Shofis Potter
Summary: Harry Potter nem imagina o que pode acontecer no Natal. Principalmente quando Hermione Granger tem uma idéia estranha, e resolve por em prática. Um Presente de Natal pra lá de esquisito. Presente: Lílian Evans, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.
1. 1974

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

**Sinopse:**

_Harry Potter nem imagina o que pode acontecer no Natal. Principalmente quando Hermione Granger tem uma idéia estranha, e resolve por em prática. Um Presente de Natal pra lá de esquisito. Presente: Lílian Evans, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Presenteado: Harry Potter. Presenteador: Hermione Granger. Quem não tem nada a ver e entrar junto na encrenca: Ronald e Gina Weasley. Resultado: Muita, mas muita bagunça._

**Shippers:**

_Harry/Gina, Rony/Mione, Lílian/Tiago_

**Spoilers:**

_Livros 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6 (até a metade)._

**Nota da autora:**

_Bom, eu não faço idéia de como começar, mas eu já comecei, não é mesmo: ) Então, continuemos. Primeiro: um belo dia, uma vagal vagando vagamente e vagarosamente pela escola, na hora do intervalo, deixa o pensamento vagar por onde bem entender (confesso que havia uma pessoa tagarelando sem parar do meu lado, e eu não me recordo de uma palavra sequer da 'conversa'). Ele vaga, vaga e vaga, e resolver vagar por um universo interessante: Fanfics. Nas que eu estava lendo. Dezenas. Não sei como consigo lembrar das histórias pelos nomes, mas deixemos isso de lado no momento. Desisti de tentar descobrir o que ia acontecer na NENA, da Karen, e meu pensamento vagou para os Marotos. E eu me lembrei de uma fic que eu estava escrevendo, narrada pelo Sirius. Bom, decepcionada por um bloqueio, mudei de maroto. Tiago Potter. Lily veio no pacote. E então, entretida em pensamentos **quase** inúteis (quase, porque eles geralmente aparecem de novo no meio de alguma fic, e ajudam muito), não percebi que ainda estava andando... e trombei com alguém. Bom, eu não caí. E não era Sirius Black (quem me dera, aiai), era um amigo meu. Eu não o via há uns 5 dias. Quinta, sexta, sábado, domingo e segunda (e agora eu descubro que era uma terça-feira...). Depois de "tudo bem? – Eu não tinha te visto – machucou? – eu nem caí... – fez algo de bom desde que eu te vi na quarta? – nada... e você? – fui no cinema... – assistiu...? – Click. – Você foi assistir CLICK, com ADAM SANDLER, e NÃO me levou? Ah, eu mato você! – Calma... – Você não me viu nervosa..." creio que já deu pra entender que não foi muito difícil fazê-lo me contar _pelo menos_ a base do filme._

_Certo, se alguém tiver chegado até aqui, deve estar se perguntando: "o que raios isso tem a ver com a fic?" eu respondo, eu respondo. Quase tudo. Estando decepcionada por causa do bloqueio da fic do Sirius (que não passou, aliás), eu fiquei feliz – e só não comecei a pular no meio do pátio porque eu posso ser maluca, mas prezo pela minha imagem perante o resto da escola – quando estalou na minha mente: 'Passar o tempo'. 'Se eu fizer passar o tempo, e Lílian, Tiago e Sirius (meus preferitti) irem parar em 1996... COMO??? Eu pensei isso mesmo?' Respondido? Espero que sim. Segundo: Eu já li muitas fanfics. E advirto: Qualquer fato que bata com outra fic, pode não ser mera coincidência. Me pergunte antes de tomar qualquer decisão, qualquer previdência. Eu terei capacidade suficiente para admitir se a idéia foi minha ou se eu peguei emprestada. Eu garanto: Se eu perceber que alguém já escreveu algo assim antes, eu irei falar com a pessoa **antes** de **postar o capítulo. **Espero que tenha ficado bem claro. Eu tenho **pavor** de algo assim._

_Bom, voltando a assuntos calmos, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto, mas não a primeira que escrevo. E acho que a minha ansiedade fez essa nota – que era pra ser bem pequena – ficar gigantesca!_

_Espero sinceramente que gostem da história. Estou aberta a criticas e sugestões, principalmente as que contribuírem para corrigir erros e melhorar o que deve ser melhorado... Bjinhus._

**_Shofis (ou §øPøttër)_**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Capítulo Um – 1974**_

_PAF._

_Pode até ter doído minha mão. Mas o rosto daquele idiota, babaca, besta e imbecil, ganhou a marca da minha mão._

_Não sei se por orgulho, mas ele não levou a mão ao rosto. Apenas voltou a virá-lo para mim._

— Nunca mais, Potter, nunca mais. - _falei. Quem ele pensa que é?_ – Quem você pensa que é pra me beijar quando bem entende? Saiba que você não é NINGUÉM!

_E, raivosa, dei-lhe as costas. Agora, me fale se ele não é egocêntrico? Mais uma prova? Bom, eu já estava quase no final do corredor quando..._

— Fillipe. - _eu ouvi a voz do Feto (que é como eu me refiro carinhosamente ao Potter. Eu sei, estou xingando os fetos, mas eles que me desculpem)_. "Estranho" _me lembro de ter pensado_ "Não conheço nenhum Fillipe". _Virei-me por pura curiosidade. Eu admito... sou extremamente curiosa... qualquer hora eu vou me dar muito mal por causa dessa minha curiosidade desenfreada... mas voltemos ao Feto. Não. Ao fato. Na verdade, ao fato com o Feto. Enfim..._

— Que Fillipe? - _curiosidade idiota_.

— Potter. Vai ser o nome do nosso filho. - _Certo. Ele merece um prêmio. Por maior idiotice dita na face da Terra._

— Ah, claro. Viajou na geléia agora. Primeiro porque eu não vou ter filho nenhum com você. Segundo que essa conversa é ridícula e descabida. Terceiro que esse seria o último nome que eu colocaria em um filho meu. Harry é muito mais bonito.

_Depois disso eu realmente fui embora. Me lembro de ter visto o Feto realmente pensativo. Como se considerasse algo. Talvez tenha se tocado de que é um completo babaca. Já é a segunda vez que eu o chamo de babaca nesse curto espaço de tempo. Estou ficando realmente repetitiva..._

_O caso é que eu não tenho mais paciência para agüentar o Feto Potter. Ele é um imbecil inteiro! Idiota, imbecil, inútil, ignóbil, descerebrado, débil, ridículo, egocêntrico, besta, babaca..._

_E foi pensando nesses adjetivos fofos – que eu uso quase que exclusivamente com o Feto – que eu trombei com alguém._

_Percebam agora como Lílian Evans é sortuda. Eu estava com a mochila apoiada num ombro só. Cheia de livros que eu tinha acabado de pegar na biblioteca para me distrair nesse Natal. Pesados, convém lembrar. Acabo de gritar com o Feto-Potter. Estava pensando em sinônimos para Tiago Potter. E trombo com alguém tão idiota quanto. Quem pensou em Malfoy... errou. Se pensou em Snape... errou também. Eu disse idiota, e não desagradável. Eu trombei com Sirius Black. O melhor amigo do Feto. E, é claro, quem caiu fui eu._

_Já estava disposta a dizer impropérios para o babaca (como eu gosto dessa palavra, não?) que não estava prestando atenção por onde andava, mas quando vi o rosto preocupado dele, minhas feições se atenuaram._

— Você está bem, Ruiva?_ – ele me estendeu a mão, na qual eu prontamente segurei para poder me levantar._

_Agora, você tem um nó na cabeça, não? Primeiro, eu xingo o Potter, aí, trombo com Sirius Black, te digo que ele é um idiota, comento que ele é o melhor amigo do Feto-Potter, quem por um acaso do destino eu odeio. E, então, eu ajo amavelmente com Black e vice-versa? Bom, eu sou amiga do Black. Aliás, eu sou muito amiga do Sirius. Muito mesmo. Qualquer dia eu conto como foi que ficamos amigos._

— Mais ou menos.

— O que houve? _– nós começamos a andar. Eu não percebi que estava sendo levada para onde acabara de sair. Truque sujo? Talvez. Sabe que não tinha parado para pensar nessa hipótese ainda? Hum..._

— O de sempre. – _respondi, enquanto puxava a mochila mais para cima. "Porcaria que fica escorregando" pensei. _– Hei! _– exclamei quando Sirius a puxou para si, tirando todo o peso de perto de mim._

— Ah, não reclama. Tá pesada pra você. Não sei pra que tantos livros nas férias. Ainda mais de Natal.

_Eu não reclamei. E nem falei nada sobre os livros. Apenas dei de ombros. Quanto à mochila... eu podia fazer alguma coisa? Bom, se você quer saber a verdade, até podia... mas ele é mais forte que eu, mais alto... então, não. Pode carregar, que eu não ligo. E ele sabia que eu não ia reclamar. Estava mesmo muito pesada. E, bom, um ato de cavalheirismo é sempre bem-vindo. Ainda mais vindo de Sirius Black, certo?_

— E então? O que é 'o de sempre'? Não me diga que é o Pontas outra vez...

— Se você não quer que eu diga, eu respeito. – _ele riu._

— O que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

— Sir, você deve imaginar o que foi que ele fez...

— Sei? Será que sei? Será que Sirius Black sabe?

— Pra que tantos 's', Sir? _– **esse** é um apelido carinhoso... percebe-se, não?_

— Pra combinar com o meu nome.

_Creio que a parte idiota de Sirius Black já deu pra compreender levemente, não? Bem levemente... Ah, eu ri, é claro. Aliás, nós dois rimos. Babaquice pura._

— Fala sério. _– falei sorrindo, enquanto virávamos o corredor._

— Já voltou, Lily? Tudo isso é saudade de mim?

_O sorriso se perdeu do meu rosto no momento em que eu ouvi a voz daquele... daquele... daquele FETO!_

— Não. – respondi. Percebi que Sirius havia parado ao meu lado. – Eu só me distraí quanto ao caminho. E eu não te devo explicações, aliás.

— Ah, Lils... – Sirius começou a falar.

— A minha mochila, Sirius. – _eu quase nunca o chamo pelo primeiro nome. É sempre _Sir_ pra cá, _Sir_ pra lá. Ele olhou para mim, e depois para o Potter. _— Sirius! Eu estou esperando!

— Mas... não tá muito pesada...?

— Eu não sou de porcelana. A mochila, Sirius.

Ele me entregou a mochila um tanto quanto relutante. Sinceramente! Embora ele fale que eu sou a irmã que ele não tem, e use isso como artifício para me "proteger", tem horas que é superproteção. E isso tudo mundo sabe que irrita. Ainda mais a mim! Hunf!

— Tchau Sir. Eu te vejo mais tarde.

E saí. Dessa vez não trombei com ninguém no caminho. Quinta-feira, 23 de dezembro, férias. Pra onde eu fui? Pro meu dormitório, oras! E estou por aqui ainda. Esperando Melanye chegar. Onde será que ela foi?

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— O que foi que você fez com ela, Pontas? – _perguntei. Sabe, às vezes eu acho que ele se transforma no animal errado. Sou da opinião de que devia ser um burro ao invés de um cervo._

— Eu?

— Não. Tiago Potter. Conhece?

— Ah, ele.

— Pontas... ­— _não é todo dia que eu consigo me irritar com o Pontas. Mas a Lils estava transtornada!_ – O que foi que você fez com a minha irmãzinha? Ela estava alterada!

— Beijei. – _ele falou num fiozinho de voz._

— Você o quÊ?

— Ah, Almofada, não se faça de idiota.

— Ridículo e prepotente?

— Sabe que faz quase dois anos que você fala isso e eu ainda não sei o porquê?

_Bom, 'Idiota, ridículo e prepotente' é meio que uma brincadeira minha e da Lils. Mas não deu pra segurar, hehe. E a culpa não é minha se nem eu nem a Lils – ela muito menos – estamos a fim de contar para o Pontas de onde isso se originou. Isso vem junto com a nossa amizade. Bom, são duas coisas que ele quer saber como começou, mas que ninguém quer falar._

— Vai continuar sem saber. E ela?

— Me deu um tapa e depois de gritar um pouco, saiu e me deixou sozinho no corredor.

— Acho que não preciso mais perguntar de quem é essa mão no seu rosto. Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei, seu veado.

— Cervo!

— Que seja... E?

— Ela não correspondeu. Tá vermelho?

— Dá pra ver a mão dela certinha. Todos os cinco dedos.

— Bosta de dragão.

— Você não vai desistir dela, né?

— Claro que não. E, bom, mesmo que quisesse, eu já fui muito longe pra voltar atrás.

— Hum, então tá. – _nós começamos a andar._ – Vai fazer o que hoje?

— Não sei, mas acho que vou ser alugado pela Pamela.

— Pela Sexton? Você ainda tá saindo com ela?

— Eu ia terminar hoje de manhã. Afinal, hoje são 23 de dezembro.

— Se eu não te conhecesse ia dizer que é só pra não dar o presente dela.

— Que horror, Almofadinhas! Quem você acha que eu sou? Mas hoje eu termino.

— A Lily não jogou na sua cara que você tá saindo com a Sexton?

— Não. Ela deve ter esquecido.

— Ou talvez seja informação considerada inútil pelo cérebro dela.

— Como?

— Não tente entender. Ela é um mistério completo.

— Se é assim... Mas vamos comer alguma coisa. Brigar com a Lily me dá fome.

— Sei. Não fui eu que...

— Calado, cachorro, calado.

_Esse Pontas tem cada uma... veja só... brigar com a Lily dá fome... fala sério... nós pegamos um atalho conhecido que leva até a cozinha. E como já era de se esperar, fomos tão bem recebidos que passamos horas por lá. Conversando baboseiras. Nada relevante._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Sirius, eu du-vi-do. – _falei. _– Você não vai conseguir.

— Claro que eu vou. É fácil. – _Sinceramente, meu caro amigo cachorro se acha. Demais._ – Até a Lils concorda.

— Sirius... – _comecei a falar, mas alguém falou ao mesmo tempo._

— O que é que tem eu aí? _– paralisei ao ouvir a voz dela logo ao meu lado. Ela não estava gritando, nem irritada como quando se dirige a mim. Parecia... feliz? Virei-me para vê-la, e pude ver um sorriso curioso no rosto delicado do meu lírio._

— Você? Sabe quantas Lílian tem na escola? Poderia ser qualquer uma delas.

— Sir, pra começar, existem, comigo, três Lílian na escola. Uma delas está no primeiro ano da Sonserina. A outras, no terceiro da Corvinal. E, bom, você na falou Lílian, você falou Lils. E quem é que você chama de Lils, hein? Eu!

_Ela sorriu triunfante. Estava alegre, como se fosse apenas uma criança brincando com um amiguinho. Pude ver que Sirius estava sem resposta. Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes. E se rendeu ante ao olhar penetrante da ruiva. Ou pelo menos parecia..._

— O Pontas está duvidando que eu consigo derrubar três jogadores da Sonserina num mesmo jogo. E eu disse que além de ser fácil, você concorda que é fácil.

_Ela balançou a cabeça._

— Tem certeza de que essa é a _verdade_, Sirius Black? – _perguntou inquisidoramente. Como é que ela o conhece tão bem a ponto de saber que ele mentiu?_

— Tá, vai. – _Almofadinhas falou, dessa vez derrotado._ – Embora eu não saiba como é que você sabia que eu estava mentindo, agora é verdade. O Pontas está duvidando de que eu consiga, e que seja fácil, fazer com que a Monique Parson termine o namoro dela com o idiota do Joseph Casey.

_Ela manteve o olhar por mais alguns segundos em Sirius, e então desviou-o para mim. Demorou-se exatos 5 segundos e então olhou para o Aluado. E depois para o Rabicho._

— Bom _– falou por fim _–, dessa vez passa. E, bom, é realmente fácil, Sir, já que ela tem um leve precipício por você. E também é uma _vaca_. Mas eu não o aconselharia a tentar.

— Por que? – _perguntei. Ela olhou para mim e revirou os olhos antes de responder, olhando para Almofadinhas._

— Pelo simples fato de que várias das tietes de vocês têm uma pequena, mas muito pequena queda por ele._ – ela sacudiu os ombros. – ­_ Principalmente as suas, Potter. Ah, e ela também é um chiclete, não desgrudaria nunca mais de você, Sir.

— Como é que você sabe? – _Almofadinhas perguntou, inclinando-se para frente na poltrona, em direção a Lily, que estava de pé do lado do Aluado._

— Eu freqüento as mesmas aulas que elas, os mesmos banheiros, e, principalmente – ela suspirou, parecendo cansada –, divido o dormitório com duas delas. Então... bom, deixem a Monique com o Joseph. É melhor pra todo mundo.

— Nossa, Lils, às vezes você me assusta. – Almofada falou.

— Ah, eu tenho algo pra falar pra você, Sir. E acho que serve pra você também, Potter. Deixe-me ver... – _ela fechou os olhos e encostou as mãos nas têmporas. Não levou mais de um segundo, mas foi tempo suficiente para que eu e Almofadinhas trocássemos um sorriso cúmplice._ – Ah, claro! – _ela abriu os olhos. ­_– É uma reclamação. Prestem atenção porque eu não vou repetir. Vocês têm que cuidar melhor das suas fãs. Algumas delas estão revoltadas pelo fato de que você, Sir não foi visto com ninguém desde sexta-feira, e pelo fato de que o Potter ainda está com a Sexton. Bom, pelo visto elas acham que isso as impede de ser a próxima. É, acho que é só isso.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou terminar com ela hoje. – _por que foi que eu falei isso? Eu sou estúpido? Eu só dei margem pra..._

— Eu não me preocupo. Nem ligo ou me importo. Você faz o que você quiser da sua vida, sabia? Não tem pra que me dar explicações. – _as feições dela, antes tão delicadas, serenas, agora estavam fechadas. Quase que com... raiva? Eu nunca consegui entender as reações dela. E parece que vai continuar assim... _ – E, Remo, eu preciso falar com você.

_Remo então se levantou e falou que já voltava. Os dois saíram. Mesmo. Passaram pela Mulher Gorda e tudo. Mas eles são monitores. E o problema é deles._

_Se tem uma coisa que eu não consigo entender sobre a Lily – existem muitas, mas essa em especial me incomoda – é essa facilidade de ser amiga dos meus amigos. Aliás, na verdade o que me intriga é o fato de ela ser MUITO amiga dos meus MELHORES amigos, e ME detestar. Será que eles falam muito mal de mim pra ela? Se não, poderia, pelo menos, me defender, melhorar a minha imagem perante ela, qualquer coisa do tipo._

— Relaxa. _– eu ouvi a voz de Sirius. Olhei intrigado para ele_. – Eu vou falar com ela qualquer dia desses. Fazê-la ver que você é diferente do que ela imagina.

— Mesmo? – _ele assentiu_. – Ela me acha um monstro, né? – _Almofadinhas estava sério. Não se via no rosto dele um fiapo do usual sorriso. Nada. Muito estranho._

— Acha. _– falou por fim. A "notícia" me doeu um pouco. Não muito, porque eu já imaginava, mas... bom, eu imaginava, não precisava ser verdade. _– Mas não adianta apenas eu fazer alguma coisa para que ela possa mudar de opinião. Você é tudo o que ela acha que não está certo. Bom, não tudo, mas boa parte. Você vai ter que mudar se quiser mesmo a Lils.

_Mudar? Eu, Tiago Potter, artilheiro da Grifinória, e capitão do Time de Quadribol da mesma casa, mudar por uma garota? Não. Mudar por "a" garota. É, parece que o Cupido conseguiu finalmente me acertar. E foi uma flecha certeira._

_Eu não me pronunciei imediatamente, sabe. Eu tenho muito a fazer para conquistá-la. Ela vale a pena. Mas e se no fim for tudo e vão? E se ela, sei lá, continuar a não me querer? Perguntas como essas me passam pela cabeça até agora. Eu me lembro de ter confirmado com a cabeça para Almofadinhas. E de o sorriso ter voltado ao rosto dele. Mas, enfim..._

_Será que algum dia Lílian Evans vai gostar de mim? E, afinal, até que Harry é muito mais legal que Fillipe..._

**_N/A: Lily, Sirius e Tiago. Ficou bom? Legal? Horrível? Podem dizer, eu agüento. Críticas, sugestões, qq coisa... aliás, se você leu até aqui, pq naum se demorar mais um pouco e deixar _****_reviews_****_, hein? Vai contribuir pra minha felicidade e pra q o próximo cap venha mais rápido, certo?_**

_**Bjus Mil**_

_**§høfi§**_


	2. Madrugada de 1996

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

**_Capítulo Dois – Madrugada de 1996_**

_As chamas da lareira queimam os pedaços de madeira sem dó. Mas é bonito. O fogo esquenta. E está fazendo com que eu não me lembre que lá fora neva. Pronto. Já lembrei. Saco._

_Quase todos foram para casa neste Natal. Parece que Voldemort está conseguindo aterrorizar os pais. Eu me senti realmente mal em não aceitar o convite da Sra. Weasley em passar as férias n'A Toca. E pior ainda quando soube que Rony também ia ficar. Eu falei que podia ficar sozinho aqui de boa, mas... desde quando o Rony me ouve? Cabeça dura._

_Bom, Hermione – que ia pra casa dos pais, já que ela e Rony ainda estão brigados – resolveu ficar em Hogwarts também. E Gina, bom, que tal citar as palavras da própria? "Mione não pode ficar aqui sozinha. E ela ficaria sozinha, já que ela se recusa a ficar no mesmo cômodo que o Rony. E o babaca do meu irmão, quando não tá agarrado com a Lilá, tá conversando com você. E, bom, Lilá Brown foi pra casa, sabe...? Então! Estou ficando pela Mi!"_

_Certo. A Sra. Weasley arrumou a maior briga. Gritou, chorou, fez a maior "festa". Mas não adiantou. Eu já tinha avisado. Falei pra que não ficassem aqui só por minha causa. Mas eles se recusaram. Então ficamos os quatro._

_Bom hoje é véspera de Natal. Uma terça-feira. Natal de quarta. Maravilha._

_Ah, claro! Eu estou na sala comunal, como era de se esperar. Devia estar lendo. Na verdade... deveria estar dormindo. São três e meia da madrugada do dia 24 de dezembro. O que estou fazendo acordado? Sei lá. Perdi o sono._

_Bom, ou eu encontrei meu sono outra vez, ou tem realmente alguém descendo as escadas. Posso ter encontrado meu sono. Seria menos problemático, certo?_

_Passos. É tem mesmo alguém descendo a escada. Poderia eu ter um pouco de sorte e a pessoa não me ver?_

— Harry? - _Não. Eu não tenho sorte mesmo. Por quê? Bom, além de a pessoa ter me visto, é a Gina. Não, eu não estou com raiva dela ou coisa parecida. É exatamente o contrário._

— Gina. – _eu falei, enquanto me sentava direito no sofá onde até estão estava deitado._

— Ah... bom, perdi o sono?

— Pesadelo?

_Ela me olhou pensativa. Pensando exatamente no que? Quem me dera saber..._

— Mais ou menos. E você? _– ela perguntou enquanto se sentava no sofá, ao meu lado._

— Mais ou menos também. _– Certo. Eu não havia dito toda a verdade a você. Mas com a ajuda da Gina agora você sabe, não é?_

— Ah, mais ou menos. E então... _História da Magia... **Negra? – **ela leu._

— É. Mais ou menos isso.

— Mais ou menos está na moda hoje, hein? _– Certo, nós falamos mais ou menos várias vezes. Somos felizes._

_Eu ri antes de responder._

— Mais ou menos. – _os dois rimos. Por vários segundos... até que o fogo da lareira se apagou._

_Tá, já era madrugada, já era para a lareira estar apagada. Mas eu a havia acendido. E antes dela descer eu havia olhado para a lareira, certo? E as chamas não estavam fraquejando a ponto de apagar. Não estavam sequer fraquejando. Então... bom... estranho. Muito estranho. Mesmo para os padrões de Hogwarts._

_Ela olhou em volta, concentrada – parecia, pelo menos – em qualquer mudança no ambiente. O mundo parou de girar, e o tempo esqueceu de passar, quando ela olhou pra mim. Talvez eu não tivesse falado, mas agora que a lareira se apagara, tudo o que iluminava a sala era a luz do luar. Luz da lua cheia dando o ar de sua graça pela primeira vez no mês. E como – raios – ela consegue ficar mais bonita do que já é? Ou será que o fato do luar estar iluminando fracamente o rosto dela me faça prestar mais atenção? Eu não sei como, mas é fato. Algo dentro de mim me diz que é ela quem eu quero. E eu demorei tanto a perceber que agora eu não sou o que ela quer. Ela está com o Dino. E é a irmã do Rony! Gina WEASLEY! Weasley...ah, eu sou um completo idiota!!_

— Ah, Gina...

— Shiiiiiu! _– barulho engraçado. É, eu sei, falei na hora errada. Fecharei a matraca de agora em diante._

_Passamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Foi então que mais alguém começou a descer os degraus. Além de Gina e eu, havia apenas mais Rony e Mione na torre. Mais por precaução do que por pressentimento de que ia precisar, puxei a varinha. Quando Gina ia fazer o mesmo, fiz com que ela desistisse com um gesto. De onde estávamos, poderíamos ver quem era antes que a pessoa nos visse._

_Bom, esse pressentimento..._

— Mione?_ – funcionou._

— Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui em baixo? – _ela perguntou enquanto terminava de descer os degraus e eu guardava a varinha. Sem que ela visse, é claro._

— Hã... perdi o sono.

— Aa. ­_– ela sentou-se ao meu lado. Mas havia um problema. Já havia alguém sentado lá. Gina._

— Mione!

— Aaah! Gina!! – _Mione exclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava. - _O que está fazendo aí?

— Estava sentada conversando com o Harry.

— Ah. _Conversando _com o Harry, no _escuro?_

— Hermione! - _nós dois exclamamos ao mesmo tempo._

_Ela simplesmente deu de ombros._

— Então por que a lareira está apagada?

— Porque ela apagou sozinha há um minuto, aproximadamente. – _eu respondi. – _E nós estávamos tentando ver se poderia ter sido alguém que apagou. E aí você desceu.

— Ah... – _Hermione murmurou. – _Já que eu atrapalhei na procura do _apagador de lareiras_, posso participar da conversa?

— Aaa, vai ser difícil... – _eu falei._

— _Por quê? – Ela perguntou._

— Porque nós provavelmente não vamos no lembrar do porquê estávamos rindo. Deve ter sido algo muito sem noção... _– Gina falou, displicente, como se estivesse apenas pensando alto. Eu engoli uma risada enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos._

— Agora sério, vai. O que vocês fazem aqui à uma hora dessas?

— Eu já respondi a sua pergunta. – _um tanto quanto desligada a Mione agora, não? Mas pensando bem, eu acordo meu avoado às vezes também._

— Ah. Bom, eu não me lembro de qual foi, pode repetir?

— Talvez. Vejamos... Aa... posso sim. Perdi o sono.

— E você, Gi?

— Também.

— Também? Que surto foi esse de falta de sono?

— Vai ver o Rony roubou nossos sonos de nós. – _Gina arriscou._

— Pelo jeito que ele roncava quando desci, só acorda amanhã de tarde. E olhe lá.

— É, eu não ia querer que ele descesse mesmo... afinal, ele é um idiota.

— Mi... – _Gina começou, cautelosa._ – Por que tudo isso? O que foi exatamente que ele te fez?

— Tem _certeza_ de que quer saber? – _perguntou. Ah, eu sei que o que o Rony fez foi idiota. Mas, bom, na minha opinião, não é pra tanto._

— Tenho. – _a ruiva respondeu._ – Eu quero saber.

— Bom. Primeiro, do nada, ele começou a me tratar mal. Ficar de cara virada, responde grosso... qualquer coisa ele falava do Vitor... _Vitinho,_ como ele chama... patético. E depois, antes do jogo, bom... _Felix Felices não deve_ ser usada em competições, sabe... e você, Harry, deu a entender que tinha colocado a poção no suco do Rony.

— Bom, eu só precisava que ele acreditasse que havia tomado a poção. E contava que você fosse fazer o que fez...

— Você me _usou_!

— Mione... foi e prol de algo...

— É, Mione, quadribol é quadribol. _– Gina concordou. Hermione bufou e cruzou os braços._ – E continue com a sua história. Estava numa parte interessante. – _Irritada, Hermione continuou._

— E, depois, no vestiário, quando o Rony descobriu que não tinha tomado poção alguma, ele se irritou e começou a me acusar... de achar que ele não era capaz... ora, se não fosse por mim, ele sequer estaria no time!

— Como? _– Gina perguntou, intrigada. Oh-ho._

— Ah... bom... – Hermione começou a gaguejar. – eu... aaa...

— Mione!

— Bom Gina... eu acho que a Mione se envergonha de atos de seu passado que foram tão desrespeitosos para com as regras... principalmente feitiços. Não vá envergonhá-la ainda mais...

— Você fica esquisito falando desse jeito. Muito esquisito. Nem parece o mesmo.

— Ah, bom, uma leve distração pra ver se a Mione desengasga e você esquece do assunto.

— Então eu devo esquecer? Certo, tentarei esquecer. Mas não garanto nada, ouviu?

_Ela consegue ser realmente engraçada quando quer. Eu só me pergunto como foi que não a notei antes. Talvez eu seja um tapado mesmo. Ou talvez ela não seja pra mim. Bom, voltemos à conversa._

— Ouvi. Você ainda está a fim de ouvir os motivos da Mione? Ou talvez seja melhor mudarmos de assunto?

— Eu não sei. Mione?

— Ah, bom... talvez, já que já começamos... algum de vocês possa explicar o motivo de o Ronald ter começado a me tratar mal. E o porquê de ele ter resolvido _namorar_ Lilá Brown, porque não me pareceu ser algo do nada.

_Eu e Gina nos entreolhamos._

— Aa_... – falamos ao mesmo tempo. E sob um olhar inquisidor de Hermione. É levemente assustador para quem está acostumado. Já quem não... é completamente assustador._

— Aa o que? Eu quero uma resposta sabem? E acho que se vocês não tem nada a ver, devem pelo menos saber.

_Percebi Gina respirar fundo e depois dar um sorrisinho torto. Tarde demais. Ela tinha se entregado. E por conseqüência, a mim. Não se esqueça de que ela e eu havíamos nos entreolhado anteriormente. E Hermione é mestra em descobrir as coisas. Principalmente as que ela realmente se interessava._

— Na verdade... talvez a culpa seja minha. Não toda, é claro. Mas, bom, uma leve porcentagem._ – Hermione não parecia estar entendendo. Mas a cada frase proferida por Gina, sua expressão mudava levemente. – _Hum, deixe-me ver exatamente quando foi.

— Depois do primeiro treino do Dino na equipe. – _eu respondi. Por alguma razão a qual eu resisto acreditar, talvez pela minha saúde, eu não esqueço desse dia._

— Quadribol – _Mione resmungou baixinho._

— Voltando. _– Gina falou. – _É, foi nesse dia mesmo. Hã... bom, eu estava com o Dino em uma passagem secreta, mas podemos pular essa parte. Eu e Rony brigamos...

— Vocês quase duelaram.

— E você quase foi atingido por feitiços que não eram pra você. – _ela replicou. Eu preferi ficar na minha e calar a boca._

— Ah, será que...

— Continuar, certo. – _Gina voltou-se para Mione. _– Então, Rony e eu brigamos. Eu não sei se me arrependo do que disse. Talvez eu tenha sido dura. Mas não faço idéia de como é que isso fez o Rony ficar de cara virada pra você.

— Bom, eu sei. – _falei._ – E é meio idiota, mas... será que você consegue se lembrar do que foi que disse?

_Gina pareceu não entender. Mas respondeu._

— Falei que o fato de ele ficar esperando que a Fleuma dê um beijo na bochecha dele toda vez que ela a vê é patético. E falei que se ele desse uns amassos por aí, que ele não ia se preocupar tanto que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

_Hermione parecia decididamente perdida. Ela não estava entendendo onde eu queria chagar._

— E o que mais, Gina?

— Só o que eu falei ou o que o Rony falou também.

— Só o que você falou.

— Aah... – _ela pareceu buscar as informações na memória. Fez uma careta._ – Foi isso? Quer dizer... eu falei que, hum...

— "_Harry deu uns amassos na Cho Chang! E, Hermione, no Vitor Krum; só você se comporta como se isso fosse feio, Rony..." _Acho que o resto não importa muito, certo Mione?

— Isso tudo é...

— Ciúmes. – _Gina respondeu. Bom, teria sido a minha resposta se ela não tivesse sido mais rápida.._

— Mas... daí a ele estar com a Lilá...

— É só pra provar que ele pode tanto quanto eu... e você, Mione. – _Gina respondeu, parecendo querer consolar._

— Mas isso não justifica! Ele tá fazendo tudo isso só porque eu fiquei com o Vitor no 4º ano? Isso é estupidez. Idiotice!

— Mione... não que eu queira tentar explicar, até porque eu não posso. Mas... sei lá. Acho que talvez o Rony não tenha medido as conseqüências dos atos dele. E...

— Ah, Harry, chega de falar do Rony. Eu cansei. – _Gina falou. Ela olhou então de mim para Hermione e de volta a mim. _– E pra falar a verdade acho que fiquei com sono. Boa noite pra vocês dois.

_Ela então se levantou e foi em direção às escadas sem olhar para trás; eu a segui com os olhos._

— Boa noite, Gi. – _A voz de Hermione me despertou, e eu sacudi a cabeça. Ela riu._

— É... boa noite. – _falei._

_Gina então começou a subir as escadas e logo depois sumiu._

— Vocês estavam só conversando mesmo? – _Hermione perguntou, aparentemente desinteressada._

— Claro. – _eu então puxei a varinha e fiz a lareira se acender novamente._

— Você melhorou em feitiços não-verbais. _– Mione comentou._

— Pois é. Aos poucos eu melhoro... Mas e então. O que fez você descer?

— Eu não consegui dormir.

— Achei que você e Gina estavam no mesmo quarto. Podiam ter ficado conversando.

— Nós estamos no mesmo quarto. Mas, bom, ela estava dormindo, sabe... e quando ela acordou, eu fingi que dormia. Ela desceu. Como ela não subia, resolvi vir ver o que ela estava fazendo. Bom, eu só vi você, sabe... foi... engraçado... –_ ela deu um meio sorriso. _

— É, foi. Mas e então? Qual o motivo da sua falta de sono?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Como a minha vida é estranha, não? Eu era apenas uma garotinha que sonhava em algum dia entrar em uma das grandes universidades inglesas... Oxford talvez. E um belo dia... puf!, recebo a carta de Hogwarts e minha vida toda vira de ponta cabeça. Uma bruxa, eu! Quem diria!_

_E então, vim pra Hogwarts e aqui estou. Há seis anos. Bom... sabe como é. Logo eu, uma pessoa completamente normal – tá, não sou normal... – fui ser amiga de quem? Harry Potter!_

_Harry Potter. Acho que quando o conheci sabia mais sobre a história dele do que o próprio. Ele, uma celebridade do mundo bruxo! Tá certo que ele nem mesmo sabia disso antes de receber a carta de Hogwarts, mas enfim..._

_Falando em amigos, também tem o Rony. Na grande parte do tempo nós podemos ser considerados amigos. Mas não agora. Eu estou muito magoada com ele. O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso, afinal?_

_Mas eu não estou apenas magoada com o Rony. Eu também estou preocupada com o Harry. E com a Gina. Bom... o Harry é meio devagar. Um pouco tapado até. A Gina babou por ele anos a fio, e agora – que ela meio que desencanou dele – ele está a fim dela. Não, ele não me falou. Mas ele é meu melhor amigo. E eu sou uma garota. Eu percebo as coisas a minha volta._

_A Gina, bom, ela está saindo com o Dino agora. A relação deles não é uma maravilha, mas enfim, ela está com o Dino. Ela não é mais uma garotinha boba que precisa ser resgatada pelo herói de infância da Câmara Secreta aos 11 anos. Mas ela ainda tem seis irmãos mais velhos. Cinco, já que o Percy não presta pra nada. E um deles é o Rony, deve-se lembrar. Melhor amigo do Harry. Ah, mas que bagunça generalizada!_

_Ah, bom, talvez eu deva comentar que estou conversando com o Harry não?_

— É foi. Mas e então? Qual o motivo da sua falta de sono?

_Falta de sono? Bom, talvez eu deva responder... será? É, vou responder sim._

— Eu comecei a pensar em várias coisas. E algumas delas me tiraram o sono. Rony, Voldemort... voc...

— Já basta Voldemort tirar o meu sono, Mione. – _Harry falou. Meio preocupado, meio carinhoso. E levemente protetor. Bom, é muito legal da parte dele. Mas... como é que eu não vou me preocupar? A guerra vai estourar a qualquer dia. E... ou ele mata o Voldemort, ou o Voldemort o mata. A primeira opção seria a melhor mas... matar? Voldemort pode não ser mais um ser humano, mas já o foi. Eu não sei o que o Harry pensa sobre isso, mas se fosse eu no lugar dele... as coisas seriam bem diferentes. _– Você não precisa perder o seu também por causa da existência dele. E quanto ao Rony... bom, você sabe a minha opinião.

— E você a minha. – _eu já cansei do Ronald. Ele que faça o que bem entender da vida dele. E que não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas pra cima de mim que eu solto outro bando de passarinhos nele! – Mas vamos mudar de assunto que esse assunto me faz mal._

— Certo. Hum... seus pais não foram contra você ficar aqui nesse Natal?

— Eles resistiram um pouco. Como as ações dos Comensais têm atingido a comunidade trouxa, eles estão um pouco assustados. Mas eu os convenci de que ficar em Hogwarts era estar em um dos lugares mais seguros que existem. Depois que ficaram sabendo que foram instalados mais feitiços protetores, embora não tenham compreendido muito bem o significado exato, eles me deixaram ficar.

— Se é assim...

— Espero que a Sra. Weasley não tenha ficado muito ressentida por termos mudado os planos meio que em cima da hora.

— É, eu também espero. Mas algo me disse que eu deveria ficar por aqui. E eu fiquei.

— Hum... – _será que eu devo? Eu não faço idéia do que ele vai escolher... mas não é bem ele que vai escolher. E o Natal já é amanhã. O prazo do feitiço é hoje. Se der meia-noite já não funciona mais..._

— Que foi?

— Ah... eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta. Mas você tem que pensar muito antes de responder. Certo?

— Certo. – _ele respondeu, curioso._

— O que você _realmente_ gostaria de ganhar de presente de Natal? Do fundo do seu coração.

_Se ele descobrir antes da meia-noite de hoje, vai ter uma grande surpresa. O que quer que seja, vai acontecer._

_Por que o Harry e não outra pessoa? Porque ele merece. Ele já passou por tanta coisa que... Bom, eu só espero não arranjar problemas por causa disso._

**_N/A: OOOoooooooiiieeEE!!! Voltei, uhu._**

**_Acho que demorei uns... vários dias pra postar o segundo cap.. eu ia postar antes mas o não deixou, aff... : P Ele ia ser um pouquinho maior, mas eu mudei um pedaço, e aí não deu pra por o Ronyzitcho. Mas no próximo ele aparece, promessa: D_**

_**Meus sinceros agradecimentos pra quem leu. E um OobRiGadUu pra quem comentou, ajudou a não desistir, hehe.**_

_**Gaby.M.Black:**_

_Que bom saber que você adorou, tem mais deles no próximo cap. Quanto ao nome do filho deles, hehe, uma das minhas idéias brilhantes. E como diria o Dumbie, **isso eh alguma coisa! **Bom, o cap tá aqui. Espero que você não se decepcione, rs. Bjus._

**_Mathew Potter Malfoy_******

_Eh, você entendeu!!! rs. Espero que continue legal. Não demorei, demorei?_

_BjoO_

**_Nana Malfoy:_**

_Q bom que você achou legal! Eu sempre achei que tinha que ser assim, sabe? Cap postado!_

_**Rodrigo Black Potter:**_

_Ah, q bom q vc gostou, bom saber! Já deu pra entender o que eles têm a ver? Espero que sim..._

**_Bjus mil pra todo mundo..._**

**_§høFi§_**

_**Continuem comentando, please!**_


	3. Ainda na Madrugada de 1996

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

_**Capítulo Três – 1996**_

"_Não. Eu não posso ter acordado... Não vou nem abrir os olhos e vou dormir de novo"_

_**Cinco minutos depois:**_

"_Saco. Não consigo dormir de novo. Mas não vou abrir os olhos."_

_**Três minutos depois:**_

"_Certo. Agora eu vou ter que abrir os olhos. Preciso ir ao banheiro, e se não os abrir vou trombar com alguma coisa e acabar me machucando."_

_**Na volta:**_

"_Onde foi que o Harry se meteu? Pelo meu relógio são 3:45 da madrugada. Não que eu queira bisbilhotar a vida dele, mas eu estava voltando e as cortinas da cama dele estavam abertas. Ele não está na própria cama. Será que ele desceu?"_

_Fui até a porta e a abri. Silenciosamente. Ouvi vozes lá em baixo. Vozes conhecidas. Harry e... Gina?_

_Eu não sou muito curioso. E o Harry sabe – ou deve saber – o que faz da própria vida... mas é a minha irmã, oras!_

_Embora eu possa ouvir as vozes – e identificá-las –, eu não entendo nada do que eles falam. Espera... eles estão em silêncio..._

"_Ah, meu Merlin... o que eles estão fazendo em silêncio? Falem alguma coisa!!"_

_Apurei meus ouvidos, mas ainda não ouço nada. Espera... som de... passos? "Quem será? Será que é a Mione? Digo... a Hermione?"_

_Silêncio. E passos novamente. Voltaram a falar. "Harry, Hermione... não ouço a voz da Gina... só dos dois... ah, voz da Gina agora."_

_É, eu vou tentar dormir de novo. Talvez eu não consiga. Eles estão lá conversando. Eu não vou descer. Pra ser atacado por um bando de passarinhos conjurados pela Hermione? Não, muito obrigado._

_Voltei para a minha cama. Fechei as cortinas a minha volta. Fechei os olhos. Mas o sono... hunf, esse não vem._

**_Algum tempo depois (muito tempo depois, na verdade):_**

_Esse som... é o da porta se abrindo...? É, é sim. Deve ser o Harry. Eu estou curioso. Sobre o que foi que eles conversaram? Só me resta pensar. Eu sei que se perguntar ele talvez até me fale... fechou as cortinas... mas eu não vou perguntar. Não quero que ele pense que eu estou curioso quanto a Hermione. Eu não estou. Eu quero saber o que ele e a minha IRMÃ estavam conversando. E porque ficaram em silêncio._

_Sinceramente? Dane-se o que quer que eles tenham feito. Se é que fizeram alguma coisa. Agora... eu já não agüento mais essa situação. Não que eu vá me desculpar com a Hermione, ou que fique esperando, contando os segundos até ela vir falar comigo. Eu já não agüento mais é a Lilá. Ela fica no meu pé o tempo inteiro. Enche! Tudo bem que a gente não conversa muito. Mas talvez eu quisesse exatamente isso. Conversar._

_Se bem que eu comecei isso. E não foi por querer conversar. Eu queria provar pra Gina que... ah, deixa pra lá._

_Tá tudo um bolo tremendo. Gina, Hermione, Lilá, Harry, Voldemort, Malfoy... Malfoy?? Eu disse Malfoy? Devo estar mal mesmo. Eu só quero fugir de tudo isso. Será que ainda dá pra ficar pior? Bobagem. Eu sei que pode piorar e muito. Com Voldemort atacando a cada dia que passa, a cada dia as coisas ficam piores. Mas nós temos Dumbledore. E Harry. Harry esse que não pode – e sabe que não pode – ter o mesmo pensamento que eu. Fugir. É dele que tudo depende. Matar ou morrer. Destino... cruel, talvez._

_Harry já está deitado. Aliás, eu não sei se ele está deitado. Talvez ele esteja deitado. Talvez esteja sentado. Talvez dormindo, talvez acordado. Talvez lendo, talvez pensando, talvez... ah, chega. Acho que já tá bom. Em resumo, está escondido atrás daquelas cortinas. Entrou quieto e continua calado. Ele tem estado estranho. O que será que ele tem? Será que Hermione sabe? Se fosse pelo bem do Harry eu até arriscaria ser atacado por bípedes raivosos. Isso soou esquisito. Mas eu apenas estou preocupado com o salvador do mundo mágico. Que por um acaso é meu melhor amigo! E se ele resolver fugir? O que será de nós?_

— Pare de pensar besteiras, Rony. Tá tudo bem.

_Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi? Foi o Harry quem falou? Peraí, ele está lendo a minha mente?_

— Rony...

— Harry, você aprendeu legilimência?

— Não.

— Então... como...?

_Harry riu._

— Você estava _falando_.

_Eu... falando...? Não..._

— Desde quando? Desde que parte você ouviu?

— Desde os milhares de 'talvez'. – _ele falou divertido._

— O que está acontecendo...? Não. O que aconteceu? Pra você descer, sabe...

— Eu só estava precisando pensar, Rony. – _ele suspirou, cansado._

— Pensar? – _a curiosidade me mata qualquer dia desses._ – No que?

— Você tem, certeza de que quer saber? _– a voz dele soou sombria. Fria. Carregada. Eu senti que era algo que talvez fosse melhor não ser falado. Demorei a responder. E mesmo assim, respondi cautelosamente, num nada de voz._

— Só se você tiver a _necessidade_ extrema de me contar. Se não, pode guardar só pra você. Tudo bem. Eu não faço questão.

_Uma risadinha veio dele._

— Que foi? – ­_perguntei_.

— Nada não.

— Harry... sabe... – _Comecei, receoso. Mas é claro! O que vocês esperariam de mim? Tenho que tomar muito cuidado._ – Você resolveu pensar assim... do nada? Ou aconteceu alguma coisa...? _– a frase ficou no ar por alguns segundos_.

— Eu falei com a Mione. – _ele falou por fim. Eu já esperava algo assim. Hei, rimou!_

— Ah... – _comentei. Se é que isso é um comentário. – _Ela está bem? Aliás, não, eu não quero saber. Ela que fique com o _Vitinho_. E com aqueles passarinhos. Hunf!

— Rony... – _ele respirou fundo. É bem capaz de ele ter segurado um sorriso. _– Você provocou. E sabe disso. Mas eu não vou me meter nessa história.

— Ou pode acabar atacado por passarinhos. Mesmo que eu ache que ela não vá fazer isso a você.

_Se eu o estivesse vendo, tenho certeza de que veria ele balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro em divertida negação. Ou talvez revirando os olhos ou talvez... sei lá! Ele tem estado tão estranho ultimamente..._

_E eu preciso parar com esses "'talvez"! Logo!_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Ah, Harry, chega de falar do Rony. Eu cansei. – _falei. Olhei então para Harry e depois para Hermione. E de volta a Harry. _– E pra falar a verdade acho que fiquei com sono. Boa noite pra vocês dois.

_Eu então me levantei e fui andando lentamente em direção às escadas, pensando._

— Boa noite, Gi. – _A voz de Hermione chegou aos meus ouvidos e logo depois a risada da mesma. Isso me tirou totalmente dos meus pensamentos._

— É... boa noite. – _Harry falou. O que ele teria feito para Hermione rir?_

_Comecei a subir os degraus e um pouco antes do topo, onde eles já não poderiam me ver, mas eu poderia escutá-los._

— Vocês estavam só conversando mesmo? – _Mione perguntou, parecendo desinteressada. Mas é claro que ela estava completamente interessada. O porquê me é completamente desconhecido._

— Claro. – _é, o Harry não responderia outra coisa. Afinal, não havia outra coisa para responder, não é mesmo? Um leve tempo se passou, e de repente pude ouvir as chamas da lareira crepitarem._

— Você melhorou em feitiços não-verbais. _– Hermione comentou. Feitiços não-verbais. Certo, é matéria do sexto ano. Não haveria mais nada de interessante para mim naquela conversa. Terminei de subir em silencio absoluto os dois degraus que me restavam, e segui até o quarto que estou dividindo com Mione. Abri a porta, passei por ela e a fechei, recostando-me na mesma. A madeira estava gelada. O que eu queria, afinal? É dezembro! Está nevando lá fora! Lá fora... _

_Olhei para a janela. Eu não me lembrava de tê-la aberto. Talvez Hermione a tivesse deixado assim antes de descer. Observei a paisagem lá fora. O céu estava no seu mais puro azul escuro. Não havia nuvens. Além da lua cheia, "hoje é o primeiro dia!", apenas as estrelas, brilhando insistentemente, estavam por ali. Eu podia ver um pedaço da Floresta Proibida de onde estava, mas ela não me chamava à atenção em nada. Apesar de não poder ver, por estar longe da janela, eu sabia que o chão estava completamente branco. Neve. Depois do Natal, a coisa que eu mais gosto do inverno é a neve. Tão pura, tão branca, tão macia... Tão fria..._

_O vento gelado entrou pela janela aberta e me fez tremer. Eu não gosto do frio. Quem me dera ter uma lareira acesa por aqui... lareira acesa... eu posso me lembrar das chamas da lareira brincando no rosto dele. Do efeito bonito de luz e sombra._

_Escorreguei pela porta até chegar ao chão. Abracei meus joelhos. Tudo estava voltando. Um turbilhão de sentimentos voltava ao meu corpo sem pedir licença. "Eu já não tinha esquecido tudo isso? Já não tinha mudado?"_

_Uma lágrima solitária quis escorrer pelo meu rosto e eu deixei. "Por quê? Por que, Merlin? O que foi que eu fiz?"_

_Eu sabia que jamais o havia esquecido. Mas eu estava conseguindo esquecê-lo. Ele já não povoava meus pensamentos. Afinal, ele estava neles antes mesmo de saber. Meu super-herói. Tá certo, heróis de infância deveriam ficar na infância. Mas é muito mais difícil deixar seu herói de infância na infância quando você o vê todas as férias, quando ele se torna, efetivamente, seu herói, ao salvá-la da morte certa. E quando você se apaixona pela pessoa, o título fica esquecido. Mas é claro, você sempre saberá que tudo começou na infância._

_Outra lágrima foi se juntar à primeira._

"_Eu estou tão bem com o Dino, por que isso agora?"_

_Mentira. Eu não estou assim tão bem com o Dino. As coisas estão começando a ir mal. Sabe, brigamos por qualquer besteira, e até mesmo por coisas completamente naturais. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que quanto mais o tempo passa, piores as coisas vão ficando._

_Mas isso não é, de jeito nenhum, motivo para o Harry voltar a fazer parte dos meus pensamentos. Aliás, não há nenhum motivo. Tudo bem que isso já se estende desde as férias, n'A Toca, mas se ele nunca quis nada comigo, por que vai querer agora? Eu só estou sendo idiota de ficar pensando nele, e de deixar tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Não vai voltar. Eu não posso deixar._

_Levantei-me e fechei a janela. Sentei-me na cama e respirei fundo._

— É no Dino que eu tenho que pensar, é com o Dino que eu estou, e é com ele que eu vou ficar. –_ fechei então o dossel e me deitei. Me cobri e fechei os olhos. Assim que as cobertas me esquentaram, caí no sono. E, por mais que eu tivesse resolvido que era em Dino que eu iria pensar, eu não posso controlar os meus sonhos. Sonhos esse que foram povoados de Harrys._

**_N/A: Bom, eu demorei bem mais pra postar esse cap, sorry. Dessa vez a culpa não foi do Aliás, o coitado nem tem nada a ver com a demora dessa vez. O meu computador estava se negando a conectar a Internet, então eu não tinha como atualizar. Mas em compensação, eu tive tempo o bastante pra digitar – além desse – mais dois capítulos. Eu só não postei ainda porque eles precisam de uns ajustezinhos, já que eu tive uma idéia e terei que mudar levemente algumas partes (ainda não postadas)._**

**_Outra novidade é que a PdN em breve estará no Aliança 3 Vassouras também, e com capa! (feita por mim, uhu!) Só falta colocar o Sirius e a Gina mesmo – aliás, agora com a Internet, me decidir por um ator pra ser o Sir e encontrar uma foto decente da Bonnie. Aliás, se alguém tiver alguma, me mande por favor. Eu serei grata pelo resto da minha leve vida._**

**_Pra não dizer que eu sou tão má, uma leve palhinha do capítulo onde tudo acontece finalmente (e que está enooooorme): Capítulo 4 - Natal_**

"— Sirius... _– ela suspirou. – _Eu estou com SONO!

— Sono? Mas às nove horas da noite?

— Nove horas? – _ela levantou uma sobrancelha. _– Só se o seu relógio estiver atrasado umas... duas horas e meia. Ou mais.

— Como? – _Não são nove horas??_

— Eu te aconselho a olhar para o relógio. – _ela pôs as duas mãos na cintura._

— Eu perdi o meu. Mas isso não vem ao caso... –_ não vem ao caso mesmo. Até porque eu sei onde ele está perdido._

— Olhe no relógio do Potter então! – _ela "sugeriu"._

_Eu puxei o braço do Pontas, e como ele estava na poltrona ao lado, um tanto quanto "desligado", ele veio junto com o braço, praguejando. Lils riu._

— Bah, você tem razão, ruiva. – _ela adquiriu sua postura de "eu te disse..."_

— Sempre, Sir, sempre. Agora... – _ela sentou-se na poltrona em frente a minha. -..._alguma sugestão de assunto?

_Mas... como..._

— Você não estava caindo de sono? – _perguntei, levemente curioso."_

_**E agora, as reviews:**_

**_Suzi Raupp_******

_OieE. Cap 3 Postado!_

_Brigada, se vc disse tah dito, uhu. Quanto a ter mais H/G, em breve, em breve... no momento estou apenas situando os acontecimentos. _

_Vc qria q eles se beijassem? Eu também Mas ainda eh cedo, mto cedo. Imagine a cena... Dino Thomas, com um par de chifres na kbça... kkk._

_Enfim... q bom q vc tah amando, eu tbem tô amando escrever! Me sinto lisonjeada por estar no seu alerta, vlw msm!_

_BjoOoS_

**_Mari van Pels:_**

_Brigadinha... eu adoro elogios... eles me deixam superhipermegafeliz, heh (e estar feliz me dah ânimo para escrever...!) : D_

_BjoO_

_**E assim que eu puder, Cap 4 na área...**_

_**Bjus**_

_**§høfï§**_


	4. Natal

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

_**Capítulo Quatro – Natal**_

— Lils? – _eu chamei, assim que a via passar pelo buraco do retrato. Ao contrário da grande maioria das vezes, ela não estava acompanhada de ninguém. Nem mesmo Melanye, com quem ela é tão grudada, estava com ela._

_Lils pareceu não ouvir. Eu a chamei, mais alto dessa vez._

— HEI, LILS!

­_Ela olhou meio assustada. Parecia distraída_.

— Chega aí. – _falei rindo. A expressão dela melhorou levemente. Pontas estava ao meu lado, mas ela não lhe dirigiu o olhar. Mesmo que ele não tirasse os olhos dela._

— Fala. ­– _ela disse calma. Meio distraída ainda._

— O desânimo bateu de vez?

— Desânimo?

— Desinformação?

— Você tá bem, Sir? Precisa de um psiquiatra?

— Ah, eu tô bem, obrigado. Você é que parece fora do ar. Tá looonge... parece que foi atacada pela Lula-Gigante!!

— Sirius... _– ela suspirou. – _Eu estou com SONO!

— Sono? Mas às nove horas da noite?

— Nove horas? – _ela levantou uma sobrancelha. _– Só se o seu relógio estiver atrasado umas... duas horas e meia. Ou mais.

— Como? – _Não são nove horas??_

— Eu te aconselho a olhar para o relógio. – _ela pôs as duas mãos na cintura._

— Eu perdi o meu. Mas isso não vem ao caso... –_ não vem ao caso mesmo. Até porque eu sei onde ele está perdido._

— Olhe no relógio do Potter então! – _ela "sugeriu"._

_Eu puxei o braço do Pontas, e como ele estava na poltrona ao lado, um tanto quanto "desligado", ele veio junto com o braço, praguejando. Lils riu._

— Bah, você tem razão, ruiva. – _ela adquiriu sua postura de "eu te disse..."_

— Sempre, Sir, sempre. Agora... – _ela sentou-se na poltrona em frente a minha. -..._alguma sugestão de assunto?

_Mas... como..._

— Você não estava caindo de sono? – _perguntei, levemente curioso._

— Você me acordou. Agora... o que sugere?

— Como é Natal, acho que Peru. Algo leve acompanhando, para que o estomago não pese e você passe mal. Pra beber, talvez vinho. O Vinho dos Elfos Franceses é muito bom... mas só o vinho. Eu não confio muito na comida francesa, eu comi um prato uma vez e... bom, pra sobremesa talvez pudim de abóbora, mas se você preferir...

_Eu não precisei continuar. Lils e Pontas estavam rindo desde peru. Duvido que tenham chegado a ouvir pudim de abóbora, mas nesses momentos as pessoas geralmente ouvem... só não prestam atenção. Como diria o Aluado.. Ouvem, mas não Escutam. Vai entender. Ele tem dessas. Toca, mas não Sente; Olha, mas não Vê; Ouve, mas não Escuta... Frases Aluadas. Bem di-lua mesmo._

_Eu sorri enquanto via os dois rindo juntos. Por mais que Lils não concorde, qualquer dia ela ainda vai me agradecer e dizer que eu, Sirius Black, fui o cupido dessa história._

_Assim que eles pararam de rir – embora mantivessem sorrisos felizes nos rostos – voltamos ao assunto. Aliás, Pontas sugeriu o assunto._

— Se eu puder me intrometer... – _Pontas começou, e animado com a falta de resistência de Lils, continuou. – _talvez a gente possa "voltar no tempo".

— Voltar no tempo? – _Lils perguntou para Pontas, intrigada. Ele, feliz com a repentina atenção da ruiva, explicou sorrindo._

— _Bom, por exemplo, como você ficou amiga da Rebecca? E da Melanye?_

— _Ah, bom, eu as conheci no Expresso..._

**_flashback_**

_Uma garotinha ruiva, de olhos muito verdes, estava sentada sozinha numa cabine do último vagão; olhava para fora, admirando a paisagem. O trem já estava andando há pouco mais de meia hora._

_Foi então que a porta da cabine se abriu com um estrondo, desviando sua atenção. A mesma pessoa fechou a porta ao mesmo tempo em que começava a falar sem parar, e muito rápido..._

— _Ah, oi. Meu nome é Melanye Grant. M-E-L-A-N-Y-E G-R-A-N-T. Minha família sempre foi toda da Grifinória, desde que Hogwarts foi fundada. Aliás, eu sou descendente do próprio Godric Gryffindor. Sou completamente apaixonada por quadribol. Não deve ter nada no mundo que eu goste mais do que quadribol. Eu o considero a oitava maravilha do mundo. E, aliás, torço pelo Chuddley Cannons desde que me entendo por gente..._

— _Lílian Evans. Quer que eu soletre?_

_Melanye, morena, cabelo levemente cacheado, olhos incrivelmente azuis, faladeira, e muito bonita por sinal, além de outros vários adjetivos, calou-se por um momento. As duas se encararam. E então, após alguns segundos, Melanye dirigiu-se até o assento em frente ao de Lílian e se sentou. Falou, dessa vez calmamente._

— _Não, não precisa soletrar. Em que casa quer ficar?_

— _Eu não sei bem como funciona..._

— _Quer dizer que você vem de família trouxa...?_

_Alguém abriu a porta da cabine violentamente pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos._

— _Muito bem, foi aqui que você se meteu, né, engraçadinha?_

_Uma garota loira, os cabelos batendo na altura dos ombros, olhos cor de mel, e completamente encharcada falou. Ela parecia no auge de sua ira._

_Melanye deu uma risadinha._

— _É, acho que foi. – a garota bufou._

— _Assim que eu achar um monitor você vai se ver comigo. Aliás, assim que eu achar o monitor-chefe._

— _Monitor-chefe? Você não acha que está exagerando? Fala sério. Você não concorda comigo, Lílian?_

— _Hei, eu acabei de te conhecer e não tenho nada a ver com essa história. Me inclua fora dessa. – Lílian falou, num tom de indignação, cruzando os braços._

— _Acabou de conhecê-la, não é? – a loira falou. – Pois se mantenha longe dela se não quiser meter-se em confusões. Aliás... eu sou Rebecca. Rebecca Clarice Ettow._

— _Que tipo de pessoa diz o nome do meio numa apresentação? – Melanye caçoou._

— _O tipo de pessoa que gosta do próprio._

— _Ah, pára vai. Rebecca Clarice Ettow. Sou muito mais o meu nome._

— _E qual seria? – Rebecca apoiou as mãos na cintura._

— _Interessada? – Melanye repetiu o gesto da outra._

— _Será que vocês podem parar com isso, por favor? Ou vai ser muito difícil? Sabe, se vocês querem brigar, que briguem, não fiquem com gracinhas, isso irrita. – Lílian falou, gesticulando. As duas a olharam levemente espantadas. – E se decidiram que não vão mais brigar, peçam desculpas e dêem as mãos. Mas façam o favor de calarem a boca. Muito obrigada pela atenção. – a ruiva então voltou a cruzar os braços, olhando para as duas, enquanto esperava alguma reação. Melanye soltou um muxoxo. Rebecca bufou..._

**_­­fim do flashback­­_**

— Poxa... – _falei, recostando-me na poltrona. – _Ela já é tagarela assim desde sempre, então.

— Pode crer. – _Pontas comentou_. – Desde antes de aprender a falar. Eu quase posso me lembrar dela bebê, resmungando pelos cantos.

— Nós não precisamos ter essa imagem interessante, Pontas. Mesmo que os Potter e os Grant se conheçam desde sempre.

— Há tanto tempo que já perdemos a conta. Acho que foi em Hogwarts... ouvi uma vez, há muito tempo e de um parente não muito confiável, que talvez até tenhamos a mesma árvore genealógica...

— Obrigada por me excluírem da conversa, rapazes.

— Ah, foi mals, ruiva. – _falei, meio que me desculpando. –_ Hei, daqui a pouco é Natal. Faltam uns vinte e cinco minutos para a meia-noite.

— Faltam _dezoito_ minutos, Almofada. – _Pontas falou. _– Se vai olhar o relógio alheio, olhe direito. ­– _Eu apenas balancei os ombros._

— Que seja.

— Mas e vocês? Como se conheceram? _– Lils perguntou._

_­_— Foi no Expresso também. Mas eu não me lembro exatamente de como... – _respondi. Certo, eu me lembro muito bem de como. Mas deixemos o caro Pontas falar alguma coisa pela qual a ruiva se interessa. _– Você se lembra, Pontas?

— É, eu me lembro. – _ele falou, risonho. Talvez pela lembrança. _– E não foi bem _no Expresso..._

_**flashback**_

— _Mamãe, eu vou ficar bem... – um garotinho de onze anos, os cabelos completamente rebeldes e de óculos, tentava se livrar do abraço da própria mãe, enquanto o pai apenas observava. - ...Hogwarts é completamente segura..._

— _Ah, Ti... mas você é tão pequenino... tão frágil e tão inocente... – o garoto buscou o pai, que agora estava rindo, em busca de apoio._

— _Char... – o homem falou, risonho – Eu devo descordar de você agora... de inocente, frágil e pequenino, ele não tem nada..._

— _Mas ele é o meu garotinho...! E Hogwarts é tão longe..._

— _Acalme-se mamãe... você está me sufocando. – ela afrouxou um pouco o abraço._

— _Isso, acalme-se Char. Hogwarts não é tão longe assim. E ele vai escrever toda semana, não vai?_

_Os dois adultos olharam para o garoto, esperando a confirmação. A mãe apreensiva e o pai cúmplice._

— _Vou. – ele respondeu. – Se vocês jurarem que só vão escrever mais de uma vez por semana caso ocorra algo extremamente importante. Certo, mamãe?_

_Ela demorou-se um pouco. Mas respondeu, por fim._

— _Certo. **Eu** irei escrever uma vez por semana, independentemente do seu pai._

— _Ótimo._

— _Mas eu posso..._

— _Mamãe..._

— _Os bolinhos que você adora tanto... toda quarta-feira, que tal?_

_O garoto e seu pai se entreolharam._

— _Está bem, mamãe. Mas apenas porque eu realmente adoro os seus bolinhos. E porque você não me deixaria ir caso contrário. Mas... será que tem como a senhora me soltar?_

_Charlotte Potter soltou o filho, um tanto quanto contra a sua vontade._

— _Certo. Mas... cuide-se. E não vá arrumar confusões, Ti... – ela ia falando enquanto ele arrumava os óculos._

— _Você já me disse isso há meia hora atrás, mamãe. Será que eu posso subir e colocar as minhas coisas no trem antes que..._

— _Monstro, me deixe em paz! – um outro garoto vinha andando. Os três Potter olharam para ele. Os cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto, já que olhava para baixo ao falar com o Elfo Doméstico, parecendo irritado. – Como se já não me bastasse ser acompanhado por você, ainda tenho que ouvir você resmungando sobre o que a minha mãe é! Ela é uma chata, isso sim. – a Sra. Potter franziu a testa._

— _A Sra. de Monstro é a melhor senhora que se pode ter._

— _Ah, claro, se você for um elfo doméstico babaca e imbecil. Não sei porque eu ainda lhe dirijo a palavra. – o garoto então levantou o olhar, e percebeu os Potter observando-lhe. Olhou-os intrigado. – Eu já não os vi em algum lugar?_

— _O Sr. não deve falar com estranhos. Monstro ter ordens para..._

— _Ah, cale a sua maldita boca! – resmungou. – E então? Onde é que devo tê-los visto?_

— _Ah... – Adam Potter ia falar qualquer coisa quando o filho o interrompeu._

— _Nós nos vimos no Beco Diagonal. Aliás, nos esbarramos no Beco Diagonal. E você estava com a sua família, não estava?_

— _Família? Eu não gosto nem um pouco de lembrar quem são os meus parentes. – Monstro resmungou algo incompreensível. – Fique quieto, seu abutre. Mas... – ele estendeu a mão. – Sirius Black, prazer. – o Sr. e a Sra. Potter se entreolharam enquanto Tiago apertava a mão de Sirius._

— _Tiago Potter. Esses são os meus pais. Charlotte e Adam._

_Sirius olhou para Monstro._

— _E esse é o Monstro. – falou numa careta. – Mas não é necessário lembrar que ele existe._

— _E os seus pais? Porque não vieram trazê-lo? – a Sra. Potter perguntou. Sirius a olhou como que pensando no que responder._

— _Ah... é costume na minha família, sabe...? Mandar o elfo doméstico levar os filhos na estação..._

_**fim do flashback**_

— Não dá pra negar que é interessante. – _Lílian falou._

— E também não dá pra negar que o Tiago é o filhinho da mamãe. – _falei, fazendo Lílian rir e Pontas mostrar-me a língua._

— Certo, certo. Quanto tempo falta para a meia-noite? _– ela perguntou. Pontas olhou para o relógio._

— Dois minutos.

_Lílian – estranhamente, muito estranhamente – bateu palmas, sorrindo._

— Você está bem? –_ perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha._

— Tô. Talvez um pouco ansiosa.

— Por quê? –_ Pontas perguntou. _– Algum motivo especial?

— Não sei._ – ela respondeu pensativa. –_ Eu geralmente fico animada com o Natal, mas não o espero ansiosamente desse jeito. Acordei assim, só.

— Menos de um minuto. _– Pontas anunciou. Lílian levantou-se da poltrona e se dirigiu à janela._

— Quase Natal! Natal... alguns segundos mais, e então... – ela respirou fundo. – Eu quase posso sentir o...

_Antes que Lílian terminasse a frase, o chão da sala comunal começou a tremer. Cadeiras tombavam, poltronas viravam, e a lareira se apagou. Toda a iluminação vinha da janela, e do reflexo que alguns enfeites natalinos pendurados no teto faziam. E foram esses mesmos enfeites que começaram a balançar perigosamente._

_Eu e Pontas nos levantamos automaticamente. Lílian ficou parada, grudada na janela, por uns dois, talvez três segundos, até que os enfeites começaram a cair. Quando um deles passou perigosamente perto dela, ela resolveu se mexer. Uma poltrona tampava o caminho para as escadas. Nos entreolhamos. Para onde iríamos? Estávamos num castelo medieval, quase no topo de uma torre! Se a sala comunal estava "tremendo", todo o resto estaria! Lílian deu uma volta em torno de si mesma, procurando algo, ao mesmo tempo em que Pontas me empurrava, e um enfeite caia exatamente onde eu estivera._

_E foi então que aconteceu._

_Para me empurrar, Tiago desviara sua atenção. O sofá estava tombando, e caiu em cima dele. Ele ficou preso da cintura para baixo. Lílian gritou. Eu me abaixei para tentar virar o sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que ela vinha correndo, desviando de enfeites, pulando poltronas. Pude ouvir Pontas murmurar um "Lily, não...". Ela então chegou perto o bastante para me ajudar a virar o sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que falava._

— Rápido. Estamos bem embaixo do enfeite principal...

_Eu olhei para cima. O enfeite balançava perigosamente. E se caísse em cima de nós... bom, nenhum sobreviveria. Voltei minha atenção para o sofá. Tiago tentou ajudar... não sei se conseguiu. Mas Lílian foi fundamental._

_Nós não tivemos – pelo menos não eu – tempo de pensar. Num segundo estávamos virando o sofá. No outro, o enfeite começava a despencar. Bastava-me pular para longe para fugir da morte certa. Mas os dois... Vi tudo em câmera lenta:_

_Tiago, livre do sofá, levantando-se... Lílian, de pé, ajudando-o a se levantar... dos três, apenas Lílian estava realmente encrencada. O enfeite se soltando... Tiago pulando na direção dela... os dois voando... eu sendo derrubado para trás... – já que eles conseguiram cair exatamente em cima de mim – e então, assim que eu fui atingido pelos dois, uma luz branca, brilhante de cegar, nos envolveu. Caímos no chão bem longe da sala comunal._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Ai." Foi tudo em que consegui pensar quando caímos. Mas tudo bem. Almofadinhas amorteceu a queda. Bem, trocadilho infame._

_Ficamos alguns segundos parados. E eu resolvi abrir os olhos. Que não sei quando foi que se fecharam, aliás. A primeira – e única, depois que percebi o que era – coisa que vi, foi ela. – posso retirar o 'coisa'? – Os olhos dela. O verde mais bonito que já vi. Nenhum de nós dois piscou. Demorei um pouco para registrar, mas percebi o quanto estávamos próximos. Praticamente grudados. Eu podia sentir ela respirando debaixo de mim. Não teria me mexido. Não quis me mexer. Mas Almofada resmungou qualquer coisa sobre estarmos pesando, e ela piscou, para depois me empurrar para o lado, graciosamente. Bom, preciso dizer que caí no chão? Duro e gelado? E que dessa vez não havia nada para amortecer a queda? O "Ai" foi sonoro dessa vez. Ela se levantou sorrindo fracamente. E perguntou:_

— Onde estamos? Como foi que viemos parar aqui?

— Só posso dizer que estamos em Hogwarts. E que estamos no terceiro andar._ – Almofadinhas respondeu. Lílian murmurou um: "Nem vou perguntar nada sobre..." _– Já que da outra pergunta, eu não faço idéia nenhuma da resposta.

_Eu me sentei, e olhei em volta. Não muito longe – eu podia puxar com o braço – havia um cadeira. Após puxá-la, me apoiei nela para levantar. Não estava muito seguro sobre as minhas pernas no momento._

— Você está bem? _– Lílian perguntou, dando um passo na minha direção. Eu juro que falei sem pensar. As palavras fugiram da minha boca._

— Milagre. Lílian Evans preocupada comigo. ­– _Soou irônico. Mas eu não quis... ela parou o segundo passo no meio. E me observou por alguns segundos. Pareceram anos. Ela então bufou, irritada, e andou até a porta, dizendo._

— Ótimo. Da próxima vez, Sir, não me deixe lhe ajudar a levantar sofá nenhum. No que depender de mim, daqui pra frente, ele que se vire.

_Almofadinhas olhou estranho para mim antes de chamar..._

— Lils... aonde você vai? – _ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta._

— Procurar a McGonagall. Se aqui está normal, o castelo todo já deve ter voltado ao normal.

— Pra que? – _ele indagou. Mas eu me antecipei a ela._

— Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com a gente.

— Ah, claro. – _ela falou, visivelmente irritada._ – Trocamos de dimensão! Ou, melhor, o castelo está no fundo do lago! Ou então...

— Lils... – _ele interrompeu-a. ­–_ Pare com isso. Você está sendo mimada.

— Estou sendo realista! – _ela parecia exasperada._ – O que pode ter nos acontecido? Provavelmente foi só a magia do Natal!

— Magia do Natal? – _Eu e meu amigo cachorro estávamos perdidos._

— Se nós três tivermos desejados, juntos, unidos e ao mesmo tempo, ficarmos seguros, ou melhor, num ato altruísta, ter pedido pela segurança dos outros, bem... estamos em Hogwarts! Um castelo mágico. Somos três bruxos. À zero hora do dia 25 de dezembro... Ah, por Merlin, o castelo só nos trouxe para um lugar seguro! Pensem , crianças...

— É, tem coerência... – _Almofadinhas falou. Só então eu percebi que ele ainda estava sentado no lugar onde caíra._ – Mas... se o castelo nos trouxe para um lugar seguro, pra que sair daqui? – _eu ouvi vozes. Será que estou ouvindo demais ou tem alguém lá fora?_

_Foi então que a porta se abriu, lentamente._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— De quem foi a idéia maluca de esperar pela zero hora-a... – _Rony bocejou_. – E então abrir os presentes?

— Sua. – _eu respondi, contendo um bocejo._

_Nós quatro estamos na sala comunal, em frente à lareira. Hermione está lendo. Na verdade, estava observando as letras. Quando não sou eu que a interrompo, é o Harry. Ou então ela olha para o relógio. Ela e Rony estão ignorando um ao outro desde o começo._

— Pelo menos faltam apenas dois minutos. – _Harry falou, e Hermione deu um pulo. _– Que foi, Mione?

— Harry, será que você se importa de me deixar ver uma coisa no mapa? _– ela parece meio animada, meio apreensiva. Aliás, esteve assim o dia todo_

— Será que eu vou descobrir finalmente o porquê de você ter pedido para que eu andasse com a capa e com o mapa hoje? _– Como?_

— Vai. Agora... será que... –_ ela falou, gesticulando, exasperada._

— Calma. – _Harry falou. Ele então tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso. Deve ser o Mapa do Maroto. Como eu descobri a existência de tal mapa? Ah, foi no ano passado. E eu não tenho certeza da data. Enfim. _– Juro Solenemente Que Não Vou Fazer Nada De Bom. _– ele então o entregou a Hermione._

_Ela passou os olhos pelo mapa, murmurando coisas como: "Aqui não... nem aqui... hum, talvez... não... Será que apenas depois da meia-noite...?"_

— Já é meia-noite. – _Rony resmungou, ao mesmo tempo em que ela exclamava..._

— AQUI! – _Mione pulou._

_Harry e eu nos entreolhamos intrigados. Aqui o que?_

— Harry, você tem que vir comigo... _– ela falou, tudo muito rápido, enquanto pegava a varinha. _– E coloca a capa.

_Minha amiga então virou-se e saiu correndo pela sala comunal, até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que ela empurrou, saindo para o corredor. Harry saiu correndo atrás dela, tentando colocar a capa ao mesmo tempo. Eu o segui. Rony pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, mas resolveu vir atrás também._

_Hermione parecia correr o mais rápido que podia, e com Harry invisível, me era fácil perceber que ela olhava freqüentemente para o pergaminhos em suas mãos._

_Nós descemos várias escadas, viramos alguns corredores, até que ela parou bruscamente. Eu trombei com Harry, e quase caí para trás. Como, raios, eu ia adivinhar onde ele estava? Ele estava invisível!!!_

— Mione! – _exclamei, sem fôlego. Harry abaixou o capuz. Estávamos em frente a uma porta._

— Será que agora você pode explicar o que exatamente nós estamos fazendo aqui? _– ele perguntou. É estranho ver uma pessoa apenas do pescoço pra cima. Em lareiras é normal, mas... enfim._

_­_— Harry... ­ - _Hermione parecia apreensiva. Estava... com medo?_ – Você tem que prometer que não vai brigar comigo...

— Mione... isso tá muito estranho.

— Apenas prometa. – _eles se encararam por alguns momentos._

— Certo. Eu prometo.

_Mione respirou fundo algumas vezes. Várias vezes. Para tomar coragem talvez._

— Bom... acho que talvez não dê para explicar tudo agora, mas eu vou resumir. Aliás, você vai resumir, Harry.

_Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Afinal, ela iria ou não falar o que estava acontecendo?_

— Como? _– Harry indagou. Ele havia tirado a pergunta da minha boca. Eu estava prestes a perguntar a mesmíssima coisa._

— Digamos que é um feitiço um pouco antigo. Lembre-se. O que foi que você escolheu.

— O que eu escolhi? Quando?

_A cada momento a conversa ficava mais estranha para mim. E aparentemente para Rony e Harry também._

— Lembra-se da nossa conversa? Eu não lhe perguntei o que você gostaria de ganhar este Natal? Então...

­_Harry franziu o cenho. Parecia pensar. Talvez procurar algo escondido na memória. Então deixou escapar uma exclamação._

— Claro. Como pude me esquecer?! Mas eu não compreendo como...

— Diga-nos, Harry – _Hermione continuou._ – O que foi que você pediu?

— Meus pais. E Sirius.

— _Exatamente_. – _ela respondeu, como se explicasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Harry piscou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. E deu um passo parar trás._

— Não... – _Falou num fiozinho de voz. Nós quase não pudemos ouvi-lo falar._

_Hermione olhou para baixo, e respirou fundo. Muito fundo._

_Nesse momento de silêncio, pudemos ouvir vozes, vindas de dentro da sala. Hermione olhou para Harry, mas ele ainda estava quieto._

_O que raios Hermione estava dizendo? Eu não estou conseguindo entender nada! Talvez Harry esteja entendendo, já que me parece ser algo sobre os pais dele e Sirius, mas... o que seria, exatamente? Eu não consigo sequer imaginar._

— Harry... – _Hermione falou, finalmente, quebrando o silêncio._

— Eu não consigo entender o que seria, Mione... eu... é algo _sobre_, ou _relacionado_...? – _É, parece que ele está tão perdido quanto eu. _

_Vi Mione vacilar. Mas um segundo depois me pareceu mera impressão. Porque ela disse, firme._

— Certo. Preparem-se. Ponha o capuz de volta, Harry. E silêncio. ­ ­- _Hermione suspirou, aparentemente cansada. _– Venham comigo...

_Harry colocou o capuz. Hermione olhou para mim, e depois para Rony. Voltou o olhar para mim. Murmurou algo inaudível. Não me pareceu um feitiço. Parecia um comentário, talvez uma preocupação. Pela minha presença, quem sabe..._

_Assim que ela respirou fundo mais uma vez – coisa que eu nunca a tinha visto fazer com tanta freqüência – ela deu um passo à frente e abriu a porta._

**_N/A: Bom, aqui estah. O Cap 4. Não demorei, demorei? Certo. Ele já estava pronto antes mesmo de eu postar o Cap 3. Eu soh dei uma melhoradinha em uma parte. Uma leve – bem leve... Extremamente leve, na verdade – melhorada._**

**_Eh. Parece que postar o cap pouco depois da meia-noite estah se tornando comum, não? rs. Naum eh premeditado, juro. kkk_**

**_Bom, eu sei, eu sei. Se o cap jah estava pronto antes de eu postar o cap 3, pq eu naum o postei junto? Ou ateh mesmo... pq eu não o postei no dia seguinte?_**

**_Pq eu me dei ao luxo de LER. Eh, eu faço isso de vez em qdo. Com menos freqüência do q eu gostaria, jah que antes eu passava qse todo o meu tempo ocioso lendo fanfics. Creio jah ter lido dezenas. (e as q mais gostei, coloquei no Favoritos, salvei o nome e o autor num arquivo do Word... etc etc etc)_**

**_Mas... o meu tempo diminuiu. Mesmo q eu esteja de férias (graças a Deus e a Merlin – Deus principalmente), e q a minha formatura tenha sido na quarta-feira passada, dia 13 (Sim! Eu finalmente me formei na 8ª série!!! Ebaa!), eu naum tenho mais o mesmo tempo q eu tinha quando morava em Sampa e tudo o q eu tinha pra pensar era escola, Harry Potter, futebol e amigos. Mas, tbem evolui muito. Não queiram ler uma linha sequer escrita por mim aquela época. Me assusto soh d pensar. Enfim. Paremos de enrolar._**

**_A capa naum estah pronta ainda. Mas estará em breve. Assim que ela estiver pronta, vocês poderão me achar no 3 Vassouras tbem. Naum pretendo demorar mto. Ah, claro. Eu NÃO pretendo. Mas acho que forças maiores pretendem q eu não volte tão cedo. Eu vou viajar. Sim. Era isso o q eu qria flar dsd o começo, mas tinha esquecido. Eu vou pra São Paulo. Casa da vó. E nada d PC por lá. Mas animem-se. Eu volto pra casa dia 28. E devo ficar por aqui até dia 7, um domingo. Depois disso, só finalzinho de janeiro. Mas eu devo aproveitar esse qrido tempo para continuar escrevendo. Toda vez que encontro os parentes acontece alguma coisa realmente engraçada – ou a gente lembra mesmo – e várias delas já foram passadas para acontecer com o Sir, com o Pontas, com a Lily, com por Rony, com o Harry, com a Mione, com a Gina... e uma delas até com o Dumbie, kkk morro de rir só d lembrar._**

_**Entaum... acho q vou parar de falar e falar e falar – metaforicamente, claro. – e ir logo embora.**_

**_Mel Black Potter_******

_Tah postado. Certo?_

_Que bom q vc gostou. A intenção é mesmo q vc goste._

_Bjks_

**_Certo. Acho que já falei de mais. And..._**

**_O botão roxo logo aí em baixo eh tão bonitinho... e me deixa tãããããããããão feliz quando alguém o aperta... e deixa uma review... sabe, elas contribuem para a rapidez do próximo Cap..._**

_**Então... Faça parte da campanha "Deixe uma autora feliz", sim? Comentem!**_

_**§høfï§**_


	5. Dia de Natal Parte I

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

**Capítulo Cinco – Dia de Natal**

**Parte I – Madrugada**

_Eu abri vagarosamente a porta, imaginando o que ia ver. Havia em minha mente uma vaga idéia sobre o que iríamos encontrar. Segundo o Mapa do Maroto, Lílian Evans, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black estavam ali. Mas... nenhuma outra indicação. Nada como idade ou coisa parecida._

_Eu sabia exatamente com o que estava mexendo quando invoquei o feitiço. Mas... foi Harry quem escolheu. Na verdade ele escolheu metade de seu 'presente de Natal', e o feit... "Isso não é para ser pensado agora, Hermione Granger! Preste atenção no que está fazendo!"_

_Arrisquei olhar para dentro da sala. Só havia escuridão. Certo. Talvez o fato de no corredor haver luz e dentro da sala haver apenas um pouco de luar tenha contribuído em peso para que eu não estar enxergando nada. Eu entrei na sala, cautelosamente. Senti que Harry me seguiu, e depois Gina e Rony. Como eles não tropeçaram em Harry, que estava invisível, é um mistério. Os meus olhos já estavam se acostumando com menos luz, então eu conseguia ver os vultos dos três. Ninguém falou nada, e Gina fechou a porta. Percebi que Rony puxara a varinha. "O que ele vai fazer?"_

_Gina o seguiu, assim como os outros três. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ouvi uma voz de garota – mais do que provavelmente, a voz de Lílian – murmurar "Lumus". Rony abaixou a varinha. Gina também acendeu a sua. E assim ficamos, até Tiago – deduzido pela frase, claro – abaixar sua própria varinha e dizer:_

— Almofadinhas... falta você. – _o garoto... Garoto? É tão esquisito pensar em Sirius como 'garoto'... Mas ele abaixou a varinha, sendo ou não um garoto._

_A sala já estava mais iluminada. Eu podia ver o rosto dos três. Era um tanto quanto difícil, mas eu podia vê-los. Pelo o que eu já vira em fotos, realmente eram eles. Lílian, extremamente ruiva, os olhos completamente iguais aos de Harry; Tiago, bem... bastante parecido com Harry, exceto pelos olhos, castanho-esverdeados e Sirius... eu convivi com o Sirius adulto. E detalhes, apenas, os diferenciavam. Não havia começos de rugas, e os olhos... eram mais vivos. Ele, decididamente, era mais feliz quando jovem._

— Merlin! – _Rony exclamou abismado, dando um passo para trás ao olhar para Sirius. Eu o vi olhar para Lílian e depois cair sentado na cadeira mais próxima ao olhar para Tiago. _– Mas... é igual_... – balbuciou._

_Virei-me para Gina, e pude perceber que ela e Lílian se encaravam. Senti, já que não podia vê-lo, que Harry olhava para mim. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto._

_Alguns segundos se passaram e eu percebi que não era mais o foco de atenção de Harry. Ouvi a porta se abrir._

— Harry..._ – chamei. A porta manteve-se aberta, como se ele dissesse que estava ouvindo. – _não foi por mal. – _ele fechou a porta com força. Eu respirei fundo._

— F-foi você? – _a voz de Rony chegou aos meus ouvidos. Percebi que Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Todos os olhares estavam em mim. Senti outra lágrima escorrer. Confirmei com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que secava a lágrima._

— Mi... – _Gina começou a falar, mas eu a interrompi._

_­_— Eu não imaginei. _– outra lágrima escorreu. Eu não a sequei._

— Por que você está chorando? – _Lílian perguntou, dando um passo em minha direção. Eu me assustei._

— N-nada. _– eu a olhei. Depois olhei para Sirius e então para Tiago. Voltei-me para Rony._ – Leve-os para a Torre. Acho que o seu dormitório serve por enquanto. – _Joguei o mapa nas mãos de Gina e, sem pensar, sem raciocinar, me virei e saí correndo da sala._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— O que está acontecendo aqui? E quem são vocês?_ – eu ouvi alguém perguntar e me virei, procurando quem havia falado, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava o Mapa do Maroto no bolso interno do casaco._

_Depois que Mione saiu, nós havíamos ficado em silêncio, até Sirius se pronunciar. Eu e Rony nos entreolhamos. Meu irmão ainda estava sentado na cadeira em que caíra, e não parecia capaz de voltar a falar. Então, eu fui nomeada porta-voz._

— Gina_ – respondi – _e Rony Weasley.

— Hum... – _Sirius voltou a falar. – Nós somos..._

_­_— Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans.

_Os três se entreolharam._

— Como... mas... – _Tiago começou a falar. É estranho. Ele é muito parecido com o Harry. As mesmas feições, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo nariz... é como ver o Harry, tendo trocado a cor dos olhos dele. Até óculos ele usa! Mais estranho ainda é chamá-lo de Tiago. Sirius, tudo bem, eu conheci, me foi apresentado. Lílian, bom, eu... sei lá, é estranho chamá-la de Lílian também. Mas é mais estranho chamar Tiago de Tiago. Talvez seja a semelhança dele com Harry._

— É uma longa história. – _eu falei. Tiago... certo, achemos outro jeito de chamá-lo... quem sabe... Potter-pai. É. É menos esquisito. Mesmo ainda sendo esquisito. Voltando... Potter-pai bufou._

— Vocês sabem quem nós somos. Sabiam, de alguma maneira, onde estávamos... tanto que vieram até aqui. E nós não sabemos quem vocês são. E muito menos o porquê da reação de cada um de vocês quando nos viram.

— Eu...

— Aquela outra garota – _ele apontou para a porta._ – Saiu correndo, depois de dizer pro nada que não foi por mal... _o quê_, raios, não foi por mal? E... como vocês sabiam que nós estávamos aqui? COMO vocês sabem _quem_ nós somos? Será, que por um acaso, você poderia nos explicar alguma coisa?

_Eu cruzei os braços. Quem ele estava pensando que era pra falar desse jeito comigo?_

— Primeiro: não seja grosso comigo – _eu enumerei, irritada._ – eu não fui grossa com você. Segundo: _Aquela garota_ tem nome. Hermione Granger. E não é da sua conta, pelo menos não por enquanto, o que ela falou pra quem. E muito menos o significado. Terceiro: nós sabíamos que vocês estavam aqui. Sim, sabíamos. Como, espere e vai descobrir. Quarto: o fato é que nós sabemos quem vocês são. Esteja você feliz ou não com esse fato. Agora... será que você pode ser um Maroto bonzinho e vir com a gente?

_Ele abriu a boca pra falar qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompido. Por uma gargalhada vinda de Sirius. Nós nos viramos pára ele. Potter-pai nada feliz._

— Sério, Pontas. Isso é muito engraçado! Você não consegue se dar bem com nenhuma ruiva! _– ele riu e Lílian levantou uma sobrancelha. _– Todas elas acabam com você! ­_– Sirius riu mais um pouco._

— Dê mais uma risada, Almofadinhas, e você será um cachorro castrado. – _Potter-pai falou venenoso. Sirius fez uma careta cômica de susto fingido, mas parou de rir._

— Certo, crianças. – _Lílian falou. _– Agora que vocês dois já terminaram com a brincadeira, que tal irmos logo com ela, hein?

— E de quebra receber algumas respostas. – _eu comentei. Potter-pai me olhou avesso._ – Relaxe, eu sou da paz! – _levantei as mãos. _– E eu nem vou levar vocês pra Sonserina. Eu até deixaria vocês irem na frente até a Torre, mas a Mulher-Gorda se assustaria ao vê-los.

— _Como_?

— Potter. Cale a sua maldita boca. – _Lílian falou, num tom de voz calmo e controlado. Mas funcionou. Eu não me lembro de ter ouvido a voz dele até chegarmos à Torre. _– Você é Grifinória, então?

— Claro. – _eu sorri, no que fui retribuída_. – Toda a minha família é Grifinória.

— Sorte sua. – _Sirius resmungou. Eu preferi não comentar._

— Vamos, então. ­–_ eu falei, dirigindo-me até Rony, e o levantando pelo braço. Ele me olhou vago. – _Rony... vamos. ­_– ele não se mexeu. Eu suspirei cansada. Como se já não bastasse o Potter-pai querendo respostas que eu não tinha ou não sabia se podia falar, o Rony ainda empaca. _– Rony! RONY! – _eu o sacudi, e ele piscou duas vezes antes de perguntar:_

— Quê?

— Vamos.

— Pra onde?

— Pra Torre, Rony, ou já esqueceu o que a Mione disse?

_Ao escutar o som da palavra 'Mione', mãe irmão pareceu acordar de vez._

— Certo, então. Pra Torre. Vamos, vamos. _– e saiu andando em direção a porta. Girou a maçaneta. – _Vocês vão vir ou vão ficar aí?

_Lílian, Sirius e Tiago – é, eu sei, mas Potter-pai... bom, a minha imaginação está um horror hoje – se entreolharam. Na verdade, Lílian e Tiago olharam para Sirius, e Sirius olhou para os dois. Eles parecem... se evitar._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Deve ser piada. Não. Deve ser um sonho. É, é isso. É um sonho, e assim que eu me beliscar... AI. Doeu. É, eu estou acordado._

_Mas tem que ser uma piada. Uma brincadeira. E não é uma brincadeira de bom gosto, pelo jeito._

_Meus pais e Sirius! Vivos! Não que eu os queira mortos, não! Uma das coisas que eu sempre quis foram meus pais – e agora Sirius – vivos. Poder conviver com eles. Saber quem eles foram._

_O que me incomoda é o fato de tê-los vivos, com a minha idade!_

_No que eu estava pensando ao desejar isso? Quer dizer... eu não desejei isso. Eu imaginei que seria bom tê-los de vivos, sim. Mas como adultos! Como pais! Não como... adolescentes!_

_E, aliás, no que Hermione esteve pensando? Por mais que ela não pudesse imaginar que eu fosse escolher isso... ela não devia ter feito, não devia! E logo Hermione, que sempre pensa em tudo, em todas as hipóteses, e em todas as conseqüências!_

_Acalme-se, Harry. A culpa não é de Hermione. Ela não tinha a obrigação de saber que eu ia pedir algo assim. Talvez ela tenha imaginado outra coisa... _

_O que acontece é que eu não consegui ficar ali... naquela sala. Com eles... vivos... adolescentes! Meus pais nem devem imaginar que um dia vão ficar juntos, casar, ter um filho... morrer... Eles nem sabem quem eu sou. Ou que EXISTO!!!_

_Acho que nessa época... ela ainda o odeia. E isso me preocupa. Contar pra Lílian Evans, que eu sou filho dela com Tiago Potter não vai agradá-la muito. Aliás, talvez dizer a ele que ele tem um filho, mesmo que com ela, seja, hum... deixa pra lá._

_Quando eu saí da sala, eu apenas saí da sala. E fiquei ali. Claro que não em frente à porta. Do lado. E não demorou muito pra que Hermione passasse correndo por mim. Ela entrou na primeira sala aberta que achou, e está lá até agora. E eu? Bom, não estou mais sentado na frente da sala em que eles apareceram. Agora estou encostado ao lado da porta da sala em que Hermione entrou. Pra quê? Bom, eu também não sei._

_Eu pude perceber que ela estava chorando. Mas eu não consigo entender... por que ela estaria chorando? Será que ela está pensando que... Não!_

— Mione? ­_– falei, empurrando a porta levemente._

— Ha-harry?_ – ouvi a voz dela. Terminei de abrir a porta e entrei, fechando-a, logo em seguida. A única coisa que fazia com que a sala não estivesse completamente escura, era a varinha de Hermione._

— Tudo bem com você? _– perguntei, indo até o lado dela e sentando-me. Ela secou as lágrimas enquanto respondia._

— Tá, tá tudo bem. E... e você?

_Percebi que a pergunta não era apenas por perguntar. Como eu previa._

— Eu não vou te dizer que estou bem... porque eu estaria mentindo. Mas, hum, na medida do possível...

— Você... não está bravo ou...

— Não. E eu não teria porque estar.

— Nem magoado ou coisa parecida?

— Mione, está tudo bem.

— Você tem certeza? Porque se você não quiser mais...

— Mione! – _eu a interrompi. O que raios ela estava pensando?_ – Eu não quero nem imaginar o final dessa frase! Está tudo bem entre a gente.

— Mas... eu não devia ter me metido nessa história. Eu devia ter deixado tudo como estava. E se nós não conseguirmos mandá-los de volta... ou se...

— Está tudo bem. Nós vamos mandá-los de volta em segurança.

— Harry... você tem certeza de que está bem com essa situação? Quer dizer... eles são seus pais. E estão com a sua idade. Não sabem que um dia vão se casar... ou até mesmo que você existe...

— É... _– eu suspirei._ – eu já pensei nessa parte. Mas... no momento, eu estou, além de atônito, claro, indeciso.

— Indeciso?

— É, Mione, indeciso. – _eu encostei-me à parede, e ela se virou para me ver melhor._ – Eu não sei se fico feliz, preocupado, triste ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Talvez isso possa ser bom, mas também pode ser ruim.

_Houve silêncio. Hermione parecia escolher o que ia dizer, provavelmente estava seguindo a minha linha de raciocínio._

— Você está indeciso quanto ao que fazer em relação à estada deles aqui, porque se você se apegar a eles, mandá-los de volta seria como... matá-los outra vez. E se você se manter longe... você provavelmente se arrependerá. É isso?

— Exatamente. _– um sorriso fraco pode ser encontrado no rosto de Hermione. Compreensivo, até. _– E pensar que isso pode mudar o presente, digo... o nosso passado e presente, e o futuro deles, de qualquer maneira.

— Que acaba sendo o nosso passado. – _ela concluiu. – _Mas... - _ por que é que ela sempre tem um 'mas...' na cartola? – _e se isso tiver acontecido antes? Se no passado... nosso passado... eles tiverem vindo pra cá? Evitá-los é que iria, provavelmente, mudar... o hoje. Você já pensou na possibilidade de ter sido você o cupido deles?

— Certo... – _as coisas estavam começando a ficar mais complicadas do que eu inicialmente pensei que ficariam. – _Mas como poderíamos saber se realmente já aconteceu? As pessoas que poderiam nos dizer o que aconteceu de verdade estão... mortas.

— Acho que sei quem pode nos responder. - _ ela falou, um sorriso misterioso no rosto._

— À essa hora? Quem? Dumbledore está fora do castelo. E eu duvido que a McGonagall vá se dignar a levantar para nos atender.

— Não. Não é nenhum deles.

— Lupin? Mas eu não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar.

— Harry, você está pensando muito por cima... – _ela sorriu, superior._ – Pense... em alguém que está aqui, mas que esteve com eles na mesma condição. E, é claro, alguém que não nos mataria por acordá-lo à uma hora da manhã. Nós não teremos nem que sair do castelo.

_Alguém que está aqui e que esteve lá? E que não nos mataria? Sem sair do castelo? Eu olhei intrigado para Hermione, e ela parecia animada. Ahn... animação... eu sorri, compreendendo a quem ela se referia._

— _Slughorn._

**_N/A: Mas o q eh q essa maluca tah pensando? Ela faz a gente esperar várias semanas pra ler o próximo cap, e posta um 'nada' de história?? Ela endoidou?_**

**_Se ajuda em alguma coisa, eu sou maluca de nascença. Mas não, isso não tem nada a ver. Na verdade, como vários sabem, eu passei três semanas fora de casa. Ou mais. Enfim. Eu saí dia 17 e voltei dia 2. Pronto. Eu estava descomputadorizada – essa palavra existe?? – entaum, sem chance de postar._**

**_Ah.. sei. Do dia 2 pro dia 6 (hoje) são quatro dias. E o cap estava pronto desde o dia 4. Eu não postei por falta de tempo. E porque estava namorando o pc novo. (hehe) na verdade não é o pc inteiro, mas... isso não importa._**

_**O que importa é: Eu ia terminar de digitar o resto do cap, e postar amanhã de tarde. Ou de noite. Mas... **_

_** Eu vou sair daqui à duas horas.**_

_** Eu vou pra São Paulo amanhã de manhã, coisa que não estava nos meus planos (era pra virem umas pessoas pra cá, mas a festa foi desmarcada e eu é que vou pra lá. Fala sério.).**_

**_ Eu não tive tempo o bastante hoje de manhã pra digitar o que eu ia digitar._**

_**Então:**_

**_O capítulo vai ficar assim:_**

**_ No menor prazo possível, a parte II (que era pra ser I também) será postada. Quando? Eu não sei._**

**_ Esse cap será dividido em 4 partes (lembrem-se que era pra ser três): Madrugada; Madrugada, continuação; Manhã e Tarde; Noite. _**

**_Eu queria agradecer as reviews maravilhosas! Amei, amei, amei!_**

**_Mady Potter Black_******

_Perfeita? Sem querer desfazer, mas... eu posso ver vários errinhos. Mas se você acha... verdade universal!_

_Parei, eh, eu parei bem ali. Se eu qro deixar todo mundo curioso? Ah, mas essa é a alma do negócio! Vocês ficam curiosos, e quando sai o próximo capítulo, vem ler. Eh, eu aprendi alguma coisa assistindo novelas._

_Chorando? Não! Eu não qro que as pessoas chorem! Eu quero que elas riam. Msm que não tenha havido comédia propriamente dita. Kkk_

_Postei, postei. BjoO._

**_S2VitoriaS2:_**

_Fantástica está a sua review, garota! E o meu ego está enoooorme. Vc o alimentou tt, que eu nem sei se ele ainda cabe em mim! Brigada! Cap postadinho pra você!_

_Bju_

_Ps: desculpe a minha ignorância, mas... S2 é pra representar um coração ou sou eu que vejo coisas? Bom, eu vejo coisas, mas vc entendeu, não?_

**_kamila _****_youko:_**

_Brigada! Hoje! (rs)_

_Você estah me comparando com as minhas escritoras favoritas ou é só sonho??? (pq elas demooooram... faz mto tpo que a Karen não atualiza, por exemplo...) Um ano? Esse é um tempo até curto, sabia? Eu acompanhei uma q, nossa, perdi a conta do tempo! Voltando ao assunto, rs, postei, viu? Uma fã? Uma fã! Uma FÃ! Ah, eu estou nas nuvens! Vlw msm!_

**_Cissy Belly Black:_**

_Kkk. Eh, eu não posso dizer que esse diálogo foi criação minha. Foi criação de quem me criou . Meu pai vive dizendo isso. Ele também fica falando aquele... ema, ema, ema, cada um com seu problema... (que também vai aparecer daki a pouco...) eu raptei dele... hehe._

_Humm... q bom que você gostou. A intenção eh spre essa._

**_Mathew Potter Malfoy_******

_Devo dizer que adorei ver seu nome de volta, viu? Hum.. eu não sei se ficou muito bom eles se encontrando... mas... taí. Espero que vc goste. Mesmo. Bjks!_

**_Mel Black Potter_******

_Eh, eu fiz você esperar umas três semanas, eu sou má.. Mas eu postei! Bem, leia e diga o que você achou, sim? Bjus. E volte sempre! (isso soou meio supermercado, etc... sabe aqueles lugares onde na saída tem "Volte Sempre"? rs Bom, mas volte do mesmo jeito!)_

**_Bom, reviews respondidos. Eu devo ir. Hum... a capa. Bom, ela está quase pronta. Falta apenas colocar a Bonnie. Eu não gosto de quase nenhuma foto dela! E as q eu gosto, não ficam legal.. mas eu achei um ator perfeito pro Sir. Heh._**

**_E assim que a capa estiver pronta, a fic estará no aliança também. Uma questão de tempo. (e de TER tempo)_**

**_Eu estive conversando com uma amiga minha, e ela me recomendou arranjar uma Beta- Reader. E, eu tive a brilhante idéia de perguntar primeiro aqui se alguém se candidata, antes de ir atrás de uma. Se alguém quiser, me mande um e-mail: sopotterhot... E quem quiser me adicionar, pode. Só lembre de me avisar quem você é. Eu não adiciono se eu não sei quem é. (questão de segurança...)_**

_**Mil bjks mágicas pra vcs.**_

**_ §høfï§_**

_**06/jan**_


	6. Dia de Natal Parte II

_**Fic: Presente de Natal**_

_**Capítulo Cinco – Dia de Natal**_

_**Parte II – Madrugada, continuação**_

— Certo. Agora que nós já estamos aqui, será que você pode nos dar algumas respostas?_ – Pontas perguntou, cruzando os braços. Gina o olhou e revirou os olhos, enquanto fechava a porta. _– Foi você quem falou que nós teríamos respostas quando chegássemos.

_Está certo, respostas eu também quero. Mas não é assim que nós vamos consegui-las. Gina não vai falar apenas porque ele a está pressionando._

— Pontas... será que dá pra você se acalmar? Nós teremos respostas quando tivermos que tê-las._ – falei, tentando fazê-lo se aquietar para poder tentar alguma coisa. _– E não adianta, ela não foi com a sua cara.

_Pontas jogou-se na cama contrariado. Mas calou a boca. Talvez agora eu e Lils, consigamos descobrir alguma coisa. Virei-me para olhar Gina, e a vi sentada em uma das camas – um tanto quanto bagunçada – com um sorriso um tanto quanto satisfeito. É, parece que há algo no Pontas que repele as ruivas. Vai entender..._

— E então, Gina? Rony? – _eles se entreolharam._

— Ahn... – _Gina falou, parecendo indecisa. _– Eu não sei... talvez... – _é impressão minha ou ela está desorientada? _– Rony?

— A Mione nos disse para trazê-los aqui. E mais nada. Talvez nós devêssemos esperá-los.

— Esperá-LOS? – _Pontas voltou a falar. Eu suspirei cansado._ – LOS?

— É. ­– _Gina falou calma, e isso pareceu afetá-lo. Talvez ele esperasse uma reação mais explosiva da parte dela. Ele abaixou a guarda, isso é fato. _– Esperá-los.

— E quem seria LOS? _– Lils perguntou. Rony virou-se para ela para responder._

— LOS, seria... _– ele fez uma leve pausa_. – Básica e simplesmente falando, o motivo de vocês estarem aqui.

— Então vocês sabem o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui? – _eu perguntei. Gina confirmou com a cabeça._

— Sim. _– ela fez uma pausa. –_ E não.

— Como assim? Sabem ou não? – _Lils perguntou, um tanto quanto perdida._

— Na verdade, nós temos uma leve idéia sobre _como_ vocês vieram parar aqui. E _porque_ logo aqui.

— Você quer dizer... – _incentivei, gesticulando. Devo ter feito um movimento muito idiota com os braços, porque Lils esboçou um sorriso._

— Pra simplificar – _Gina falou, misteriosa. Olhou pra Pontas, Lils e eu antes de falar –:_ quem os trouxe aqui.

— Aqui? – _perguntei. – _Aqui aonde? Nós não estamos em Hogwarts?

— Vocês estão em Hogwarts, sim. Só não estão _quando_ acham que estão.

— Mas... não é Natal? – _Pontas perguntou, intrigado._

— É. – _Rony falou. _– Mas é o Natal de 1996.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Som de passos. Passos levemente apressados. Era tudo o que podia ser ouvido no corredor que levava ao escritório de Slughorn. Se a pessoa fosse boa observadora, perceberia que eram os passos de duas pessoas. Harry e eu. Mas ela não poderia nos ver. Exceto talvez por parte de nossos pés, que apareciam às vezes. Estávamos, decididamente, ficando grandes demais para andar acompanhados debaixo da capa._

_Faltavam agora poucos passos. Mas eu parei Harry antes que chegássemos._

— Espere. – _sussurrei, ao mesmo tempo em que diminuía os passos. Ele demorou mais uns dois passos para parar._

— Que foi? – _perguntou no mesmo tom de voz. – _O que aconteceu?

— Nós precisamos saber que desculpa vamos dar ao professor. Para aparecer à uma hora dessas, acordá-lo e ainda ficar fazendo perguntas esquisitas.

_Ele franziu o cenho._

— Você tem razão. Bom... por partes. Faça as perguntas mais óbvias.

— Antes me diga como é que você vai tocar no assunto.

— Ahn... eu queria a Felix Felices aqui...

— Harry...

— Certo. Aa... eu estava pensando, como eu sei pouco sobre a vida dos meus pais...

— Seja mais dramático.

— Dramático?

— Sabe, professor... suspiro... eu estive pensando... pausa breve... eu sei tão pouco sobre a vida dos meus pais...

_Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, aparentemente divertido com a minha atuação._

— Eu não preciso falar 'suspiro' e 'pausa breve', preciso?

_Eu lhe dei um tapa de leve no braço. Ele riu silenciosamente._

— Certo, Mione. Eu já sei o que fazer. Você só completa.

— Completar?

— Você vai saber o que fazer. Você soube o que fazer quando foi a Umbridge, então o Slugue será fichinha. Venha. _– eu não tive tempo de fazer uma reclamação sobre improvisos não serem bem o meu forte ou de o fato com a Umbridge ter sido uma situação única, e já estava sendo puxada rumo à primeira porta que havia à direita._

_Paramos em frente à porta._

— Pronta?

— Não. Mas vamos logo. – _ele levantou a mão para bater à porta. _– Tire a capa.

_Harry tirou a capa e a colocou no bolso._

_Toc Toc Toc_

_Nós nos entreolhamos, ansiosos. E nervosos, claro. Um barulho de algo se arrastando dentro do cômodo nos fez voltar a olhar para a porta. Eu mordi os lábios, apreensiva._

— Tente parecer relaxada. – _Harry murmurou. _– Ele ficará um pouco menos intrigado. – _Eu confirmei com um aceno da cabeça._

_Mais alguns segundos – que pareciam horas – se passaram, e Harry voltou a bater na porta._

_Toc Toc Toc_

— Professor?_ – Chamou baixinho._

_A porta foi aberta ao mesmo tempo em que eu colocava um leve sorriso em meu rosto._

— Harry? Srta Granger? – _ele pareceu... preocupado e curioso_ – O que fazem aqui à uma hora dessas? _– e, definitivamente, estava sonolento. O bocejo dele, logo após a última frase, confirmou qualquer suspeita de que estivesse dormindo._

— Será que podemos entrar, professor? Há algo que apenas o senhor pode nos dizer

_Slughorn piscou._

— Você não é nenhum Comensal da Morte tentando se passar por alunos indefesos a fim de me levar para o lado negro, é?

_Harry levantou as sobrancelhas._

— Se eu fosse um Comensal da Morte, professor, eu com certeza já o teria enfeitiçado. E, aliás, eles não são espertos o bastante para tal, senhor. Agora, hum, será que...

— Claro, claro. Entre... entrem, aliás.

_Eu tenho que admitir. Harry sabe levar o professor na conversa. Slughorn abriu um pouco mais a porta, de forma que pudéssemos passar, e assim que eu terminei de entrar na sala, a porta foi fechada._

_O professor indicou duas cadeiras, e nós nos sentamos. Ele conjurou uma poltrona para si mesmo. Verde._

— Diga-me, meu caro. O que os trás ao meu humilde escritório às... – ele olhou para o relógio na parede – à uma e meia da madrugada, mais ou menos...?

— Na verdade, professor, é um assunto meio delicado... – _Harry falou._

_Slughorn desviou o olhar de Harry para mim, e me observou por um momento._

— Ah, Harry..._ – voltou a olhar para Harry, indeciso._

— Eu acho que talvez seja meio fora de hora agora, mas...

— Mas...? _– Slughorn incentivou-o._

— Eu gostaria de conversar sobre... os meus pais.

_Harry ficou em silêncio, como que esperando a reação de Slughorn._

— Sobre os seus pais? – _Slughorn falou, depois de um espaço de tempo relativamente breve._ – Mas... à essa hora?

— Senhor, o caso é que eu não estava conseguindo dormir... eu descobri algumas coisas sobre eles, sabe, e eu fiquei pensando... se seria verdade... ­ _- isso não é, necessariamente, uma mentira, se pararmos para pensar. Slughorn, que no começo parecera desconfiado, agora sustentava uma expressão suave. Como se algo digno de compaixão estivesse se desenrolando à sua frente. _– E então eu me lembrei que o senhor... tendo convivido com eles... poderia, talvez, me contar algumas coisas...

— Deve ser muito difícil para você, não é mesmo? Crescer sem seus pais, sem saber quem foram ou o que fizeram.

— Exatamente, senhor. _– Harry assumiu um ar melancólico – _E eu achei, que como o senhor esteve com eles aqui em Hogwarts, talvez fosse a pessoa mais indicada, a pessoa mais certa...

_O professor se remexeu inquieto na poltrona, sem olhar para Harry ou para mim._

— Hum... a pessoa mais certa é? Bom, já que você já me acordou mesmo..._ – ele olhou inquieto para Harry – _o que gostaria de saber?

_Eu sorri internamente, e tenho quase certeza de que Harry também._

— Aa... qualquer coisa incomum... algo que aconteceu no sexto ano deles...

— Algo incomum...? Mas a vida de seus pais não foi algo que se pode chamar de comum, não é? – _Slughorn deu um sorrisinho torto._ – Principalmente a de seu pai. Maroto, não era?

— Era sim, senhor.

— Creio que tendo morado com a sua tia, você não saiba de muito fatos sobre os seus pais. Ela não se dava muito bem com Lílian...

— Não mesmo.

— Tão jovens, tão jovens...

— Professor... – _Harry interrompeu._ – Se o senhor puder se concentrar, seria de grande ajuda.

— Certamente, meu caro, certamente.

_Harry ficou em silêncio, e fez um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça, como que me incentivando a falar._

— E então, professor? Algo no sexto ano deles, que ficou, por exemplo, marcado. O senhor pode se lembrar?

_Slughorn me olhou pensativo._

— Deixe-me ver... são tantos fatos, tantas lembranças... será que vocês não querem algo específico?

_Harry piscou e abaixou a cabeça._

— Bom professor... o senhor parece tão disposto a ajudar... ­– _voltou a olhar para Slughorn, os olhos fixos nos do professor. - _que eu me sinto até mal. Eu devo abrir o jogo com o senhor. – _falou de mansinho. Slughorn inclinou-se na poltrona, a fim de chegar mais perto._

— Abrir o jogo? O que você quer dizer...?

— Professor, eu lhe disse que descobri algumas coisas... na verdade, eu ouvi alguns comentários... e eu não soube se devia acreditar. Aí eu pensei: quem será que poderia me dizer? A sua imagem me veio na hora...

— Estou lisonjeado, meu caro.

—... os meus pais, e Sirius, meu padrinho sabe? Eles... sumiram durante algum tempo no sexto ano deles?

— Eu me pergunto –_ Slughorn falou, parecendo aéreo, ao voltar a se recostar na poltrona. – _onde é que vocês conseguem essas informações.

— Pessoas da Ordem, fantasmas...

— Certo, certo. ­_– Slughorn parece, um pouco assustado? Mas... por quê? – _Talvez.. no sexto ano, é? Você disse sexto? Mil novecentos e... mil novecentos e setenta e,,,

— Quatro. _– eu completei. _– 1974, professor.

— Ah, obrigado. ­_– voltou-se para Harry. – _Sim, eles sumiram. Foram algumas semanas. Ou alguns meses talvez... perdoe essa velha memória que quase já não serve pra nada. Não me recordo quanto tempo foi que sumiram. Mas foi na época do Natal. Disso eu me lembro. Alguns até mesmo suspeitaram d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Mas no final estavam a salvo. E voltaram amigos. Você já deve saber que antes Lílian e Tiago eram como gato e rato, não? Brigavam sempre...

— Será que o senhor não pode falar mais sobre o sumiço deles?

— Bom... – _Slughorn pausou. _– Fora o que eu já falei, eu me lembro que quando eles sumiram, Dumbledore passou algum tempo trancado em seu escritório. E alguns dias depois da volta de Alvo, eles também voltaram. Acho que isso é tudo o que sei

— Mas... – _Harry insistiu. – _Eles não mencionaram para onde foram, como voltaram, o que aconteceu?

— Apenas para Alvo. Se alguém conhece bem essa história, é ele.

— Pena que ele não esteja em Hogwarts. – _Harry falou, pensativo._

— É, pena. Mas se você quisesse saber qualquer outra coisa... talvez do sétimo ano...

— Não. Obrigado, professor. A minha curiosidade é sobre esse fato em particular... - _Harry então se levantou. Eu o segui. – _mas se o senhor conseguir se lembrar de mais alguma coisa...

— Eu sei onde encontrá-lo, sei. – _Slughorn comentou aéreo, parecendo querer terminar o assunto._

— Acho então que nós devemos ir, né, Harry? E parar de atrapalhar o sono do professor.

— É, nós devemos, Mione. – _Harry falou, levantando-se. – _Vamos? – _eu também me levantei. O professor fez o mesmo._

— Vocês vão andar por todo o castelo à uma hora dessas?

_Nós nos entreolhamos._

— Vamos. – _Harry respondeu._

— Mas... e se o Filch...

— Não se preocupe, professor. Chegamos bem aqui. E voltaremos bem. – _respondi, enquanto Harry abria a porta._

— O senhor foi de grande ajuda, professor. Obrigado.

— Ahn... de nada, creio.

_Nós então saímos da sala e a porta foi fechada. Harry retirou a capa de invisibilidade do bolso, e a jogou sobre nós._

_Nos mantivemos em silêncio até atingir a última escada. Foi Harry quem falou primeiro._

— Já aconteceu antes, pelo menos. – _falou num tom de voz muito baixo._

— Pois é. Agora a gente já sabe que aconteceu e não fica tão...

— Preocupado? – _eu sacudi a cabeça, afirmando. Nós seguimos no corredor, rumo ao quadro da Mulher-Gorda. _– Agora eu tô é pensando em outra coisa.

— No que?

— No que nós vamos falar pra eles.

_Eu o olhei, preocupada._

— Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

_Ele suspirou._

— Você não vai contar que eles... morreram, vai?

— Não. Seria meio forte: "Oi, eu sou Harry Potter, filho de dois de vocês e afilhado do outro, e, aliás, todos vocês estão mortos!" Você não acha?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Futuro? 1996? Eu sabia que o que havia nos acontecido não era algo exatamente comum. Mas eu nunca chegaria a imaginar que alguém teria nos trazido aqui. E que aqui seria em 1996! Na verdade, eu achava que podia ter sido algum feitiço involuntário do castelo, do Natal ou qualquer coisa parecida. Mas... ir parar no futuro já não é algo que aconteça com todas as pessoas, não é? Ainda mais acompanhada por Sirius Black e pelo... Feto. Eca! Não pelo Sir, claro, afinal, ele é um grande amigo meu. Mas estar na companhia do Feto já é irritante. Imagina ser forçada a conviver com ele! Ai, Merlin, o que arranjaram pra mim?!_

_Certo. Eu sou uma pessoa forte. Eu posso agüentar a presença do Potter. Mas apenas se isso for contribuir para a minha volta ao presente. Aliás... eu já nem sei mais em que tempo estou! Oh, Merlin! Socorro!_

_­_— O que você quer dizer com "quem os trouxe aqui"? Você quer dizer o que eu acho que você quer dizer? Por que... eu MATO o infeliz que me tirou do meu presente!

_Gina e Rony se entreolharam após essa frase de Sirius._

— Acho que não mataria, não. _– Rony falou, parecendo aéreo. Se ele estava mesmo ou se era apenas para Sir ouvir o que ele ia falar, eu não sei._ – Porque quando alguém quer respostas, ele não mata quem as tem.

_Sirius olhou de Rony para Gina, e ela confirmou com a cabeça._

— Quer dizer então que nós estamos esperando alguém chegar. Alguém esse que nos trouxe aqui e que provavelmente poderá responder o que queremos?

— Basicamente, é isso sim. – _Gina falou._

_Uma idéia apareceu na minha mente. Eu me virei para Gina._

— Então é assim que você sabe quem nós somos?

_Ela me olhou por um momento antes de responder._

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— Mas... o que nós somos pra vocês? Porque nós devemos ter uns... 38 anos?

— Co-mo? – _Sirius perguntou, engasgando. E, conseqüentemente, interrompeu Gina, que ia começar a falar alguma coisa.­ _– Nós estamos _adultos_?

_Potter riu._

— Nós inevitavelmente iremos envelhecer, Almofada. Eu posso me ver beeem velhinho, naquelas cadeiras de balanço_. – ele falou, e levantou as mãos, tentando enquadrar a imagem. Inútil. Depois afofou um travesseiro. E como se percebesse apenas agora que não estava na própria cama, perguntou: - _De quem é essa cama?

— Neville. _– Rony respondeu, quase que automaticamente._

— É? Que Neville?

— Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. – _Gina completou._

— Longbottom? Filho de Frank Longbottom? – _Sir perguntou._

— Hum... é. – _Gina confirmou, e olhou para Rony._

— Legal isso. Com quem mais você divide o dormitório? – _Potter perguntou a Rony._

_Rony piscou duas vezes. Gina remexeu-se inquieta na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava um pergaminho do bolso. Pareceu-me um pergaminho velho._

— Simas Finnigan...

— Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Finnigan... – _Sirius comentou._

_­_— Talvez a mãe seja bruxa. Ou a família toda seja trouxa... – _Potter concluiu, sacudindo os ombros._

— Dino Thomas. – _Gina falou, ainda olhando o pergaminho. Rony fez uma careta._

— Dino Thomas? Thomas não me é estranho... mas eu não sei de onde... Almofadinhas?

— É, também não me é estranho, Pontas. Mas devem existir muito Thomas por aí. Vai saber se foi em Hogwarts mesmo que você ouviu...

— Pode ser. Mas... espera... Longbottom, Finnigan e Thomas. Com você quatro. Tem cincos camas aqui. Quem foi que você não falou?

— Ah...

— Você é um Weasley, não é? – _Sir perguntou. Rony virou-se para olhá-lo._

— Sou. Por quê?

— Weasley... eu conheço um Weasley. Arthur Weasley. É seu pai?

— É.

— Ele ainda está com a Molly? Por que, afinal, se passaram 22 anos...

— Sim, eles estão juntos. - _Gina respondeu, tirando, finalmente, os olhos do pergaminho. – _E se vocês fizerem o favor de olhar para a porta...

_Sir e o Feto se entreolharam, mas logo olharam para a porta. Gina também olhou, e eu a imitei. Rony recostou-se em um travesseiro._

_Quando Potter abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa inútil, a maçaneta girou, e ele fechou a boca. Eu não conseguia entender nada. Foi então que a porta se abriu, e duas pessoas passaram por ela. Um momento de silêncio e então..._

— _Quem é você? – Potter perguntou, levantando-se._

_Eu estava sem palavras. Ele é igualzinho ao Potter! – meus pêsames a ele - Hum... olhando bem, há algo diferente. Os olhos. Enquanto os do Potter são castanhos – esverdeados, mas castanhos –, os dele são completamente verdes. Engraçado.. parecem com os me..._

— Harry. Harry Potter. _– ele falou. Eu engoli em seco. COMO?_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Harry. Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter? Espera... eu devo estar ficando maluco. Acho que devo ter batido com a cabeça ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ele não pode ser Harry POTTER! Porque isso implicaria em ele ser meu filho!_

— Harry? Você disse Harry? – _Lily perguntou, num fiozinho de voz. – Harry_?

_Ele a olhou, intrigado. Bom, eu também. Qual é o problema de o nome dele ser Har... Harry! Isso quer dizer... ele é meu filho... com a Lily? Pensando bem, ele deve ser mesmo filho dela. Os olhos dos dois são idênticos! Então... Eu tive um filho com a Lily? Um filho com Lílian Evans? Ah, isso é simplesmente..._

— É, eu disse Harry. – _ele respondeu para Lily. Ela fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente._

— Não. Isso é simplesmente... – _ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Almofadinhas._

— Então... você é filho do Pontas?

_Ele o olhou, seriamente. E confirmou num aceno de cabeça._

— Mas... eu não consigo entender a sua reação, Lils... ele é filho do Pont... FILHO do... PONTAS?_ – Sirius se jogou dramaticamente na cama, gargalhando. Eu encarei Lily. Ela voltou a sacudir a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negativamente. Ela parecia... não querer absorver em nada a notícia._

— Não. Não, não, não, não, não..._ – ela repetia sem parar – _por favor, me diz que não... o que eu fiz pra merecer isso, Merlin? Será que eu fui tão má assim em toda a minha existência?

_Harry parecia perdido nos observando. Na verdade ele parecia beber cada movimento de Lily. Ela virou-se para Harry, e eles se encararam, pela primeira vez. Nenhum deles piscou. Mas ela parou de negar e sorriu. Será... amor materno? Esquisito, esquisito._

— Eu... – _ela murmurou. – _quem... você... eu não posso, não consigo... acreditar... entende? – _ele sacudiu a cabeça, em compreensão. _– Mas... eu... sou sua mãe?

_Ele parecia estar esperando a pergunta. Sorriu enigmático._

— Será. Em 1980.

— Mas... por que logo com o Potter? Digo... eu...

— O detesta. Odeia. Abomina. Ele te irrita de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

— Inimagináveis também. – _ela murmurou._

_Almofadinhas parara de rir, e agora observava a cena assim como todos nós. Como, eu me pergunto, Harry – eu posso chamá-lo assim? – sabe que a Lily diz tudo isso? Que me odeia e tals? Tiago Potter, deixe de ser idiota! Se ele é seu filho e dela, certamente conhece a história de vocês._

_Mas o que realmente me anima... é o fato de que um dia, Lílian Evans – finalmente! – será minha. Só minha._

— Ah, eu me sinto uma sobra. – _Almofadinhas resmungou. Todos os olhares se viraram para ele. _– Se eles são seus pais, eu sou o que? Apenas o amigo do casal vinte?

— O padrinho. – _isso foi decididamente engraçado. Nós três respondemos juntos. Lily, Harry e eu. Almofada abriu um grande sorriso._

— Você ainda quer as suas respostas, Potter-pai? – _Gina perguntou risonha._

— Decididamente, eu prefiro você rindo. – _falei. Ela deu de ombros, rindo._ – E sim, eu quero.

— Que respostas? – _a outra garota perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Gina. Herm... Mio... Hermione. _– Bagunçada a sua cama, Harry. – _ela comentou. Ele fingiu não ouvir e sentou-se na ponta da cama de Rony._

— Primeiro: como foi que nós viemos parar aqui? Como foi que viajamos no tempo? Segundo...

— Uma pergunta de cada vez, Tiago. – _Gina me interrompeu. _– E acho que não é só você quem tem perguntas.

— Se vocês puderem me chamar de Pontas, seria de grande ajuda. – _Falei. É mais confortável ser chamado pelo apelido. _– Agora... se você quiser me chamar de pai...

— Ah... não, valeu. Pontas serve. E acho que a Mione poderia responder essa pergunta, não?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Harry está lidando muito bem com essa situação. Eu estaria arrancando minhas mechas ruivas._

_Ele até mesmo ri com 'os pais'. É algo que não se vê todo dia, claro. Um filho encontrar com os pais na mesma idade. Ainda mais quando esses pais estão mortos. Quer dizer... encontrar com eles já seria completamente esquisito. Porque, afinal, eles estão mortos! E, nenhum feitiço pode trazer os mortos de volta à vida. Nenhum!_

_Mas acho que Harry estava precisando de algo assim. Não digo algo assim, exatamente, mas algo assim. Confuso, não? Eu sei. O que eu quero dizer é que... pelo fato de ele ter visto a profecia e ela falar o que ela fala, ele precisava de algo que o fizesse continuar. Não que ele não tenha. Mas de algo a mais, entende? Talvez o fato de os pais dele estarem aqui ajude, de alguma forma... que eu não sei qual, diga-se de passagem. Na verdade, eu não sei de nada. Eu só sei que é estranho. E, há algo que não sai da minha cabeça: como eles voltaram para a época deles. Porque eles não podem ficar aqui pra sempre, certo?_

_Eles estão conversando. Mas eu não consigo prestar atenção na conversa que se desenrola a minha frente. Eu sei que eles estão conversando algo sobre como eles vieram parar aqui. E eles não parecem saber exatamente. Coisas como 'talvez seja porque...', 'eu não tenho certeza...', assim que Dumbledore voltar...' chegam aos meus ouvidos. Mas eu não as escuto realmente. Eu sequer as processo. Apenas as deixo vagarem pela minha mente. Entrarem por uma orelha e saírem por outra, como diria a minha mãe. _

_Falando na minha mãe, acho que ela surtaria se soubesse o que está acontecendo. E pelo o que me parece, quanto menos pessoas ficarem sabendo, melhor. Até porque, isso não pode cair nos ouvidos das pessoas erradas. E atualmente, nós não temos certeza de quem elas são._

— RONY!_ – Gina gritou perto da minha orelha. Eu dei um pulo, levando a mão à orelha._

— Será que da próxima vez você pode achar um jeito de me chamar que não estoure os meus tímpanos? – _Gina olhou-me descrente._

— Se da próxima vez você ouvir no máximo na segunda vez que nós chamarmos... claro.

_Eu suspirei._

— O que foi?

— Isso é exatamente o que nós queremos saber. Você está completamente... perdido hoje.

— Eu estou como sono. São mais de duas da manhã. Porque nós não dormimos agora e terminamos essa conversa na hora em que acordarmos?

— Eu concordo com o Rony. _– Lílian falou, e eu sorri. _– Eu também estou _podre_ de tanto sono. ­ _Ela bocejou. – _Onde há uma cama para eu dormir?

— No meu quarto. – _Hermione se pronunciou. – _Gina está dormindo lá também.

— Não tem mais ninguém na Torre? – _Sirius perguntou._

— Uns pirralhos do primeiro e segundo anos. Mas eu nem lembro que eles existem, na maioria das vezes.

— Ronald! – _Hermione exclamou._

— Será que estamos tendo melhoras? Agora você já fica no mesmo cômodo que eu, e já até grita comigo. Um progresso e tanto.

— Cale a boca, Weasley. Eu esperaria os ferimentos dos passarinhos sumirem primeiro, antes de arrumar outros, se fosse você. – _ela retrucou, os olhos em fendas. E então, virou-se para os outros, como se nada houvesse acontecido._ – Vamos, Lílian? Gi? Boa noite, Harry, Sirius, Tiago.

— Boa noite. – _eles responderam juntos, como se fossem uma só pessoa. Lílian se levantou e ela e Gina, após murmurarem 'boa noite', saíram com Hermione do dormitório._

**_N/A: Meia-noite, outra vez! Bom, eu disse o mais rápido possível. E levei quase uma semana! Mas em compensação, tá enorme! (tá, não tá gigante, mas são sete páginas de Word!) o último tinha só 4!_**

_**Bom, eu tive um leve probleminha como Eu não. Uma amiga minha q pediu pra fuçar no meu profile. Isso foi terça, talvez quarta. E a fic desapareceu misteriosamente... enfim. Ela já tá de volta no lugar. E mais ninguém mexe aqui! Hunf!!**_

**_Recorde de personagens narrando. Cinco! Sir, Mione, Lily, Pontas e Rony. Eu não vou enrolar muito hoje não, certo? Só tenho que agradecer – muito – a minha querida betinha! S2VitoriaS2 Bju! Brigadaaaa! E quanto aos atores da capa? Aprovadissimos, né? rs_**

**_Qto aos meus amados reviews, soh dessa vez eu nao irei respondê-los. Certo?_**

**_Bjus_**

**_§høfi§_**

**_13/jan_**


	7. Dia de Natal Parte III

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

**Capítulo Cinco – Dia de Natal**

**Parte III – Manhã e Tarde**

_Já eram mais de dez horas. Já era hora de levantar. Aliás, a hora de levantar já havia chegado e passado. É claro que meu queridíssimo amigo cachorro não tinha a mínima noção disso. Aliás, o infeliz parece disputar com Rony quem ronca mais alto e dorme por mais tempo. Devo comentar que a disputa está completamente igual._

_Não sou apenas eu que estou acordado, claro. Harry também está. E é um Harry já completamente entediado e exausto, que neste momento tenta acordar Rony._

— Rony, acorda_. – Harry falou, balançando o amigo. Eu já havia chacoalhado tanto Almofadinhas, que estava sentado na cama, descansando. Até gritar eu havia gritado. E nada. – _Acorda!

— Você já devia ter desistido. – _comentei, observando. Ele suspirou e se afastou da cama de Rony, indo sentar na sua._

— Normalmente, ele já teria acordado. – _respondeu, desviando o olhar de Rony para Sirius, e então olhando para mim._

— Mas hoje não é um dia normal. – _murmurei, como que constatando._

— Não mesmo. – _ele concordou, num suspiro. - _Hoje é um dia completamente atípico.

_Atípico. De repente eu percebi que era exatamente essa a palavra que eu esperava para perguntar..._

— Falando em coisas atípicas... – _comecei, como quem não quer nada. Ele se deitou, embora eu devesse dizer 'se jogou', na cama e me olhou pelo canto do olho, desconfiado._

— O que é que você quer saber?

— Eu me casei com a Lily? Ou só...tivemos você? – _ele piscou, parecendo ter sido pego de surpresa. Mas espero que ele não me entenda mal. Atualmente, a coisa que eu mais quero, é estar do lado da Lily. Eu só preciso saber se aconteceu mesmo. Ou se não. _

— Vocês se casaram. – _respondeu, olhando o teto._

— Mas... eu casei com e ela e aí tivemos você... ou o contrário? – _uma ruga apareceu na testa dele._

— Vocês se casaram primeiro. Por quê?

— Pra saber. - _eu falei, deitando na cama. Ele deixou um muxoxo escapar._

— Seria interessante a reação dela se soubesse isso.

_Eu me sentei de um pulo, arregalando os olhos._

— Você não contaria pra ela, contaria? – _ele se levantou, e pareceu analisar a situação. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava se divertindo com aquela conversa. Ou pior: estava se divertindo às minhas custas!_

_Ele deu um sorriso torto, e respondeu devagar._

— Não. Ela provavelmente teria um ataque no qual te mataria. E, bom, eu preciso de você vivo pra nascer.

— Como é que você sabe?

_Ele deu de ombros._

— Que ela teria um ataque? _­– eu confirmei com um aceno. – Você_ não deu pela minha falta de madrugada?

_Eu ia responder, mas um ronco vindo de Rony me interrompeu. Harry o olhou, e pareceu se lembrar que estava cansado de tentar acordá-lo._

— Quer trocar? – _Harry perguntou, automaticamente._

— Como? _– trocar? trocar o que? Ele apontou para os dois dormindo._

— Quer trocar antes da gente jogá-los da cama?

_Eu olhei para o Almofada e depois para Rony, antes de responder, com um sorriso ao maior estilo Maroto._

— Só jogar da cama? - _Harry me olhou curioso, e pensativo... como é que ele consegue juntar as duas coisas numa só expressão? Eu não faço idéia! Alguém me explique, por favor?!_

— Tem outra idéia em mente? – _mas é claro! Eu sempre tenho idéias em mente. Com quem ele acha que está falando?_

— Já ouviu falar em _Levicorpos?_

— Claro. – _ele falou, rindo. E então ficou sério. ­_– Mas não fale dele perto de Hermione, pelo bem do seu pescoço.

_Foi a minha vez de rir._

— Nem da Lily. – _eu puxei a varinha, e ele fez o mesmo. _– Pronto?

— Pronto.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— Alguma novidade? – _perguntei, enquanto Hermione abria o Profeta Diário. Lílian pareceu se interessar._

— Nada de _novo_, Gi. A não ser que você considere o Ministério aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre como algo novo.

— Eles não soltaram o Lalau ainda?

— Não. – _Hermione respondeu, cansada._

— Quem é Lalau? – _Lílian se interessou._

— Lalau Shunpike. Condutor do Nôitibus Andante. Ele foi preso injustamente porque o Ministério acha que ele é um Comensal da Morte... patético. – _Mione explicou._

— Mas ele não é, certo?

— Claro que não. Ele diria qualquer coisa para impressionar os outros.

— Mas Comensal da Morte não é meio forte?

— Você iria prender alguém em Azkaban por contar uma mentira meio forte, ia?

— Não.

— Exatamente.

_Lílian pareceu pensar um pouco. E então perguntou._

— Mas... Comensais da Morte. Esses babacas ainda existem?

— Existem. – _respondi._

— Mesmo depois de mais de vinte anos? Porque Voldemort não foi derrotado ainda? E _como _é que esses idiotas ainda estão vivos?

_Eu e Mione nos entreolhamos. É, ela realmente não sabe do que aconteceu desde que ela foi mandada pra cá._

— Acho que você precisa de uma breve aula de História. – _Hermione concluiu. – _Preste atenção.

— Claro.

— Você está em 1974. Voldemort segue conquistando e bruxos seguem virando Comensais ou morrendo, até Outubro de 1981. No Dia das Bruxas, não se sabe como ou o porquê, mas ele perdeu todos os seus poderes. Vira algo pior do que um fantasma, vagando por aí. Não morre, embora a grande maioria das pessoas ache que sim. E desaparece.

— Desapareceu? Sem poderes? Mas... continue.

— Final do nosso quarto ano... terceiro da Gina. Voldemort volta. Ressurge das cinzas. Era junho de 1995. Quase catorze anos depois.

— Então... nesse tempo em que ele desapareceu... tudo 'parou'? Por quase 14 anos? E agora, ele voltou e tudo está voltando junto...

— Basicamente. – _Hermione terminou._

_Lílian – que nos pedira para chamá-la de Lily – afundou-se na poltrona, em silêncio, abraçando uma almofada. Hermione e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice. Ela não fizera perguntas. Então, não precisava saber que nós sabíamos sim, como – e eu tenho certeza de que Harry sabe o porquê. E, conseqüentemente, Rony e Hermione. – Voldemort perdera seus poderes. E muito menos que ela havia morrido para que isso acontecesse. Mione voltou sua atenção para o Profeta. E eu me virei para a lareira, passando a observar as chamas._

_Um tempo considerável se passou, sem que nada desviasse a nossa atenção. Até que passos na escada fizeram com que nós olhássemos para a mesma. Segundos depois, Harry, Rony, Tiago e Sirius apareceram._

— Até que enfim! – _Hermione exclamou. – _Vocês sabem que horas são?

— Bom dia pra você também, Hermione. – _Harry respondeu_. – Bom dia Gina, bom dia Ly.

— Bom dia, Harry. – _nós três falamos juntas, e todos riram. Aliás, quase todos riram. Sirius e Rony pareciam decididamente emburrados._

— Bom dia, Lily. – _Pontas falou. Lily revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Aliás, desviou sua atenção – e a de todos – para Sirius._

— Por que tanto mau humor, Sir?

— O novo _despertador _do Pontas. – _ele respondeu, cruzando os braços._

— Faltou o biquinho, Almofada. – _Pontas falou. Sirius bufou, descruzando os braços._

­­­­— Certo... qualquer dia desses estaremos rindo sobre isso. – _falou, embora ainda parecendo contrariado._ – Mas agora... nós vamos ou não vamos tomar café?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— Eu não acredito! _– Sir resmungou. Na verdade, ele já vinha resmungando a mesma coisa desde metade do caminho. Eu e Mione suspiramos._ – Eu não acredito que vocês já tomaram café! – _qualquer um que o ouvisse falar, acreditaria que ele estava completamente indignado. Mas depois de tanta convivência com ele, eu apenas comentaria que ele é um bom ator._

— Mas é claro! – _respondi, já cansada de ouvir todas as variações possíveis – e impossíveis – para: "Vocês não nos esperaram para tomar café!" – _Nós acordamos antes mesmo das nove horas, e estávamos morrendo de fome. O que queria? Que esperássemos pacientemente as _Belas Adormecidas_ resolverem acordar, mais de uma hora e meia depois?

_Ele cruzou os braços, enquanto viramos o último corredor que faltava para chegarmos ao Salão Principal. Eu ri da careta que ele fez, e fui acompanhada por Hermione. Alguns segundos depois, Harry e Rony, muitos passos à frente, e entretidos numa conversa aparentemente muito secreta, pararam bruscamente de andar. Aliás, eles pararam assim que olharam para dentro do salão. Gina e Potter, discutindo – no sentido total da palavra – quadribol, não estavam prestando a devida atenção, e trombaram com Harry e Rony. Sir, Mione e eu, apenas observamos calmamente enquanto o Feto praguejava._

— Que foi? – _Gina perguntou. _– Por que vocês pararam?

— O salão está vazio. – _Rony falou, chocado._

— Claro. – _Hermione falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. E devemos concordar. Era. _– Já são mais de onze horas. Os elfos já pararam de mandar comida para o salão há muito tempo. E já tiraram tudo também.

_Harry suspirou._

— Para as cozinhas, então. - _e nós voltamos a andar na nossa estranha formação. 2-2-3. Dessa vez, Gina e Potter deram mais espaço entre eles e os dois da frente. Mas voltaram a falar qualquer coisa sobre balaços, goles e pomos-de-ouro._

— Engraçado. – _comentei, depois de algum tempo. Sir e Mione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo._

— O que?

— A Gina. – _esclareci. Sirius riu. Mione nos olhou curiosa._

— Um pouco. - _ele falou, ainda rindo._

— Do que, afinal, vocês estão falando? – _Hermione perguntou, enfim. Eu e Sir nos entreolhamos._

— Bom, depois que você saiu da sala... o Potter ficou fazendo perguntas, e perguntas... querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, etc. Ele estava torrando a paciência dela. , bom, ela se irritou.

— O Pontas não tem mesmo jeito com as ruivas... – _Sirius riu-se._

— A Gi... se irritou com ele? – _Mione perguntou e, assim que eu afirmei, ela virou-se para olhá-lo. Demorou-se alguns segundos, tempo esse em que Sir e eu ficamos sem entender muita coisa. Ele voltou-se para nós. – _Mas... como é que ele está tão bem assim? Ele não está mancando nem nada... nenhuma marca no rosto... ou outra coisa do gênero.

_Sir arregalou os olhos._

— Como assim?

— O último cara que irritou a Gina, bom... _– ela sussurrou misteriosa. Sir chegou mais perto, a fim de ouvir melhor. – _Eu diria que ele, definitivamente, precisou da Madame Pomfrey. – _concluiu. Sirius voltou a andar normalmente, e olhou para Gina._

— Só de olhar ninguém diria. – _comentou._

— Acho então que ela deve ter se controlado. Ou ele não a irritou tanto assim. – _falei. ­_– Porque ela só respondeu. E muito bem, por sinal. Fez ele calar a boca. Tem noção do quão raro é isso?

— É. – _Sirius comentou, como se ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo. – _Só a Lils tinha feito isso antes. Espero que ele não comece a chamá-la para sair também.

— Então – _Hermione continuou, ignorando-o. _– a parte engraçada seria... eles estarem discutindo quadribol _amavelmente_?

— Basicamente, sim. – _Sir respondeu. E continuou, num sorriso típico que era só dele. – _Tão amavelmente que pensaríamos que eles são normais, não? – _nós duas rimos. Não é possível que ele tenha um comentário pra tudo! _– Hum... já que falamos em quadribol... a quantas anda o campeonato? E a última Copa Mundial? Quem...

_Hermione cruzou os braços e ficou séria. Sirius silenciou-se._

— Não venha me falar de quadribol.

— Por quê? – _eu perguntei, quase que automaticamente. Eu e minha enorme boca. Cale-se, Lílian Evans!_

— Porque eu não vejo graça alguma em...

— Você já falou isso pra _Vitinho_, Granger?

_Nós estávamos tão entretidos na nossa conversa que nem sequer havíamos percebido que já havíamos chegado em frente ao quadro da fruteira. Todos os outros já estavam parados, aparentemente esperando-nos. E foi a voz de Rony que nos despertou. Hermione respirou fundo ao meu lado, atingindo uma postura severa. Sir sussurrou algo como: "Mini-McGonagall", e eu sorri, não ousando fazer qualquer som, ao mesmo tempo em que ela deu um passo à frente, e no segundo seguinte eu percebi que nós cinco havíamos formado como que um circulo em volta dela e de Rony._

_Quando ela falou, a voz saiu baixa e venenosa._

— Se eu já falei pro Vitor que eu não vejo muita graça em quadribol_? – os olhos dela faiscaram. _– Não que seja da sua conta Weasley..._ – ela falou, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia cócegas na pêra, e assim que a maçaneta verde apareceu, ela a girou, e olhou de novo para Rony. Dessa vez, sua voz saiu displicente. – _Mas já. E não faz muito tempo, sabe?_ – e entrou na cozinha._

_Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sorrindo. Deu dois tapas no ombro de Rony e entrou na cozinha, sendo seguido por Gina. Rony bufou, e entrou irritado. Sirius e Potter se entreolharam, e eu estava passando por eles, para poder entrar na cozinha, quando Gina e Hermione saíram de lá como dois furacões, e empurraram Potter e Sir, respectivamente, para longe da porta. Eu as olhei, intrigada. Rony também saiu da cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si._

— Hei, que é isso? Eu sei que eu sou o _grande Sirius Black, _mas isso já não é assédio? – _Sirius perguntou, e Hermione lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço._

— Silêncio! – _falou, rindo._ – E não, não é.

— Pois parece.

_Eu sorri. Eles continuaram falando por mais algum tempo, mas eu não percebi. Eu desviei meu olhar para Gina e Potter; e de repente, eu só podia vê-los._

_Eles estavam muito perto um do outro. Aparentemente Gina havia apoiado as duas mãos no peito dele para empurrá-lo, mas diferente de Hermione, que havia soltado Sirius tão logo ele batera as costas na parede, ela permanecera no mesmo lugar. Aliás, ela não tinha como estar tão perto apenas por tê-lo empurrado. Ou será que tinha? Talvez a força aplicada mais a velocidade utilizada, combinadas com o percurso mínimo e de medida desconhecida e de fácil erro... CHEGA! Isso não é momento para pensar em Física, Lílian Evans!_

_Mas... eles estão muito perto. Perto demais!!!! Potter parece hipnotizado. Gina também. Eles não desviaram os olhos um do outro. Eles sequer piscam!!! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin! Isso de novo não. De novo NÃO! Não, não e NÃO!!! Por favor... isso não está acontecendo. Não pode estar..._

— Lils? – _eu ouvi a voz de Sir, ao mesmo tempo em que ele colocava a mão em meu ombro. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dos dois._ – Lils! – _chamou de novo. Eu não respondi. Eu queria responder. Mas eu... apenas não podia._ – Lils! – _ele passou a mão em frente aos meus olhos, e eu pisquei, dirigindo meu olhar à ele._

— Sir... _– murmurei. Eu tenho plena consciência de que disse isso muito baixo. Nem eu mesma pude me ouvir._ – Me diz que... é um pesadelo.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Eu devo admitir, Mione – _falei, entrando na cozinha._ – Eu esperava outra resposta de você. Mas isso foi muito melhor...

_Hermione virou-se assustada para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que vários elfos chegavam perto de nós, e quando Gina passou pela porta, ela falou._

— Harry... o Monstro!

_Eu pisquei. Quem? Como? Onde? E então eu me lembrei._

— Monstro... mas... Sirius não pode vê-lo!

— E o que faremos? – _Gina perguntou, enquanto Rony entrava na cozinha, lentamente. Eu falei e primeira – e única – coisa que se passou pala minha mente._

— Não os deixe entrar na cozinha. Nenhum dos três.

_Gina e Mione saíram às pressas da cozinha, e Rony me olhou, intrigado._

— O que você vai fazer?

— Mantê-lo longe de nós. – _dei de ombros._ – Mas não me pergunte onde. Monstro!

_Poucos segundos depois Monstro apareceu, arrastando os pés. Dobby o seguia de perto. Rony acenou para mim da porta e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Eu estou ficando com fome... – _Sirius falou. Eu revirei os olhos. Sem chance!_

— Mas nós acabamos de tomar café! – _argumentei. Ele suspirou._

— Certo, certo. Mas que eu estou com fome estou.

— Sir... – _Lily começou._ – Nós sabemos que você tem um estomago de avestruz, ok? Mas você acabou de tomar café. Nós mal saímos das cozinhas! Tente pensar em outra coisa...

— Talvez eu deva pensar no porque nós não podemos ficar andando pelo castelo...

_Eu ia abrir a boca e responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido._

— Talvez porque você veio do passado e alguém pode te reconhecer. Precisa mesmo de outro motivo?

— O motivo é só esse? Porque esse é um motivo realmente... – _qual a opinião de Sirius sobre o que realmente era o motivo, nós nunca saberemos. O quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu, e ele se calou. Todos nós olhamos para a entrada. _

_Eu reconheci a forma de andar. Mesmo fora de Hogwarts há três anos, ele não mudara muito. Gina fechou a cara. Ela também reconhecera o barulho dos passos. Rony parecia curioso. Talvez se perguntando o que havia de tão conhecido na cena. Harry mantinha o olhar na entrada, concentrado. Pude perceber que o barulho de passos se intensificou, como se houvesse mais de uma pessoa andando. Mas... quem estaria com ele? O barulho do quadro se arrastando para ser fechado pode ser ouvido, no momento em que percebi que não havia errado. Era ele mesmo. Percy Weasley havia entrado no nosso campo de visão._

— Percy?! - _Rony se levantou. Gina também. Eu e Harry fizemos o mesmo._

— O que está fazendo aqui? – _Gina perguntou, ríspida._

— Eu estava nas redond... _– alguém pôs a mão sobre o ombro direito de Percy, e ele silenciou-se._

— Acho que um feliz Natal seria um bom começo, não, Percy? – _o homem ao lado de Percy comentou, num sorriso falso, ao mesmo tempo em que saía das sombras._

— Ministro. – _Harry falou, como num cumprimento. Mas estava mais para reconhecimento. O ministro lhe sorriu._

— Harry, Harry, Harry. – _falou, batendo a bengala no chão._ – Férias no castelo, é?

_Eu e Gina nos entreolhamos. Rony e Percy se encaravam. Harry não respondeu. O homem continuou._

— Hum... vejo que seus amigos também ficaram... – _ele deu uma olhadela para Lily, Pontas e Sirius. Harry deu um passo à frente._ – Será que eu poderia... conversar um pouco com você? Em particular, sabe?

_Rony desviou o olhar de Percy após a última frase de Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry o olhou. Depois olhou para mim, e de mim para Gina. Arriscou olhar para Lily e Sirius, sentados lado a lado. Pontas estava fora do alcance de sua visão._

— Ah, certo. Lá em cima então, ministro? – _Harry opinou, apontando para as escadas. O adulto concordou, e atravessou a sala, rumo às escadas. Pouco depois, não se via mais nenhum dos dois. Nós pudemos ouvir a porta se fechar._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Nós entramos no primeiro dormitório vazio. E assim e passamos, fechei a porta, tomando o cuidado de ter certeza de que ela não se abriria sozinha._

— Então... – _Scrimgeour começou._ – esse é o seu dormitório?

— Não. E segundo a placa na porta é o do terceiro ano.

— Claro, claro. – _eu me mantive em silêncio. Após alguns instantes, ele voltou a falar. - _Há muito tempo que queria conhecê-lo. Você sabia?

— Não. – _respondi. E, realmente, eu não sabia._

— Ah, sim, há muito tempo. Mas Dumbledore o protege muito. O que é natural, depois de tudo por que você passou... principalmente o que aconteceu no Ministério... – _ele pareceu esperar alguma resposta minha, mas eu não correspondi, então ele continuou._ – Estou esperando uma oportunidade para conversar com você desde que assumi, mas Dumbledore tem, e, como digo, é compreensível, me impedido.

_Eu continuei calado, aguardando. Eu o deixaria continuar até que ele chegasse onde ele queria chegar._

— Os boatos que têm corrido! Bem, é claro que sabemos que as histórias acabam distorcidas... todos os rumores de uma profecia... de você ser "o Eleito"...

_É... estamos perto agora, da verdadeira razão que lhe trouxe aqui, ministro, eu achei que demoraria mais... que você enrolaria mais..._

—... presumo que Dumbledore tenha discutido essas questões com você, não?

_Mas é claro! Oras... mas não sei... será que eu deveria lhe falar a verdade?_

_O vento invernal entrou pela janela parcialmente aberta, balançando o cortinado mais próximo. Eu o observei por um momento. Talvez... meia verdade..._

— É, temos discutido. – _respondi, sem olhá-lo._

— Têm, têm. – _Scrimgeour se animou. Eu podia vê-lo me observando, os olhos semicerrados. Bom... a cortina balançando poderia ser um bom objeto para fingir distração..._ – E que é que Dumbledore tem lhe dito, Harry?

— Desculpe, mas isto é só entre nós. – _respondi, tentando manter a voz o mais agradável possível. E ele também foi leve e simpático quando disse:_

— Ah, claro, são confidências, eu não iria querer que você as revelasse... não, não... e, de qualquer forma, faz diferença se você é ou não "o Eleito"?

_Se faz diferença ou não eu ser "o Eleito"? Sinceramente! É só mais um título inútil inventado pelos jornais! Diferença? O que raios ele quer dizer com isso?_

— Não sei o que o senhor quer realmente dizer, ministro.

— Bem, naturalmente, para _você, _fez uma enorme diferença – _ele deu uma risada. – _Mas para a comunidade bruxa como um todo... é uma questão de percepção, não é? É aquilo em que as pessoas acreditam que é importante.

_Eu não disse nada. Talvez... será mesmo que ele quer chegar à esse ponto? A cortina agora se enrolava em si mesma, e eu me mantive olhando-a._

— As pessoas acreditam que você é "o Eleito", entende? Acham que você é um herói, o que é claro, você é, Harry, eleito ou não! Quantas vezes você enfrentou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado até agora? Bem, seja como for – _ele continuou, dessa vez sem esperar resposta, enfim!_ – a questão é que você é um símbolo de esperança para muitos, Harry. A idéia de que alguém de sentinela que talvez possa, ou até talvez esteja _destinado_ a destruir Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado... bem é natural que isso revigore as pessoas. E não posso deixar de sentir que, quando perceber isto, você talvez considere, bem, quase como um dever, apoiar o Ministério e dar alento a todos.

_A cortina finalmente se enrolou de vez. Eu fiquei em silêncio tanto tempo que Scrimgeour desviou sua atenção para a cortina também._

— É algo interessante o que o vento pode fazer, não? Mas que me diz, Harry?

— Não compreendo exatamente o que o senhor quer. – _respondi vagarosamente._ – Apoiar o Ministério... que quer dizer com isso?

— Ah, bem, nada muito oneroso, posso lhe assegurar. Se você fosse visto entrando e saindo do Ministério de vez em quando, por exemplo, daria a impressão correta. E, naturalmente, enquanto estivesse lá, você teria ampla oportunidade de conversar com Gawain Robards, meu sucessor na chefia da Seção de Aurores. Dolores Umbridge me disse que você alimenta a ambição de se tornar auror. Bem, isso poderia ser facilmente arranjado...

_Como? Então Dolores Umbridge continua no Ministério?_

— Então, basicamente – _falei, como se apenas esclarecesse alguns pontos –, _o senhor gostaria de dar a impressão de que estou trabalhando para o Ministério?

— Daria mais animo a todos pensar que você participa mais, Harry_ – ele falou, parecendo aliviado. É, eu entendi muito rápido, ministro. _– "O Eleito" sabe... é uma questão de dar esperança às pessoas, a sensação de que há coisas emocionantes acontecendo...

— Mas se eu ficar entrando e saindo do _Ministério – perguntei, me esforçando para manter o tom amigável da conversa. –, _não irá parecer que eu aprovo o que o Ministério está fazendo?

— Bem_ – ele franziu ligeiramente a testa. –, _bem, sim, em parte é por isso que gostaríamos...

— Não, acho que não vai dra certo_ – falei gentilmente. – _Veja senhor, não gosto de algumas coisas que o Ministério está fazendo. Prender o Lalau Shunpike, por exemplo.

_Scrimgeour calou-se, mas sua expressão endureceu instantaneamente._

— Eu não esperaria que você compreendesse_ – disse, mas eu posso garantir que ele não disfarça a raiva tão bem quanto eu. – _Vivemos tempos perigosos, e é preciso tomar certas medidas. Você tem dezesseis anos...

— Dumbledore tem muito mais de dezesseis anos e também acha que Lalau não devia estar em Azkaban. O senhor está transformando Lalau em bode expiatório do mesmo modo que quer me transformar em mascote.

_Nós nos encaramos demorada e inflexivelmente. Por fim, ele falou, nada cordial._

— Entendo. Você prefere, como seu herói Dumbledore, se desassociar do Ministério?

— Não quero ser usado.

— Alguns diriam que é seu dever se deixar usar pelo Ministério! – _Percy, claro, eu não._

— É, e outros diriam que é seu dever verificar se as pessoas são realmente Comensais da Morte antes de metê-las na prisão. O senhor está fazendo o mesmo que Bartô Crouch fez. Os senhores nunca entendem muito bem, não é? Ou temos Fudge, fingindo que tudo está ótimo enquanto as pessoas são assassinadas debaixo do nariz dele, ou temos o senhor, metendo as pessoas erradas na prisão e querendo fingir que "o Eleito" está trabalhando para o Ministério!

— Então você não é "o Eleito"? - _ele indagou._

— Pensei ter ouvido o senhor dizer que não faria diferença. – _respondi com uma risada amargurada. _– Pelo menos, não para o senhor.

— Eu não devia ter dito isso. – _ele interpôs, ligeiro._ – Foi falta de tato...

— Não, foi sincero. Uma das poucas coisas sinceras que o senhor me disse. O senhor não se importa que eu viva ou morra, mas faz questão que eu o ajude a convencer a todos que está ganhando a guerra contra Voldemort. Não esqueci, ministro.

_Ergui a mão direita. Ali, nas costas da minha mão, destacavam-se, lívidas, as cicatrizes que Umbridge me obrigara a gravar: Não devo contar mentiras._

— Não me lembro do senhor ter corrido em minha defesa quando eu estava tentando dizer a todos que Voldemort tinha retornado. O Ministério não esteve tão interessado em ser meu amigo no ano que passou.

_O silencio chegou. Nós ficamos parados. O vento parara de balançar a cortina. Parara de ventar, mais precisamente._

— Que anda fazendo Dumbledore?_ – ele perguntou bruscamente, quebrando o silêncio._ – Aonde vai quando se ausenta de Hogwarts?

— Não faço a menor idéia. - _bem que eu gostaria de saber..._

— E não me diria se fizesse, não é?

— Não, não diria.

— Bem, então, terei de ver se descubro por outros meios.

— Pode tentar – _falei, indiferente._ – Mas o senhor parece mais inteligente do que Fudge, por isso seria de imaginar que tivesse aprendido com os erros dele. Fudge tentou interferir em Hogwarts. O senhor deve ter reparado que ele não é mais ministro, mas Dumbledore continua a ser diretor. Eu deixaria Dumbledore em paz se fosse o senhor.

_Houve uma longa pausa._

— Bem, é evidente que ele fez um excelente trabalho com você – _falou, o olhar frio e duro atrás dos óculos. – _Você é por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore, não, Potter?

— Sou. Que bom que deixamos isso claro.

_E, dando as costas ao ministro, abri a porta e saí do quarto, rumo ao meu próprio dormitório._

"_Por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore". Pode ter certeza, Rufus Scrimgeour. A minha lealdade está com Alvo Dumbledore. Não com o Ministério da Magia._

**N/B. Nusss... q q foi esse capitulo? Vitoria com os olhinhos brilhando Tah perfeito! Adorei o ciúmes da Lily, tadinha já sofre tanto (oooo com um Maroto daquele aos pés...) Gente plixxx naum culpem a Shofis pela demora, a culpa foi minha Vitoria vendo luzes verdes vindo em sua direção Entao naum a culpem. Desculpem, e isso naum vai + se repetir. S2VitoriaS2.**

**_N/A: Luzes verdes na sua direção? Na nossa direção. Não se esqueça de que eu só te mandei o cap dia 31..._**

**_Hum hum. Deixe-me ver... por onde eu começo? Ah, claro, pelo começo... rs_**

**_Eu sei que houve uma demora nesse cap que não houve nos outros... exceto na parte I , mas as coisas estão ficando mais complicadas... e as aulas começaram, afinal! E, oho, eu estou no primeiro colegial! (grande coisa. Só porque a porcaria da escola resolveu que os seus alunos devem estar um nível acima dos das escolas concorrentes, colocaram a gente de cobaia... hum, apaga isso da memória)._**

**_Entaum... o meu tempo está diminuindo. A partir da semana que vem, por exemplo, eu terei que ficar a tarde para ed. física e laboratório de ciências. Fora os trabalhos e lá lá lá. Mas o que importa é: eu tentarei atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder. Certo?_**

**_Bom... o que mais eu tenho pra dizer? Além de 'muito obrigado por estarem lendo'?_**

**_Ah, claro. Um agradecimento especial a Tia Jô, por ter escrito parte desse cap... claro, ela também escreveu toda a história de antes, mas a gente finge que esqce... rs_**

**_Outro agradecimento, dessa vez pra minha betinha qrida: t dolu, viu? Não se preocupe, pensar sempre é bom. BjoO grandeeee!!! _**

**_hum... e acho que só._**

**_Agora, aos reviews:_**

_**Nany Potter:**_

_OiE! Pois eh, foi uma das partes que eu mais gostei no cap. Potter-pai, nem sei d ond eu tirei issu..._

_A Lily reagiu realmente bem ao fato de ser casada com ele... digo... ao fato de TER um Filho com ele. Eu teria pirado._

_Brigada, também amei a review! (naum sei qto ao seu logo, mas eu postei assim que deu...)_

_Bju!_

_**Mel Black Potter:**_

_Pois eh, eu tbem jah encontrei muitas fics em q o Pontas e a Lily não sabem que o Harry é filho deles... _

_Eu tenho três noticias para você:_

_A primeira é que você não precisa esperar mais pelo cap. Rs._

_A segunda é que agora você vai ter que esperar pelo próximo cap... (aff)_

_E a terceira eh q eu simplesmente amo quando vejo q tem uma review sua!_

_Naum, você não demorou pra comentar, não. Já em compensação, eu pra postar..._

_Bjos_

_Ps: você comentou que prefere fics em que a Lily e o Pontas sabem que o Harry é filho deles... já leu "**Com o tempo tudo muda" **da **Ara Potter**? Eu a achei faz pouco tempo... e recomendo, assim como todas as outras fics dela, que eu AMO, por acaso._

**_Lisa Evans:_**

_A minha fic estah demais? Você tem certeza? Absoluta?_

_Brigada, mas brigada msm!_

_Cap postado, certo?_

_Hum, eu também recomendo a você "**Com o tempo tudo muda**" da **Ara Potter**. Tá nas minhas fics favoritas... aliás, taí uma fic que eu recomendo a todo mundo._

_Beijo_

_**Ninha Costa:**_

_Que bom saber que você adorou e que tah curtindo... _

_Espero que você continue gostando!_

_Bjs_

_**Agora que eu já respondi as reviews fofas, me vou...**_

**_Ah! Antes, um presentinho (dois, aliás):_**

**_...eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar. E ela tampouco o fez._**

_**Eu poderia tê-la beijado, se quisesse. Mas não o fiz.**_

_**Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Tudo o que sei que é eu não percebi ele passar. Na verdade, ele pareceu parar.**_

**_Eu podia ver cada sarda no rosto dela. Algumas tão claras que quase não se via. Era uma composição delicada. Muito delicada. As sardas do rosto dela eram espalhadas de modo uniforme..._**

— **Eu... não era pra... _– ela suspirou, cansada._ – Por que vocês têm de ser tão parecidos?**

— **Como?**

_**Ela manteve-se em silêncio por um momento.**_

— **Você e o Harry... são muito parecidos. Acho que... que talvez...**

— **Quer dizer que você é minha nora? – _ela piscou, e depois me olhou como se nunca tivesse me visto antes._**

— **Sua nora? _– ela riu_. – Só se você tiver tido outro filho...**

_**bom, agora eu vou mesmo.**_

_**Bjks mágiks pra vocês**_

_**§høfï§**_

_**5/fev**_

_**Obs: sabem, tem um botãozinho roxo ali embaixo, muito fofo por sinal, que muito me agrada. Deixe um comentário e faça parte da campanha "Faça uma autora feliz, tenha o próximo capítulo mais rápido" (Fuafe, tepcamara).**_


	8. Dia de Natal Parte IV

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

**Capítulo Cinco – Dia de Natal**

**Parte IV – Noite**

_O que foi aquilo? Não, sério... o que foi aquilo? Eu ainda não consegui entender! O que raios foi aquilo? Será que alguém pode me dizer? Merlin?_

_Num momento, eu estava curioso sobre quem seria Vitor – ou Vitinho. Creio que talvez seja alguém que eu não virei a conhecer. Vai saber... eu tive a impressão de que Rony tem ciúmes dele com Hermione. Mas isso já é outra história. –, e no outro, eu estava sendo empurrado contra a parede mais próxima._

_Por um milésimo de segundo eu considerei a hipótese de que fosse Lily a me empurrar – sabe, isso não seria de todo ruim... – mas no outro milésimo eu percebi que não poderia ser. Por mais que os cabelos – e a altura – fossem praticamente iguais, eu saberia reconhecê-la a quilômetros de distância. Porque ela é a minha Lily._

_E então, eu sabia que era Gina a me empurrar. E quando as minhas costas bateram pouco dolorosamente na parede fria de pedra, o que já estava esquisito ficou estranhíssimo. Ela deve ter pegado muito impulso, mas o fato é que quando a parede impediu que eu fosse mais para trás, com o tranco, nós ficamos muito próximos. Próximos demais, se é que me entende._

_Nós nos encaramos. E tudo ficou mais estranho – sim, ainda era possível._

_Talvez seja pelo fato de ela ser estranhamente – eu já estou ficando cansado dessa palavra... – parecida com Lílian, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar. E ela tampouco o fez._

_Eu poderia tê-la beijado, se quisesse. Mas não o fiz._

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Tudo o que sei que é eu não percebi ele passar. Na verdade, ele pareceu parar._

_Eu podia ver cada sarda no rosto dela. Algumas tão claras que quase não se via. Era uma composição delicada. Muito delicada. As sardas do rosto dela eram espalhadas de modo uniforme. Uniforme e delicadamente._

_Os olhos, um castanho puxado para mel. O cabelo, ruivo, fascinante. Um brilho único._

_Talvez essa seja a parte mais estranha. Se eu escrevesse isso, e desse para qualquer um dos Marotos ler – incluindo eu – ouviria, categoricamente, que era da Lily que eu estava falando. _

_Não que eu tenha desistido da Lily. Nunca! Eu não desistiria dela por nada – ainda mais agora –, sem chance! Mas acho que... ah!, nem sei mais o que eu acho ou deixo de achar. Eu... me encantei por Gina Weasley. E eu já posso até ver... eu posso sentir... eu vou arrumar problemas por causa disso. Muitos problemas._

— Pontas? – _uma voz doce chegou aos meus ouvidos. – _Você está bem? Não quis jantar...

— Ah... tô, tô bem sim. Eu só não estou com fome. - _respondi, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentava na beirada da cama._

— Você, sem fome? - _eu a olhei, intrigado._

— Como assim? Eu não entendi. _– ela riu._

— Foi o Sirius que disse que você devia estar doente... – _ela gesticulou._ – Porque você sempre tá com fome.

— Acho que ele me confundiu com si próprio. Cães...

— Ele eu sei que é um cachorro. Mas e você? Em que se transforma?

_Eu engasguei, e ela precisou dar me socorrer._

— Co-mo... você sabe?

— Sabendo. - _ela encolheu os ombros._ – E então...?

— Cervo.

— Cervo? -_ ela pareceu já ter imaginado._ – Então tá explicado. – _murmurou._

— O que é que tá explicado?

— Hum... um patrono por aí...

— Ah. Mas... você veio só pra ver se eu estou bem?

_Ela fez uma careta esquisita._

— Não. Na verdade... eu queria... queria conversar com você.

— Conversar comigo? Sobre o que?

— Sobre hoje de manhã.

_Eu confesso que não esperava. Certo, quando ela falou que queria conversar comigo, eu imaginei que esse pudesse ser o assunto. Mas eu não imaginei que ela chegaria tão rápido ao ponto._

— Hoje de manhã? Hum... - _eu me ajeitei na cama._ – Quem ouve você falar acredita que aconteceu alguma coisa.

_Ela cruzou os braços._

— O que foi aquilo? – _perguntou._

— Hei! Eu não fiz nada! – _fingi indignação. _– Você quem saiu daquele jeito da cozinha. E, aliás, por que você saiu daquele jeito da cozinha? - _ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes._

— Não vem ao caso agora. – _falou finalmente._ – Eu saí porque saí. E não vim conversar sobre o porquê de ter saído do jeito que saí. Agora... será que você pode me dizer... o que foi aquilo?

_Eu sorri levemente._

— Quando eu descobrir, claro.

— Eu... não era pra... _– ela suspirou, cansada._ – Por que vocês têm de ser tão parecidos?

— Como?

_Ela manteve-se em silêncio por um momento._

— Você e o Harry... são muito parecidos. Acho que... que talvez...

— Quer dizer que você é minha nora? – _ela piscou, e depois me olhou como se nunca tivesse me visto antes._

— Sua nora? _– ela riu_. – Só se você tiver tido outro filho...

— Eu só tive o Harry?

— Só. – _ela demorou um pouco para confirmar, como se avaliasse a pergunta._

— Por quê?

— Oras, você também não é filho único?

_Bom, isso é verdade._

— Sou. – _respondi._

— Então pronto.

— Certo. Mas... por que você não é minha nora?

— Porque eu não tenho nada como seu filho...!

— E por que você não tem nada com o meu filho?

— Por que você não tem nada com a Lily?

_Eu a olhei por um momento._

— Acho que entendi.

_Nós ficamos em silêncio. Até que ela voltou a falar:_

— Falando na Lily... você saberia dizer porque ela está me evitando?

— Não. Não sei se você se lembra, mas ela também me evita. Assim fica difícil saber qualquer coisa.

— Pois é. – _ela murmurou._

— Eu tenho uma teoria.

— E ela seria...

— Já ouviu falar em _sogra_? – _ela me olhou como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. E depois riu. Nós dois rimos. Porque, afinal, não havia outra coisa para ser feita._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Eu já nem sei mais em que pensar. Eu achei que tudo isso já tivesse se apagado. Achei que eu já tivesse esquecido tudo isso. Que esse sentimento fizesse parte do meu passado. Mas não". _

_Quando eu o vi com a Gina... – não que eu já não o tenha visto com outras garotas... mas isso foi... diferente. – eu não sei o que deu em mim. Tudo o que eu podia fazer, era observá-los. Eu não podia me mexer. Não conseguia pensar em como fazer para que qualquer um dos meus músculos se mexesse. Eu não me lembrava de como piscar! Nem de como respirar... ou de como fazer meu coração bater. Sim, porque ele parou de bater – pelo menos eu me lembro de ele ter parado de bater, e não me lembro de quando foi que ele voltou a exercer sua função primordial, que é bombear meu sangue pelas artérias. E não... não... ahhh! A única função do meu coração é bater. Bombear sangue, fazendo com que ele percorra as artérias, oxigenando as minhas células! A única! E ouse me desafiar, coração, para você ver o que eu faço com você!_

_E agora, eu estou aqui... na Sala Precisa, me escondendo de tudo e todos. Principalmente de um ser de óculos e cabelos arrepiados. Aa... bom, até anteontem isso bastaria para que qualquer pessoa entendesse que eu estou falando do Feto. Hoje, essa também pode ser uma descrição para o meu filho. Meu filho... hunf! Com o Feto! Ah, eu ainda vou enlouquecer._

_Bom, é claro que eu vou enlouquecer... segundo o Harry eu vou me casar com o Feto – argh! –, e não devemos esquecer o fato de que eu terei – terei. Harry ainda não é meu filho. Será, num dia distante em que eu já terei enlouquecido de vez – um filho com Tiago Potter. Eca. Não, Lílian Evans, esqueça isso. Lembrar que você terá qualquer coisa com o Potter que irá originar um filho te fará mal. Muito mal._

_Sabe... a Sala Precisa está muito aconchegante hoje. Ela está pequena, vermelha e dourada, com algumas guirlandas, alguns visgos, até uma árvore de Natal – em miniatura, obviamente – toda enfeitada. Alguns pufes de vários tamanhos espalhados, inclusive o pufe no qual eu estou deitada, uma mesinha, na qual pode ser vista a caneca – agora vazia – de chocolate quente que eu materializei há alguns minutos, junto com um prato, também vazio, onde havia biscoitos._

_Por quê? Por que isso agora? Por três anos, TRÊS anos, eu o tenho ignorado. Ele me chama pra sair e ouve não. Não verdade, ele já deve ter ouvido quase toda as formas negativas existentes._

_E eu estou aqui, desperdiçando o meu dia de Natal – agora o final da tarde, pelo o que eu posso ver pela janela. Na verdade não é bem uma janela. É um quadro que me mostra a paisagem que eu estaria vendo do meu dormitório. Então, é uma imitação de janela. –, trancada na Sala Precisa por pura escolha, por não conseguir imaginar qual seria a minha reação ao vê-lo. A mais provável – e que mais me agrada, também – seria estrangulá-lo. Mas isso me faria ser presa. Ah não ser, é claro, que eu ficasse escondida. Pensando bem... eu estaria fazendo um bem para a humanidade. Então... não, eu não seria presa. Ótimo isso. Já posso estrangulá-lo sem culpa._

_Certo. Estrangulá-lo, ou matá-lo de qualquer forma – de preferência lenta e dolorosamente – não ajudaria em muita coisa, já que sumiria apenas com ele. Mas eu ficaria feliz... muito feliz. E isso é bom._

_Pensando bem... eu sei muito bem do que eu realmente preciso. Das minhas amigas. Eu preciso conversar com elas... ser consolada por elas... tentar segurar Melanye para que ela não mate realmente o Feto... rir de qualquer briga absurda entre ela e Rebecca... porque elas fazem isso só para desviar a minha atenção e me fazer rir... e elas acham que eu não sei disso... eu preciso de um ombro amigo... de alguém que nunca me abandonou, mesmo nas situações mais difíceis... e que eu também nunca abandonei... alguém que me entenda melhor do que eu mesma... alguém que preze pelo meu bem... que me lote de chocolate... e que depois desconverse quando eu reclamo que estou mais pesada que uma baleia azul..._

_Eu me pergunto... o que será que elas diriam quando eu contasse pra elas que... bom, enfim... o que será que elas diriam?"_

_Soltei o pergaminho no qual eu escrevia, e olhei para o nada._

_Como se fosse mágica – sério? Não, Lílian Evans, você não é uma bruxa, não está em Hogwarts, que por um acaso não é uma Escola de Magia e Bruxaria – eu pude ver Melanye e Rebecca bem na minha frente, meio que respondendo a minha pergunta._

"_Você tem certeza Lils? Porque se você tiver certeza absoluta... tudo o que eu vou poder fazer é te matar. – Escutei Lanye dizer, calmamente. Sorri, imaginando que essa realmente seria a reação mais provável de Melanye Grant. – E então, talvez eu me matasse, já que você faria uma falta enorme... como eu não quero me matar... você poderia, encarecidamente, parar de zoar com a minha cara? Ou eu precisarei te azarar?"_

_Se essa era mesmo Lanye ou se era uma imitação... tudo o que eu posso dizer, é que no caso de uma imitação... é a cópia mais perfeita de toda a bruxandade._

"_Lily, você sabe que eu te apoiaria em qualquer decisão, certo? E que, inclusive, se fosse preciso, eu... uma pessoa de paz... até mesmo te ajudaria a se matar... sim, porque eu sei que é tudo o que você está querendo nesse momento. E, é claro.. é o que nós estamos querendo também. Porque... nós podemos ter uma amiga maluca, completamente desvairada, sem noção de nada a sua volta... o que várias vezes é, sim, o seu caso... mas a última coisa que nós aceitaríamos... se aceitássemos... seria conviver com Tiago Potter. Claro... nós já convivemos com ele. Mas você me entendeu."_

_Eu me remexi incomodamente. Eu sei, é claro, que elas não me matariam. E que elas não tinham nada contra a convivência pacifica contra os Marotos. Até porque, Lanye passou um bom tempo com Sirius. Escondido, claro. Apenas eu e o Feto sabíamos. Mais ninguém. E eles até mesmo nos ameaçaram, caso essa história se espalhasse. Claro, o fato de a história não se espalhar deu a falsa impressão de que eles estavam solteiros. E veio a confusão. Mas isso é uma longa história. Ah, claro... Lanye também cresceu junto com Potter._

_Eu já estou cansada de ficar aqui sentada, sem fazer nada. Tudo bem que tampouco quero fazer alguma coisa, mas... isso cansa, sabe? Acho que vou dar uma volta... talvez voltar para a Sala Comunal..._

_Levantei-me, deixei o pergaminho em cima da mesinha e, desamassando a roupa, fui andando calmamente até a porta... distraída, a abri. Pensado aonde iria, passei por ela, olhando para minhas mãos. Algo me fez parar o movimento de fechar a porta, faltando apenas alguns centímetros. Eu paralisei por um segundo. Estava sendo observada._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Lílian, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, levantou a cabeça para descobrir quem a observava. Encarou-o por um momento. Puxou o ar com força, para depois soltá-lo, irritada. Num único movimento, girou sobre os calcanhares, voltando a abrir a porta de modo que pudesse passar, e então deu um passo à frente, entrando de volta na Sala Precisa. Com as duas mãos na porta, tentou fechá-la. Mas algo – alguém – mais forte que a garota manteve a porta aberta, para logo depois passar por ela. Lílian deu vários passos para trás, enquanto ele fechava a porta._

— Posso saber o porquê de tanta agressividade?

— Você tem _certeza_ de que quer saber? – _ela perguntou, o tom de voz baixo e letal. Qualquer outro teria saído dali. Aliás, qualquer um que não fosse maluco teria saído dali. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso._

— Tenho. – _respondeu simplesmente, até mesmo muito calmo. Ela encarou-o friamente por alguns segundos, até falar, medindo as palavras._

— Eu _simplesmente_ não acredito que eu tenha me casado e tido um filho com você por pura e espontânea vontade. Porque isso é algo inconcebível. Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, Potter. E tenha certeza de que isso é algo que _não_ irá mudar.

— Pergunte ao Harry se isso não mudará.

— Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

_Ele riu nervoso, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ela bufou._

— Muito pelo contrário. Ele tem _tudo_ a ver com isso.

— Só porque num futuro muito distante ele será o filho que eu terei com você? Poupe-me Potter.

— Futuro muito distante? Em qual planeta você está?

— Como? – _ela indagou, parecendo não acreditar. – _Na Terra, muito bem, obrigada.

— Pois não parece. Futuro muito distante seria quinze, vinte anos... não _seis_ anos.

— Quer dizer que vai daqui a mais ou menos esse tempo eu serei enfeitiçada pra me casar com você?

_Eles ficaram em silencio. Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, que se manteve imóvel._

— Se você acha que eu faria algo assim, você _realmente_ não me conhece, Lílian.

— É Evans pra você, Potter.

— Por enquanto, futura Sra. Potter. – _Respirando forçadamente e mantendo os olhos semicerrados, ela segurou-se para não voar em cima dele e fazê-lo em pedacinhos. Mas não por muito tempo. – _Lílian Evans Potter. Fica boni...

_Ele não pôde terminar a frase, qualquer que fosse a continuação. Com os punhos fechados, ela deu dois passos para frente, chegando perto o bastante para acertá-lo. Ele, talvez por não esperar tal reação da ruiva, demorou a se proteger._

— Babaca... idiota... imbecil... – _ela dizia enquanto batia os punhos na altura do peito dele._ – Ridículo... eu te odeio... odeio...

— Hei... Lily... isso machuca – _ele dizia, andando para trás, na tentativa de se desvencilhar da garota, completamente vermelha de raiva. Ele parecia desorientado._

— Que machuque... que machuque!... estúpido... ignóbil da pior espécie... seu... seu... – _ele finalmente conseguiu segurá-la pelos pulsos. Embora a força que ela fazia, não para se soltar, mas para continuar acertando-o, fosse muito grande, ele era maior, e mais forte. _– me solta, seu... seu... mentecapto!

— Mentecapto? – _Tiago perguntou, meio duvidoso, meio indignado._ – Não tinha nenhuma palavra mais bonita não?

— Eu uso as palavras que eu quiser, Potter. Me solta!

— Não. Pelo menos não antes de você me explicar porque...

— Eu não te devo explicação alguma! – _ela interrompeu-o. _– Me solta agora! – _voltou a se debater. Ele a segurou com mais força._

— Se não?

— Apenas me solte, Potter._ – ela falou, irritada, mas sem encará-lo._

— Por que você me odeia tanto? – _ele perguntou, exasperado, segurando-a pelos ombros e chacoalhando-a._ – O que foi que eu te fiz? O que foi que eu te fiz, Lílian?

_Ela engoliu em seco, e ficou quieta, completamente parada, apenas observando-o. Por ser mais alto que ela, ele olhava para baixo. E a franja escondia parcialmente os olhos castanho-esverdeados.. Quando fora que ele se tornara tão bonito?_

"_Provavelmente ao mesmo tempo em que se tornou o maior galinha da Hogwarts!" algo despertou em sua mente. Ela pôde ouvir a voz de Sirius retrucar, comicamente "O segundo. Ou o primeiro depois de mim, mas aí tanto faz..."._

_Eles se encararam, e ela, pela segunda vez em sua existência, estava completamente à mercê dele. Não tinha mais vontade própria e tudo o que podia fazer era esperar pelo próximo movimento dele. Que ela tinha certeza de que sabia qual era._

_O tempo parecia não passar, e ela já havia se perdido no olhar do moreno. Sorriu internamente quando ele aproximou o rosto do dela, como se houvesse ganhado uma aposta de si mesma. Ela não errara. O rosto dele estava a milímetros, ela podia sentir a respiração pesada dele. Fechou os olhos..._

_E foi nesse milésimo de segundo entre deixar-se beijar ou não, que ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Que ela recobrou a consciência de si mesma. E então virou o rosto e empurrou-o, delicadamente._

_Ele soltou-a, e confuso, viu-a dar a volta nele e sorrir amavelmente enquanto se afastava. Ela abriu a porta e saiu._

_Se paredes gritassem ao sentirem dor, certamente a da Sala Precisa teria gritado assim que Lílian Evans fechou a porta. Afinal, o soco que ela levou de Tiago Potter, mesmo sem ter feito nada, deve ter doído. Bastante._

_Ele jogou-se no pufe onde antes a garota estivera. Passado algum tempo em que ele apenas olhou para o nada – segurando a mão direita na esquerda – ele olhou para a mesinha. E viu, largado junto ao prato e à caneca, um pergaminho._

— O que raios é isso? _– perguntou, sabendo que ninguém iria responder, a não ser o próprio pergaminho. E começou a ler._

_**N/B:** O q foi isso???? Como a Lily resiste?? Meu Merlin, ME ENSINA ESSE TRUQUE!!!! O cap, ta d+, naum sei como sobrevivi sem ele tanto tempo. (q exagero) Shofis, querida do meu coração, vê se naum demora pra att. Eu (e provavelmente os leitores) to(amos) acabando com minhas(nossas) unhas!!! Bjoksss **s2Vitorias2**_

**_N/A: querida, se eu soubesse como a Lily resiste, eu com certeza te ensinaria... qdo a demorar pra att... bom, lembra de trabalho de biologia, mamãe? rs_**

**_Bom, acho q eu devo uma explicação. Pela demora e pelo cap ser tão pqno... Uma BOA explicação. A verdadeira, claro._**

**_Pra começar, a escola tem tirado grande parte do meu qrido tempo. A outra parte.. eu uso pra dormir, comer, etc._**

**_Era pra eu ter att antes... mas tres coisas aconteceram:_**

**_1) eu detestei mais da metade do q tinha escrito, e apaguei qse tudo._**

**_2) esse novo cap se perdeu no meu pc... (nao me perguntem como)_**

**_3) qdo eu o achei, tive q escrever a ultima cena toda de novo._**

**_Bom, acho q jah deu pra ter uma leve idéia, nao?_**

**_Qto à idéias, alguns devem ter percebido q eu postei uma nova fic: Anúncios no Jornal de Londres. ela eh T/L tbem, e eh soh procurar no meu perfil, qm quiser._**

**_Fora isso, acho q nao tem muita coisa pra flar, a não ser..._**

**_Desculpaaaaaaaaaa!!! eu nao quis demorar tanto assim..._**

**_mas ainda bem q deu pra postar hj.. se não, soh amanhã... ou depois, vai saber... ttas coisa acontecem..._**

**_Jah o cap... eu posso dizer q gostei... nao eh o meu preferido, mas eu gostei bastante dele. Principalmente da última cena..._**

**_hum.. q +? acho q nada..._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_LisaEvans:_**

_Q bom q vc gostou do cap.. rs.. eu tbem gostei de escrever essa parte.. qto ao transe...v__c mesma respondeu, nao? rs_

_Postei, mas acho q isso vc jah viu. e brigadinha.._

_Bjk's_

_**Lily Montgomery:**_

_Td bem sim... eu jah te disse q nao acho ela perfeita, nao disse? mas se vc acha, eh claro q ela eh! (o leitor SEMPRE tem razão!)  
__Fic att... e qto ao msn.. a gente jah ateh conversou, entao, acho q eu nao precisaria estar escrevendo essa parte o.O_

_BjoO_

**_Ninha Costa:_**

_Grande parte do capítulo nao eh de autoria minha... e sim da tia Jô, mas eu tbem gosto bastante dessa parte.  
__deixei na vontade? rs.. eh a alma do negócio!_

_Bjus!_

**_Mel Black Potter:_**

_Vc sabe q eu te adoro, nao? demorei... e demorei outra vez.. I'm sorry, honey... ótimo? oho, msm?  
Ciúmes da lily.. nao foi tanto assim... agora foi um pouco melhor... tanta coisa acumulada, coitadinho do pontas... barbaridade bater nele!  
Brigadinha pelo toque especial... eu soh troquei o ponto de vista e um gnomo por uma cortina!  
__hum.. qto a isso.. eu nao posso responder (risos maléficos) e, bom, mais ou menos. O adolescente nao, mas o adulto sim...  
Tah aki o cap, prontinho pra vc!_

_BJoOs_

**_Bom, agora eu vou indo..._**

**_nao se esqueçam, eu adoraria q vcs lessem (e comentassem, claro) Anúncio no Jornal de Londres._**

**_E não se esqçam d comentar aki tbem!_**

**_Bjos mil e um pra vcs!_**

**_Shofis_**

**_4/março_**


	9. Guerra na Neve e Etc

_**N/As::**_

_/Shofis entra disfarçadamente... pé ante pé, sem fazer barulho. Mas, desastrada do jeito que é, esbarra na mesa e derruba um vaso, fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Pronto, agora o jeito é se abaixar atrás da mesa pra desviar de raios vermelhos e verdes/_

_Geeeente, pleeeeeeeeease, não me matem okay?_

_Eu sei, eu sei, demorei um milênio e meio pra att. Eu já tava até me sentindo mal._

_E ainda, apareço por aqui com um leve cap. Mas tá bonitinho. Bem T/L..._

_Era pra ter H/G tbem. Mas uma cena bem H/G msm. Mas não deu. A cena se revoltou e não quis sair. Mas assim que ela deixar de ser revoltada e me obedecer vai ter bastante H/G. Aliás, o próximo cap vai ser essa bendita cena h/g. E eu espero não demorar muito, sabe..._

_Sim, claro_

_Ah, não. Você aqui também, não. Eu me recuso._

_Se recusa a que, maluca? Bebeu, foi? Eu só vim te lembrar..._

_Me lembrar?_

_É! Te lembrar._

_Do que?_

_De que você tem que parar de falar e deixar as pessoas lerem o cap._

_Ah! Claro, claro. Boa leitura._

**Fic: Presente de Natal**

**Capítulo Seis – Guerra na Neve e etc**

— Hei! Isso não vale! – _Rony reclamou, quando levou a terceira bolada seguida. _– Eu não estava prestando atenção!

_Pof._

_Outra bolinha o acertou, tacada por Almofadinhas dessa vez. Rony se refugiou atrás do monte de neve que usava como proteção. Eu ri, enquanto tentava acertar Pontas._

_Estávamos todos os sete nos jardins gelados de Hogwarts. Brincando de guerra de bolas de neve. Produtivo, não?_

_Depois de mais de dez minutos de briga para saber quem seria de cada equipe, decidiu-se que a divisão seria pela cor de cabelo. Portanto: Eu, Rony e Lily contra Harry, Tiago e Sirius. Hermione? Estava de juíza, embora a última coisa que parecesse estar fazendo fosse observar o jogo._

_A disputa não era tão desigual quanto parece à primeira vista. Tudo bem que são praticamente três homens contra eu e Lily mais Rony. Mas eu garanto: Já acertei muito mais vezes o Pontas e o Almofadinhas separadamente do que eles conseguiram me acertar juntos. Lily também tem uma margem assim. Já Harry, bom, eu não sei muito bem, devo tê-lo acertado algumas vezes, e ele também me acertou algumas, mas eu é que não parei pra contar._

_Certo. Eu admito. Ele me acertou quatro vezes. Eu o acertei três. Satisfeitos? Já posso voltar pro meu jogo?_

_Sirius e Rony continuavam travando sua luta em particular. Bola de neve pra cá, bola de neve pra lá. Lily e Harry pareciam agora estarem tentando acertar apenas um o outro. No que me sobrava: Tiago._

_Nós nos entreolhamos. Foram milésimos de segundos, mas nós dois fizemos o mesmo. Transmissão de pensamento, agora? Enfim, se alguém pode reclamar, esse alguém são duas pessoas. Rony e Sirius. Cada um levou uma bolada, o que garantiu que eles voltassem ao jogo, e deixassem sua guerra particular para outra hora._

_Pouco tempo depois, ninguém mais se lembrava dos times. Era cada um por si e olhe lá. Harry e Lílian haviam voltado para a brincadeira, e Hermione, depois de levar a sétima bolada – foi o que me pareceu – resolveu brincar também. Resumindo: sete crianças de basicamente 16 anos brincando na neve._

_Sirius e Rony miraram em mim ao mesmo tempo, e embora eu tenha tentado me desviar, os dois me acertaram. Chacoalhei a cabeça para tirar a neve quando ouvi um grito. Nós três nos viramos para ver de onde vinha o som. Assim que localizamos, nós três sorrimos. Era Lily. Tiago e Lily, na verdade._

— Me põe no chão, Potter! – _ela ralhou, dando tapinhas nos ombros dele. Talvez não com muita força por medo de cair._ – Me ponha no chão antes que você me derrube!

_Ele a girava, feliz. Com um sorriso bobo, quase._

— Potter... – _ela ameaçou._ – Me solta! Ou...

— Ou o que, ruiva? Vai gritar?

— Potter!

_Ele girou-a mais rápido e ela se segurou nele para não cair._

— Vou.

— Pois pode gritar. Seus gritos não me afetam mais.

— Potter, me põe no CHÃO!

— Não. – _ele respondeu, simplesmente. _– Não até você admitir que está se divertindo.

_Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos enquanto ele girava mais devagar. Ela estava realmente se divertindo. Iria dar o braço a torcer?_

— Se você prometer que me solta... – _suspirou._

— Eu prometo._ – um sorriso maroto se perpassou pelos lábios dele enquanto respondia._

— Certo. – _um pequeno sorriso pode ser visto na expressão dela. _– Eu estou me divertindo. Me solta agora?

_Eu, Harry, Rony e Mione rimos. Almofadinhas, embora concentrado na cena, abriu um meio sorriso._

_Pontas a colocou no chão. Ela deu um passo pra trás, mas se desequilibrou, e ele voltou a segurá-la._

— Muito obrigada, eu me diverti muito, mas se você não se importa...

— Você realmente se divertiu? – _ele perguntou, cauteloso, enquanto ela se soltava dele._

— Potter... _– ela suspirou cansada._ – Eu já lhe respondi essa pergunta.

— Você vai cair se tentar dar um passo sequer que seja sem ajuda. – _ele advertiu._

— Não vou. Eu não estou bêbada, Potter. Você apenas me girou demais. – _empurrando-o, ela deu dois passos para longe dele._ – Agora, eu acho que vou..._ – quando ela deu o terceiro passo, desequilibrou-se pela segunda vez, quase caindo, agora. Ela teria caído se o Pontas não tivesse um ótimo reflexo. Eu ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e me virei. Hermione tentava puxar Rony para longe dali. Ele parecia não entender o que ela estava fazendo, até que Sirius ajudou Hermione a puxá-lo. Em silêncio, os três saíram dali. Eu olhei para Mione, dando um passo na direção deles, mas ela me fez um sinal com a mão, me apontando Harry; eu me virei para olhá-lo. Ele não desgrudava os olhos de Tiago e Lily, que agora discutiam sobre ela conseguir ou não ficar em pé sozinha. Voltei a olhar para Hermione, mas ela, Rony e Almofadinhas já iam um tanto quanto longe. Suspirei._

_Observei Lílian e Tiago por um momento. Eles são tão perfeitos juntos! E não, não é porque eu sei que eles vão acabar essa história juntos ou porque vão se casar, ter um filho e etc que eu direi isso. Direi porque realmente acho. Eles se completam como ninguém. Eu, mesmo conhecendo-os há pouco tempo, percebi que, além de ela ser tudo o que ele quer, é exatamente o que ele precisa, e vice-versa. Embora Lily não admita, ele é sim, tudo o que ela procura. Mas ela não dá chance para que ele mostre a ela quem ele realmente é. Ela o afasta quando percebe nele qualquer traço do que ela considera como o garoto perfeito. Como se tivesse medo de que... ah!, sei lá! Ela é complicada. ELES dois são complicados._

_É o que eu estava falando com o Almofadinhas outro dia... hei! O que foi isso?_

_Alguém me cobriu com alguma coisa. Ah, bom, claro. Quem mais seria?_

_Espera... eu estou invisível? Oho!_

— Shh..._ – Harry murmurou quando eu abri a boca para comentar qualquer coisa. Ele também está debaixo da capa._ – Acho que eles precisam ficar sozinhos, concorda?

_Eu olhei de soslaio para os dois. Realmente. Eles precisavam ficar sozinhos, mesmo que fosse nos jardins. Harry me puxou e eu me deixei levar._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Ótimo, Potter... você me girou tanto que eu não ou mais capaz de dar três passos sem cair. _– falei, irritada. Ele tem problema mental ou é só impressão minha? Como ele ousa me rodar assim, sem mais nem menos?_ – Mas eu posso muito bem ir embora daqui sem a sua ajuda.

— Ah é? – _ele me perguntou, rindo. _– Como?

_Eu estreitei os olhos. Estava ficando realmente estressada. E isso não é bom. Pra vida dele, claro._

— Como assim, como, Potter? Você acha que é o único por aqui?

— Eu sei que não. Você também está aqui. – _ele falou, e depois olhou em volta. Eu fiz o mesmo. Mas nós não vimos ninguém._

— Eu... mas... _cadê_ todo mundo? Eles estavam aqui a um segundo! _– eu me virei brava e surpresa pra ele, que sorria feliz. _– Quer saber, Potter? Em alguns segundos eu poderei andar sem ajuda, porque eu já não estou tão tonta assim... e então...

_Mas eu nunca cheguei a terminar a frase. Foi golpe baixo o que ele fez. Eu não podia sair dali sem cair, e ele sabia. Certo. Eu não queria sair, não pretendia sair. E ele me deixou mais tonta ainda. Repito: É golpe baixo. É muito golpe baixo. É um golpe baixíssimo fazer isso assim. Eu não estava esperando... o que é golpe baixo? Me beijar como se a vida dele dependesse disso. Porque dentre todas as vezes que ele me beijou, nunca foi assim. Eu não tinha consciência de mais nada. Eu só sabia que ele estava ali. E que eu estava ali. Ele nunca me puxou tão pra perto, como se tivesse medo de me perder. Ele parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa. Mas o que?_

_Quando ele me soltou – nós nos soltamos, mesmo que eu não tenha percebido quando foi que o agarrei – eu parecia estar mais tonta ainda._

— Potter... – _comecei a falar._

— Shhhh... – _ele me interrompeu, com um selinho._ – Não fala nada. Só dessa vez... não fala nada.

_Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem emitir nenhum som, e me abracei a ele. Ficamos os dois abraçados, nos jardins congelados de Hogwarts, sem dizer nada por um bom tempo._

_Onde foi que tudo mudou? Ontem mesmo eu o odiava! Isso não pode estar acontecendo... ele não pode ter me beijado e eu não ter reagido do jeito que geralmente reajo..._

_Reagia, você quis dizer, Lílian Evans..._

_Essa é a voz da minha consciência? Porque se for, ela está meio atrasada. Devia ter dado o ar de sua graça logo quando eu perdi o controle de mim mesma e... passei a gostar dele._

_Não. Você não gosta dele. Você já gostou de outros. Pense, garota, pense..._

_Você tem razão. Eu já gostei de outros. Eu já beijei outros. Não é a mesma coisa, isso é diferente; Tiago Potter É diferente. Com ele, tudo é diferente. Seja diferente bom ou diferente ruim._

_Diferente ruim? Diga UMA coisa diferente ruim..._

_Você tem certeza de que quer só uma? Eu posso listar várias! Como por exemplo... ele... ah, ele... eu sei que posso achar alguma coisa que seja ruim nele. Eu posso!_

_Você não pode mais. Perceba!..._

_Eu posso!_

_Não pode... Você sabe que não pode. Você apenas não quer se entregar. Liberte-se. Voe, borboleta! Saia de seu casulo..._

_Casulo? Eu não estou em nenhum casulo!_

_Sim, você está. Você está num casulo. Você se põe em uma redoma de vidro. Admita logo de uma vez que você tem medo. Você sempre teve medo..._

_Medo? Eu não tenho medo! E, para que, eu me colocaria em uma redoma de vidro? O Snape! O Snape! Para que tratá-lo do jeito que ele o trata?_

_Severo Snape não é nenhum santo, e você sabe. Eles são inimigos naturais. Assim como cão e gato. Eles são leão e cobra. Você sabe que isso não é algo diferente ruim. Não é sequer diferente. Todos temos inimigos. Até você! E você tem medo sim. Medo de se entregar. Medo de ser feliz; então se isola na sua redoma, a fim de espantá-lo. Quando não dá certo, você o culpa. Diz que o odeia. A culpa é toda sua. Completamente sua..._

_Eu posso até concordar que todos têm inimigos, e essa parte de eles serem inimigos desde sempre e tals. Mas eu não tenho medo! Por que eu teria medo? Ainda mais de ser feliz! Tudo o que eu quero é ser feliz... nada mais. Eu não me isolo em redoma nenhuma. Eu não tento espantar ninguém! Tiago Potter é que não respeita limites. Eu já devo ter falado não pra ele mais de mil vezes nesses três anos. E ele não se toca!_

_Não é que ele não se toca, Lílian... ele apenas corre atrás do que quer. Mesmo que pra isso ele tenha sido humilhado publicamente... ouvido um milhão de recusas. Você ainda não entendeu? Preste atenção aos sinais, bobinha..._

_Hei! Mais cuidado em como você fala comigo. Você pode ser a minha consciência, mas eu não lhe dou esse direito._

_Você quer que eu lhe diga a verdade? Que eu ponha tudo em pratos limpos? Seria melhor você descobrir sozinha, mas você deixou que tantas coisas passassem... que eu já nem sei mais..._

_O que você está dizendo?_

_Quer saber, me cansei de você. Me cansei mesmo. Pense um pouco. Reflita sobre o que eu acabei de lhe falar. Olhe em volta. E olhe para dentro. Você vai descobrir. E eu espero, sinceramente, que quando você descobrir, Tiago Potter ainda esteja aí, ao alcance de suas mãos. Ou melhor! Espero que ele esteja fugindo do seu alcance. Para que você tenha que correr atrás dele..._

_Eu não correria atrás dele!_

_Não? Mas não foi você mesma que admitiu que não gosta dele? Que é **diferente**?_

_Deixe de ser importuna, consciência. Eu não quero ouvir isso!_

_Consciência? Consciência! Mas... cadê você?_

— Lily... – _eu o ouvi murmurar. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Merlin? Eu não tive coragem de encará-lo. Eu não sabia sequer se conseguiria me mexer. Estava tão bom ali. Estaria perfeito, se não fosse essa consciência inútil. – _Eu... _– ele suspirou, como se tomasse coragem. Ele não vai... ele não pode!_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Ronald! Fique quieto. _– Hermione ralhou, assim que pisamos no salão de entrada. Sirius sacudia a cabeça para abanar a neve que havia em seus cabelos, eu cruzei os braços._ – Nós viemos porque viemos, oras!

— Ah, Hermione, por favor, que desculpa mais inútil. – _falei._ – _Viemos porque viemos_. Ninguém merece essa resposta!

— Certo... e o que você queria ouvir? Qual a resposta que você merece? – _Sirius falou, levantando uma sobrancelha._

— Eu...

— Se você quer ouvir que nós te tiramos de lá porque eles precisam de um momento sozinhos você entenderia? Ou precisaremos ser mais explícitos?

_Hermione tinha um ar de riso nos lábios. Parecia achar graça que Sirius estivesse falando tudo isso para mim._

— Eu achei, sinceramente, que você entendesse mais rápido.

— Acho que não, Sirius. O forte dele não é bem a discrição. ­_– Hermione falou, e então fechou a cara._ – Não é mesmo, Uón-Uón?

— Esse é um apelido idiota, e eu não gosto dele! – _falei irritado. – _Você sabe muito bem disso.

— Não, não sei. Aliás, até onde eu me lembro, eu estou lhe evitando e vice-versa. Então adeus, Weasley. Quem sabe o Sirius consiga colocar alguma coisa na sua cabeça, no lugar da titica de coruja que há aí.

_Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, Hermione já havia saído de perto de nós, o bastante para ouvir apenas se eu gritasse. Eu bufei. Sirius riu, a gargalhada canina característica ressoando por todo o salão de entrada._

_Ele apoiou a mão no meu ombro, e rindo falou:_

— Você é um caso mais perdido que o Pontas, Rony. Com certeza _bem_ mais perdido que ele.

_Caso perdido, eu?_

_Isso porque ele ainda não viu a Lilá. Quando ele a conhecer, ele poderá ter uma conclusão definitiva._

_Mas que aquele cordão escrito MEU NAMORADO é horrível, isso é. A Lilá que me desculpe, mas aquilo é ridículo. Ela não espera que eu use aquele treco, espera?_

_Como se o meu pensamento despertasse algo na mente dele, Sirius ficou sério, e me perguntou._

— Você tem uma namorada, não tem?

— Tenho. Lilá Brown.

— Brown? Eu me lembro provavelmente do pai dela. E da tia. Espero que ela não seja como a tia. Pegajosa.

_Eu engoli em seco._

— É de família, então?

_Sirius riu._

— Quer dizer então que ela é pegajosa? – _eu respondi com uma careta._ – E o que Harry e Hermione acham dela?

— Harry nunca teve nada contra ela. Pelo que me lembro. E Hermione... elas nunca se deram muito bem. – _dei de ombros_.

— Então é por isso que Hermione age assim com você? Por que ela não vai com a cara da sua namorada?

— Deve ser. Mas, digamos que essa historia é mais longa que a Lilá.

— E vai ultrapassar a Lilá. – _Sirius comentou num tom de voz muito baixo. Não passou de um sussurro._

— Como?

— Nada, nada. Mas me diga... qual das garotas dessa época são boas?

_Eu quase engasguei. Ele vinha perguntar logo pra mim? Ele andou bebendo Rum dos Elfos da Patagônia? Eu diria Fleur Delacour. Mas ela não é mais uma garota, e está de casamento marcado com o meu irmão. Mas ele precisa de uma resposta. Será que ele quer saber as garotas que eu acho boas, ou as que eu recomendo? Porque recomendar alguma, seria difícil._

— E então?

_Foi então que uma resposta me estalou na mente. Como se tivesse sido colocada lá naquele momento._

— Espere e verá; você saberá assim que bater os olhos nelas.

_Ele me pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. E nós acabamos esse assunto ali mesmo._

— Eu estou com fome. Vou até a cozinha ver se os elfos me descolam um lanchinho.

— Eu ia falar a mesma coisa. – _falei. Certo, eu realmente não dispenso uma ida à cozinha. Mas eu tinha dois motivos para tomar cuidado com as idas de Sirius à cozinha. Dobby e Monstro. Eu não sei realmente o que Harry falou aos dois. E não custa nada tomar cuidado. Como diz Molly Weasley: É melhor prevenir que remediar._

_**N/B:** Aêê... Demorou mais atualizou!!! (Meu Merlin, q coisa brega!) Minha Autora querida, q q você quer q minha pessoa fale? Q o cap. está maravilhoso? TDB? Foférrimo? _

_Bein, bein... axo q simplesmente é um dos melhores até agora... Só eu to sentindo falta do Harryzito e do Tiaguito narrando. Adorei a Lily, realmente é de família brigar com a consciência (Harry q o diga), e como sempre a consciência tem razão. Então, agora eu me vou!_

_Bjokas, _

_VitóriaS2Potter_

**_N/A: Não precisa falar nada, Vitória. Porque você já me agüenta quase todo dia. E já sabe que eu sou eternamente grata. _**

**_Eu simplesmente amei escrever esse cap, e sinto muito por não ter att antes. Mesmo._**

_**Hoje eu não posso me demorar muito por aqui, então eu vou responder rapidinho as reviews, e já me vou. **_

_**Ah! Eu ia postar ontem à noite. Mas o Fanficion não deixou. Então, tá postado agora. **_

_**Drogu:**_

_Devo dizer que: CONsumO! Rs.._

_Nem sei se você vai ler isso aqui, mas deveria. Bom, sem comentários pra você. T vejo amanhã na skola.._

_Bju_

_**Lisa Evans:**_

_Atualizei! _

_D+? Brigadinha... Tentarei não demorar tanto com o próximo._

_BjoO_

_**Lele Potter Black:**_

_Você leu direto, tudo num mesmo dia?_

_Kramba!_

_Isso me faz ficar envergonhada por demorar tanto pra att. Prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo._

_BjO_

_**Mel Black Potter:**_

_A Lily mandou dizer que ela não vê nada de errado nele, apenas a verdade. Maluk, concordo. E, sim, sim, ele EH perfeito!_

_Bom, você nao o viu lendo, mas viu que ele resolveu tomar uma atitude de uma vez por todas. Lílian Evans que se cuide!_

_Desculpa! Espero que você não tenha tido um treco, serio._

_Bjk's_

_**Agora eu vou.**_

_**Potterkisses pra vocês...**_

**_Shofis_**

**_16/04_**


	10. Sundae de Chocolate

_**N/A: **__o.O _

_OOpss... _

_Demorei, né? Sorry._

_Eu tive vários problemas, que me fizeram demorar tanto. Mas eu os explico no final, certo?_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Fic: Presente de Natal**_

_**Capítulo Sete – Sundae de Chocolate. **_

_Nós dois saímos dos jardins sem falar uma palavra sequer. Andávamos lado a lado , muito próximos por causa da capa. Eu sei que poderíamos tê-la tirado a qualquer momento. Mas, sinceramente? Eu estava muito mais preocupado com o fato de onde estávamos indo, e de como nós poderíamos andar mais confortavelmente debaixo da capa se eu simplesmente passasse o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Mas não o fiz._

_E quanto a onde estávamos indo... eu não sabia. Ela andava alguns milímetros a minha frente, guiando-nos. Deixei meus pés seguirem o caminho apontado por ela, e nós acabamos parando na frente de uma sala no segundo andar, onde eu nunca estivera._

_Ela olhou para mim, e eu me peguei admirando os olhos dela. Lindos demais para deixá-los passar em branco... nada de excepcional, mas ainda assim únicos. Os olhos dela. Ninguém mais tinha igual. Eu já procurei, sabe. Não achei, e duvido que algum dia venha a achar. Talvez, num talvez meio distante, quando ela for mãe, dos meus filhos de preferência, eu não encontre os olhos dela em mais alguém._

— Harry... – _ela me chamou, e eu parei de divagar para esses caminhos estranhos, e percebi que estávamos beeeem próximos. Eu, pai! Dos filhos dela! Impossível. Eu teria sido morto por seis... cinco, na verdade... Weasley irados e superprotetores para com a sua caçulinha antes mesmo de anunciar o noivado... noivado? Harry Potter! Acorda pra vida! Ela na sua frente, tentando falar com você e você viajando na abóbora!_

— Sim?

— Nós vamos ficar parados aqui no meio do corredor mesmo? – _ela perguntou, rindo._

— Ninguém vai nos ver mesmo... estamos debaixo da capa, se esqueceu? – _respondi, sério. O sorriso dela se perdeu no rosto e ela engoliu em seco._

— A capa não é tão grande assim. – _ela respondeu, num sussurro._ – Alguém pode ver nossos pés.

— Alguém quem? – _ela piscou. Parecia querer desviar o olhar de mim. Mas não o fez._

— Não sei. Alguém. – _falou num fiozinho de voz. Eu praticamente tive que fazer leitura labial._

— Certo... O que sugere, então? – _uma mecha do cabelo dela, da franja provavelmente, escorregou quando ela mexeu a cabeça._

— De preferência sa... – _ela se calou quando eu, lentamente, coloquei a mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha._

— _De __preferência__? – sussurrei, divertido._

— Sair... – _ela puxou o ar – _do meio do corredor. – _falou de uma vez, muito rápido. Eu franzi a testa._

— Apenas sair do meio do corredor? – _perguntei, com um sorriso. Eu esperava qualquer reação dela. Bom, qualquer uma, menos a que ela teve. Digamos que essa ruiva não tem limites. Pra me surpreender, no caso. Ah!, claro. A reação dela._

_Engana-se quem acha que ela encolheu os ombros. Engana-se quem acha que ela corou. Engana-se quem pensou em um monte de possibilidades diferentes de: me encarar, sorrir marota – a convivência com Sirius e Pontas a está afetando, decididamente! – e falar, travessa, ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrava diretamente para a parede atrás de mim._

— Você pode escolher, _Potter_. Ficar parado sozinho no meio do corredor, ou... – _ela cortou a frase exatamente na parte interessante, e deu de ombros. Certo. Gina Weasley está me saindo pior – melhor, na verdade – do que eu jamais imaginaria._

— Ou? – _perguntei, interessado. Ela riu._

— Por que é que você não termina essa frase pra mim?

_Meu coração falhou um batimento, decididamente. Ela não está fazendo o que eu acho que ela está fazendo, está? Me diga, consciência. Uma luz, por favor._

_Nada? Você me abandona logo agora, consciência?_

_Certo... nada de consciência. Logo... só me sobra uma opinião. A do meu monstro ronronante. E eu a segui._

_Num momento, Gina me encarava, sorrindo enigmaticamente. No outro, um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, quando nossos lábios se encontraram._

_Poderia ter sido todo o tempo do mundo. Mas eu tive plena consciência de que foram apenas alguns segundos, quando ela se afastou._

— Gina, eu..._ – comecei a falar, num sussurro. Ela me interrompeu._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Gina, eu... – _ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi._

— Shhhh... me deixa pensar...

_Pensar? Você é maluca? Tudo o que você sempre quis, bem na sua frente, ao alcance das suas mãos, literalmente, e você me resolve __**pensar!**_

_Sim, pensar_!

_Oras, aja por impulso!_

_Impulso? Eu ajo por impulso agora, vai tudo as mil maravilhas e depois eu fico me amaldiçoando, e a tudo o que aconteceu!_

_Você não é nem maluca de fazer isso!_

_Não por mim, ou pelo Harry, mas pelo..._

_Thomas! Ah!, faça-me o favor! Por Merlin, você já devia ter terminado com ele! Ou você vai trocar Harry Potter, por Dino Thomas?_

_Eu..._

_Um conselho de consciência: É o mesmo que trocar Sundae de chocolate por uma folha de alface._

_Consciência..._

_Eu!_

_Me lembre, assim que possível, de mandar o Dino pras cucuias, sim?_

_Especialmente se eu ouvir qualquer coisa do tipo: "O que foi que eu fiz, Merlin?"_

_Certo então... Consciência...?_

_Sim..._

_Com esse sorriso lindo dirigido a mim, você acha mesmo que euzinha aqui, Gina Weasley, penso em me arrepender?_

_Querida... pergunte ao Harry que ele vai lhe confirmar. Você é imprevisível..._

_Será que eu posso voltar ao que estava fazendo?_

_Por favor! Não estou mais aqui!_

_Eu observei Harry por um momento. Embora ele sustentasse um sorriso maravilhoso, estava mais claro que a água o quão apreensivo ele estava. A franja, desajeitada, cobria parte dos olhos. Eu sorri, tentando ajeitá-la, mas conseguindo apenas bagunçá-la mais ainda._

— Já pensou? – _ele perguntou, incerto. Eu confirmei, com um aceno da cabeça. Ainda estava tentando, em vão, ajeitar o cabelo dele. Mais do que provavelmente, para disfarçar... o que quer que seja que eu estou tentando disfarçar. – _E então?

— Para o fim do mundo com Dino Thomas. – _a apreensão decididamente desapareceu do semblante dele. Eu ri._ – E por que é que nós ainda estamos no corredor?

_Eu me lembro muitíssimo bem do que ocorreu a seguir. Mas algumas coisas eu realmente não compreendo; Primeira: como alguém consegue num momento estar com o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo, e no milésimo de segundo seguinte sustentar a maior cara de – por falta de palavra melhor – cachorro? Segunda: Como é que eu fui parar, estando no corredor, dentro da sala de aula mais próxima? Mistério... Terceira: Por Merlin! COMO é que ele consegue beijar tão bem?_

_São perguntas realmente sem explicação cientifica. Talvez haja alguma para a segunda, embora eu duvide._

_Ah! Mais uma pergunta: Eu sei que não resisto a ele, mas ele precisava ser tão gostoso assim?_

_E só pra constar. Como que a minha consciência sabia que ele tem tudo a ver com um Sundae?_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Lily... – _eu o ouvi murmurar. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Merlin? Eu não tive coragem de encará-lo. Eu não sabia sequer se conseguiria me mexer. Estava tão bom ali. Estaria perfeito, se não fosse essa consciência inútil. – _Eu... _– ele suspirou, como se tomasse coragem. Ele não vai... ele não pode!_

— Tiago... – _murmurei. Eu sabia que o que quer que ele fosse dizer seria completamente esquecido quando ele percebesse que eu o chamara pelo nome._

— Lily eu... eu acho que... – _demorou, mas ele percebeu. – _Você me chamou de Tiago? Ou foi imaginação minha?

_Eu ri. Nervosa, mas tenho certeza de que ele não percebeu essa parte._

— Chamei. Chamei sim.

_Um momento de silêncio._

— Será que... você poderia... poderia repetir? – _ele perguntou, afrouxando um pouco o abraço. Eu me desencostei dele, e o encarei, confusa._

— Repetir? Você quer dizer... o seu nome?

— É. – _simples assim. Repetir._

— Eu... por quê?

— Apenas repita, Lily. – _certo. Repetir. Não é algo difícil. O caso é que é estranho. Tente imaginar essa cena acontecendo com você. Eu assenti com a cabeça._

— Certo... Tiago.

_Ele sorriu. Um sorriso enorme._

— Isso é tão bom. Ouvir você dizer o meu nome, sabe...

— Eu não entendo.

— O que você não entende, Lily?

— O porquê.

— Porque você sempre relutou em ter qualquer intimidade comigo. E me chamar pelo nome já é um bom começo, não é?

— Certo. – _eu olhei em volta. _– Mas será que a gente não pode sair do meio do jardim?

_Ele riu. A risada dele é contagiante, sabe._

— Vai dizer que está com frio, Lily?

— Não. – _respondi, séria. – _Vou dizer apenas que qualquer um pode nos ver de onde nós estamos.

— E que você sente pena das pobres mortais que dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar nesse momento?

— Junto com o seu minúsculo ego? – _perguntei, divertida._

— Então você admite que sente pena delas?

— Eu não disse nada. Não ponha palavras na minha boca, _Tiago_

— Certo. Você realmente não disse nada. Portanto, não negou.

­— Eu desisto. Você não tem jeito.

_Nós dois rimos._

— Eu admito. Não tenho mesmo. – _e depois disso, nós dois saímos dali, para nos abrigar no castelo._

_O que ele ia me falar? Eu não faço questão de saber. Seja o que for, provavelmente não é a hora certa para ele me falar. Ou para eu escutar._

_Lanye.. Becky.. onde estão vocês na hora em que eu preciso? E aliás... eu preciso voltar na Sala Precisa. Eu deixei o pap..._

— Lily?

— Sim?

_Ele puxou um pergaminho dobrado de dentro do sobretudo._

— Você deixou isso aqui lá na Sala Precisa.

_Eu arregalei os olhos. Não poderia ser, poderia? Desdobrei o papel. Era._

— Você leu?

— Li.

— Tudo?

— Cada linha. A propósito: você estava se referindo a mim, não era?

_Eu engoli em seco._

— O que você acha?

— Que sim.

— Certo...

— Eu estou certo?

— Está. – _nós chegamos ao saguão de entrada do castelo. Eu apertava tanto o papel na mão esquerda – Tiago estava à minha direita – que os nós dos dedos estavam começando a ficar brancos._

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Uma coisa que eu não entendi.

— Se eu puder te responder...

— Todos aqueles pensamentos homicidas referentes a minha pessoa... foram _apenas_ por causa da cena com a Gi?

— Não. Essa história foi só um agravante.

— Lily...

— Tiago... eu preciso pegar um livro na biblioteca. Você se importa em não me acompanhar?

— Em não te acompanhar?

— Exatamente.

— Bom, eu me importo. Mas se é o que você quer... por mim tudo bem.

— Ótimo. – _eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele e me virei rumo ao corredor que me levaria à biblioteca. – _Te vejo outra hora.

_Eu sabia que ele ficaria me observando até onde não pudesse mais, portanto tomei o cuidado de não me desviar do caminho da biblioteca até me certificar de que não havia como ele estar me observando. E então, no último corredor possível de se virar antes da biblioteca, eu entrei. Dei alguns passos e parei na frente de uma armadura. Levantei o elmo, e uma passagem se abriu. Ela levaria ao meu cantinho especial. Onde ninguém me encontraria. Exceto Melanye ou Rebecca. Mas nas atuais condições... _

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**(Dois dias depois)**_

_Nath. Natalie O'Donnell. Loira, olhos azuis claros… muito bonitos. E ela, bom, ela não é exatamente de se jogar fora. Claro. Esse é um tipo de garota boa. Muito boa._

_Bom, digamos que, além disso, tudo o que eu sei é que ela é da Corvinal. E que os olhos dela combinam com a cor do uniforme. Fora isso? Nada. Mas, claro, __eu__ não tenho tempo a perder._

_Última sala do corredor à esquerda do segundo andar... falta só um pouquinho. Dez e quinze agora. Ela não deve se importar em esperar leves dez minutos, deve? Porque eu duvido ser capaz de chegar lá sem fazer barulho e sem o Mapa do Maroto antes das dez e vinte. Dez minutos depois da hora marc..._

_Que barulho é esse? – olhei em volta, mas não vi nada que indicasse que alguém me seguia. Aliás, o barulho parece vir... de depois da curva do corredor?_

_Decididamente, esse barulho vem de lá da frente. Parece que alguém bateu em uma porta... e agora, alguém abriu a porta._

_Muito estranho muito estranho, muito estranho. Quem será que marcou um encontro com quem quer que seja aqui à uma hora dessas?_

_Bom, sim, eu marquei um encontro aqui, mas... será que ela está com outro? Ah, se for isso, duas pessoas vão morrer bem morrido. Eu vou matá-los e fazer picadinho deles... Sirius Black! Pare já com isso! Você nem sabe quem pode ser! Pode não ter nada a ver com você!_

_Certo. Mas, e agora? Como eu vou saber quem está lá dentro? Porque a porta se fechou, eu ouvi o rangido..._

_Se eu pelo menos tivesse o Mapa em minhas mãos... Mas o Pontas não quis me dar o Mapa. Cervo infeliz!_

_A porta está logo a minha frente. E eu sei muito bem que existem duas pessoas logo depois dessa porta. Sim, duas. Toda a minha experiência de vida me diz que existem apenas duas pessoas aí dentro. Nem mais, nem menos._

_Quem será que está aí? Será que eu conheço? __Não... você mais do que provavelmente não conhece, Sirius Black. Você não conhece quase ninguém por aqui. Essa não é a sua época._

_Bom, não me custa nada espiar pra ver quem é. Se eu conhecer, bem. Se não, bem também. O que eu não vou conseguir é ficar com essa dúvida pairando sobre a minha cabeça._

_Espera... a porta não está muita bem fechada. Talvez eu devesse fechar para dar mais privacidade para... coloquei a mão na maçaneta e, torcendo para que não rangesse, abri um pouquinho. Bem pouquinho. O bastante para poder enxergar quem quer que seja. Certo. Nada aqui, nada aqui... ah!, eles estão ali. Engraçado. Nem parece 'eles'. __Não, Sirius, não dê sua gargalhada canina agora. Limite-se a sorrir com seu sorriso número três._

_Engraçado. Acho que eu já vi essas pessoas em algum lugar; esse tronco me __é__ familiar. Os cabelos também. Bagunçados, muito bagunçados. Espera. Espera, espera, espera! O cabelo __dela__ também me é familiar. Parece... ruivo?_

_Ruivo! Ruivo? Ruivo!! Ruivo, ruivo, ruivo! Será que... não, quando eu saí da Sala Comunal a Lily tinha ido dormir e o Pontas tava muito atarefado conversando com o Rony sobre o time de quadribol. Não são eles._

_Eu já ia fechar a porta quando..._

_**

* * *

N/B: **__UaU! UaU! Q cap. foi esse??? Ahn... já sei, o mais perfect da fic!! P_

_Qrida escritora, eu ReAlmEnTe preciso dizer ?? Não, tenho certeza disso! Finalmente matei as saudades do Harry fofuxo narrando, só falta o Tiaguito agora. Sundae+Harry Potter, repito: UaU! Até eu fiquei com vontade!_

_O Tiago pedindo pra Lily chamá-lo de novo pelo nome tbm foi muito fofo!_

_Outra foi a cena do Sirius, q alias, não conseguia imaginar akela cena narrada por outro personagem, e um pekeno detalhe: CoMo? cOmO? Vc para a cena do Sir ai? Hein? Hein?_

_Aiai... espero eu (e os leitores) q a att. não demore, afinal, olha a cena em q vc parou!_

BjOo 

√**ïтσяïα.ρσттεя**

_**N/A: O mais perfeito, sei, sei... nem parece que eu t enrolei o mês inteiro com esse cap... te soltando frases e pedaços de cena desconexos.. haushuash... vc nao quis me matar nao né? o.O espero que naum...**_

_**Bom... agora, as devidas explicações. Resumidas, pra naum levar muito tempo.**_

_**Tive um bloqueio, infeliz, que me fez ficar sem escrever muito tempo. Sentava na frente do PC e nada, nem uma mísera linha. **_

_**Trabalhos e trabalhos, provas e provas. Simulado. Sabem, a minha escola naum deve ser muito fã de autoras q qrem att logo.**_

_**Escrevi várias vezes o cap. Não gostei, apaguei; e assim por diante. Remexi, virei de ponta cabeça. Tah aí o q eu achei melhor. O que eu realmente gostei.**_

_**Terminei de escrevê-lo ontem. Acabei de recebê-lo betado. Certo, eu só entro no PC, no mínimo depois das 4h da tarde. Antes disso, sinto muito, eh impossível. E hoje, ainda dei de ver um filme q eu simplesmente amo.. bom, o cap estah aki...**_

_**Acho que resumidamente eh isso. Tentem não me matar. Um MÊS! Sim, eu sei. E disse que is começar a demorar, naum disse? **_

_**Mel Black Potter:**_

_Eu tbem os axo mto fofux.. huashauhs... se eh de família? Deve ser. Eu falo isso de vez em qdo, pra variar.. kkk_

_Rony e Mione? Esses dois são impossíveis! Tá na hora de alguém chegar e ameaçar o reinado do Sr. Weasley, como o Sir ia dizer, mas não disse.. eu cortei essa parte, se naum me engano.. ou eu deixei? o.O não lembro!_

_Concordo plenamente. O colar é LINDO e a Lilá não é NADA PEGAJOSA. Eca._

_Sentimental? Não, eu diria que ele foi evasivo... maaaaaas!_

_Pode brigar, eu não ligo... (ligo sim, mas fazer o quê...)_

_Que bom que você amou demais o cap. E que você estava incrivelmente bondosa. _

_Cena H/G bonitinha aki. Levei uma década e meia pra escrever... mas tudo bem..._

_Quedas? Eles têm eh precipícios por ruivas! Naum lembro se coloquei, mas a mãe do Tiaguito também é ruiva... só pra variar um pouco o "É Potter entaum tem cabelos negros"..._

_Amei sua review querida!_

_BjoK's Mil e Duas! _

_**Agora eu me vou...**_

_**Mas naum se esqçam: o botaozinho roxo ali em baixo é tããããão fofuxo... e ele nao morde naum... !**_

_**Entao, aproveitem q ele naum morde e entre para a **__**"FUAFe, TePCaMaRa!" (Faça uma autora feliz, tenha o próximo capítulo mais rápido)**_

_**Porque quanto mais reviews eu receber, maior vai ser o peso na consciência por demorar a att... e o cap vem mais rápido... hauhsaush**_

_**PotterKisses pra vxs...**_

_**.:§høfî§:.**_

_**18/maio**_


	11. Lei de Murphy

_**Fic: Presente de Natal**_

_**Capítulo Oito – Lei de Murphy**_

_Nath. Natalie O'Donnell. Loira, olhos azuis claros… muito bonitos. E ela, bom, ela não é exatamente de se jogar fora. Claro. Esse é um tipo de garota boa. Muito boa._

_Bom, digamos que, além disso, tudo o que eu sei é que ela é da Corvinal. E que os olhos dela combinam com a cor do uniforme. Fora isso? Nada. Mas, claro, __eu__ não tenho tempo a perder._

_Última sala do corredor à esquerda do segundo andar... falta só um pouquinho. Dez e quinze agora. Ela não deve se importar em esperar leves dez minutos, deve? Porque eu duvido ser capaz de chegar lá sem fazer barulho e sem o Mapa do Maroto antes das dez e vinte. Dez minutos depois da hora marc..._

_Que barulho é esse? – olhei em volta, mas não vi nada que indicasse que alguém me seguia. Aliás, o barulho parece vir... de depois da curva do corredor?_

_Decididamente, esse barulho vem de lá da frente. Parece que alguém bateu em uma porta... e agora, alguém abriu a porta._

_Muito estranho muito estranho muito estranho. Quem será que marcou um encontro com quem quer que seja aqui à uma hora dessas?_

_Bom, sim, eu marquei um encontro aqui, mas... será que ela está com outro? Ah, se for isso, duas pessoas vão morrer bem morrido. Eu vou matá-los e fazer picadinho deles... Sirius Black! Pare já com isso! Você nem sabe quem pode ser! Pode não ter nada a ver com você!_

_Certo. Mas, e agora? Como eu vou saber quem está lá dentro? Porque a porta se fechou, eu ouvi..._

_Se eu pelo menos tivesse o Mapa em minhas mãos... Mas o Pontas não quis me dar o Mapa. Cervo infeliz!_

_A porta está logo a minha frente. E eu sei muito bem que existem duas pessoas logo depois dessa porta. Sim, duas. Toda a minha experiência de vida me diz que existem apenas duas pessoas aí dentro. Nem mais, nem menos._

_Quem será que está aí? Será que eu conheço? __Não... você mais do que provavelmente não conhece, Sirius Black. Você não conhece quase ninguém por aqui. Essa não é a sua época._

_Bom, não me custa nada espiar pra ver quem é. Se eu conhecer, bem. Se não, bem também. O que eu não vou conseguir é ficar com essa dúvida pairando sobre a minha cabeça._

_Espera... a porta não está muito bem fechada. Talvez eu devesse fechar para dar mais privacidade para... coloquei a mão na maçaneta e, torcendo para que não rangesse, abri um pouquinho. Bem pouquinho. O bastante para poder enxergar quem quer que seja. Certo. Nada aqui, nada aqui... ah!, eles estão ali. Engraçado. Nem parece 'eles'. __Não, Sirius, não dê sua gargalhada canina agora. Limite-se a sorrir com seu sorriso número três._

_Engraçado. Acho que eu já vi essas pessoas em algum lugar; esse tronco me __é__ familiar. Os cabelos também. Bagunçados, muito bagunçados. Espera. Espera, espera, espera! O cabelo __dela__ também me é familiar. Parece... ruivo?_

_Ruivo! Ruivo? Ruivo!! Ruivo, ruivo, ruivo! Será que... não, quando eu saí da Sala Comunal a Lily tinha ido dormir e o Pontas tava muito atarefado conversando com o Rony sobre o time de quadribol. Não são eles._

_Eu já ia fechar aporta quando..._

_O Pontas estava conversando com o __Rony__ sobre quadribol? E onde estava o Harry? Olhei para a porta. Não. Não devia ser. Afinal, com que ruiva ele estari... ruiva? Harry com uma ruiva? Voltei a abrir um pouco mais a porta, para poder ver melhor. Eu tenho certeza agora. Decididamente, __é__ o Harry. Agora, ruiva? Eu duvido muito que ele esteja se agarrando __desse__ jeito com a própria mãe. Só pode ser... e é._

_Sabe, acho melhor sair de fininho. Não chamar atenção, fechar a porta, dessa vez direito, para que ninguém venha incomodá-los e..._

— Sirius? – _eu ouvi uma voz feminina ao meu lado, e ela me tocou o ombro. Quando percebi o que fizera, era tarde demais._

_Com o susto – com razão, oras! Que maluca faz isso justamente quando eu estou tentando fechar uma porta sem fazer barulho?! – eu dei um pulo para trás. E, não se esqueça, eu estava segurando a maçaneta da porta. Ou seja: bati a porta com força e... fiz barulho. Droga de encontro!_

— Vem comigo! – _sussurrei, puxando Natalie pela mão para longe dali, para, aliás, onde ela deveria estar. A última sala do corredor. Fechei a porta sem fazer muito barulho. Certo, que se dane o fato de eu os ter interrompido. O problema é: eu não quero que eles me achem. Consegui, claro, arrastar a loira para dentro da sala e fechar a porta antes mesmo que Harry, ou Gina, saíssem da sala. A pergunta agora era: será que eles ouviram ela falar o meu nome?_

_Alguns segundos – que pareceram décadas se passaram, até que Nath resolveu falar._

— O que você estava fazendo?

— Pesquisa de campo.

— Pesquisa de campo? – _ela retrucou, desconfiada. – _Você me parecia estar _espionando_ alguém, isso sim.

_Eu me virei para ela, curioso._

— Quanto tempo você ficou olhando o que estava fazendo antes de me chamar?

— Uns vinte segundos. Tempo suficiente para perceber que você descobriu quem era e resolveu sair de fininho.

— Então porque me chamou?

_Ela deu um sorriso torto._

— Do mesmo jeito que eu não gosto que me espionem, eu não gosto que espionem os outros.

_Alguém bateu na porta, como que chamando._

_Eu e Natalie ficamos em silêncio._

— Sirius.. pode sair daí. – _ouvimos a voz de Harry. Ela pareceu identificá-la._ – Nós sabemos que está aí. Anda logo.

— Harry Potter? – _Natalie pareceu se interessar._ – Você estava espionando Harry Potter! E com quem ele estava?

— Sirius. – _Harry voltou a chamar._ – Faça o favor de sair.

_Eu continuei a olhar para Natalie._

— Por que tanto interesse?

_Ela deu e ombros._

— Digamos que qualquer garota esperta de Hogwarts se interessaria. E, claro, Harry Potter é o sonho de consumo de _muita_ gente por aí. – _ela explicou, baixinho, como se temesse que ele conseguisse ouvir através da porta. _– Ah!, claro... e Harry Potter vicia. Só a boba da Chang pra dispensar Harry Potter... aiai.

_Eu a olhei intrigado. Que tipo de garota fala algo assim de um cara num encontro... com outro cara?_

— Você vai sair ou vai ficar aí se escondendo, Almofadinhas?_ – Harry voltou a falar._

— Provavelmente ficar aqui me escondendo. – _Respondi. – _Por quê?

— Sirius... agora que você já atrapalhou, e que nós já sabemos que é você... – _eu o ouvi suspirar cansado. Houve um momento em que ele não falou nada, depois ele cochichou algo ininteligível, e então voltou a falar. – _Se você não quiser sair tudo bem, acho que eu posso fazer o favor de entrar.

— Eu é que não vou abrir a porta. – _respondi. E virando-me para Natalie. –_ E nem você, mocinha. – _ela deu de ombros, ao maior estilo "tanto faz". Harry voltou a falar._

— Nath... _– ele começou, e eu pude perceber que ela prendeu a respiração. – _É você quem está aí, não é? – _ela piscou._

— Como é que você sabe? – _a loira ao meu lado perguntou. Pelo tom de voz meloso dela, percebi que estava perdido._

— Aa, sabendo. – _ele respondeu._ – Eu sempre sei quando é você. – _Nath sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que eu escutei um gemido de dor, seguido de uma reclamação, num tom de voz muito baixo. Natalie não deve ter escutado, talvez por estar mais longe da porta que eu._

— Mesmo? – _eu cruzei os braços. Ela fará o que quer que ele peça, ou seja, ela abrirá a porta logo, logo..._

— Mesmo. – _um momento de silêncio. _– Nath, eu sinto muito por estragar o seu encontro, mas... eu realmente preciso conversar com esse ser que está aí dentro com você... será que você pode me fazer um favor?

— É abrir a porta? – _eu soltei um muxoxo, e ela me observou por um segundo, antes de responder. – _Qualquer coisa que você pedir, _capitão_. – _outra reclamação de dor._

_Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, Natalie já havia me empurrado para o lado e estava abrindo a porta._

— Prontinho. Porta a-ber-ta. – _falou para Harry, sorrindo._

— Aa... Nath, será que você poderia nos dar licença? – _ele pediu. A garota concordou. Virou-se para mim e depositou um beijinho na minha bochecha. E então, voltou-se para Harry e, apoiando a mão no ombro direito dele, deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha também. Por fim, deu um tchauzinho pra mim e saiu corredor afora. O salto fino do sapato fazendo um barulhinho de leve ao encostar-se ao chão a cada passo. Voltei o olhar para Harry, que entrava na sala. Ele não fechou a porta. Ela fechou-se "sozinha", com um baque forte. Dois segundos depois, Gina tirou a capa de invisibilidade, resmungando._

— Vaca. Tomara que tropece, quebre o salto, torça o tornozelo, caia, quebre uma unha... não, três unhas. Bata a cabeça e ainda derrube uma armadura barulhenta, porque isso _vai_ chamar a atenção do Filch.

_Eu e Harry a olhamos espantados. Ela deu de ombros, e respondeu, com o tom de voz o mais natural possível, embora houvesse uma expressão assassina em seu rosto._

— Patricinha do jeito que é, só teria efeito pra ela o salto e as unhas. E a detenção, é claro. – _ela riu._ – Tomara que ela fique com uma marca roxa no rosto também.

— Sabe Gina, eu acho que quero morrer seu amigo. _– comentei. Ela piscou._

— É só não aprontar nada, Sirius Black, que eu lhe concedo essa dádiva. – _ela respondeu, com uma careta. Nós três ficamos em silêncio por um momento._

— Quer dizer então que vocês atrapalharam meu encontro... pra nada?

— Sirius... – _Harry se pronunciou, depois que eles se entreolharam. – _Foi você quem interrompeu primeiro.

— Eu? O que é que eu interrompi?

— Não se faça de desentendido, Sirius. Você sabe do que estamos falando.

— Não, eu não sei, Gina. Do que é que vocês estão falando?

_Ela suspirou cansada._

— Você quer que eu lhe diga com todas as letras o que foi que você atrapalhou?_ – perguntou, as mãos na cintura. Bom... isso pode ser estranho. Até porque eu __vi__ o que é que eu atrapalhei._

— Acho que não, Gi. – _Harry respondeu, apoiando-se em uma das carteiras da sala._ – Eu tenho certeza de que ele não precisa de nenhuma explicação pro que viu. Não é, Almofadinhas?

— Certo, certo. Vocês ganharam dessa vez. _– Gina tirou as mãos da cintura e sentou numa cadeira._ – Eu admito que vi. Maas...! – _eu interrompi qualquer comentário que Gina começara a formar, levantando uma das mãos._ – Eu não os identifiquei de imediato.

— E quem você achou que fosse? O Pontas e a Lily? – _ela perguntou._

— Você é adivinha ou o que?

— A caçula, única mulher, de uma família de sete filhos. _– ela suspirou. – _Mas isso não importa agora. Você realmente achou que eram os dois? – _eu encolhi os ombros._

— E o que é que eu posso fazer se os meus melhores amigos se enquadram na descrição? Ainda mais agora que eu sei que eles vão se casar e ter um filho... eu desconfio de cada movimento deles. Bom, mais da parte da Lily; acho que ela foi mais afetada que o Pontas com essa história.

— _Ela_ mesma desconfia de cada movimento de si própria. – _Harry comentou._

— Enfim... eu ainda não vi nada de produtivo por aqui. _– voltei a falar._ – Não há nada, assim, que explique o fato de vocês terem insistido taaaanto pra falar comigo.

— Certo. Eu começo. – _Harry falou. _– Você deve imaginar que só você sabe disso, não? – _eu confirmei com um aceno de cabeça._ – Nós esperamos que continue assim por enquanto.

— Ou seja – _Gina completou, perante a minha cara de dúvida._ – você não pode contar pra ninguém o que viu.

— Por mim tudo bem. – _concordei._

— A Natalie nem desconfia que a garota comigo era a Gina, certo?

— Ela bem que queria saber. Você não sabe o quanto ela comentou...

_Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha._

— Comentou o quê? – _quis saber._

— Hã? Quem comentou o que? – _me fiz de desentendido._

— O que Natalie O'Donnell comentou, Sirius.

— Ela comentou? O que foi que ela comentou? – _Gina cruzou os braços._

— Sirius!

— Eu! – _ela bufou._

— Eu quero saber o que Natalie O'Donell comentou!

— Eu também!

— Sirius Black...

— Gina Weasley...

— Você está na minha lista negra, Black. – _ela ameaçou._

— Sem problemas, Gininha.

— BLACK!

— Certo. Você não me chama de Black e eu não te chamo de Gininha. Por mim tudo bem. Feito.

_Ela riu._

— Você não tem jeito, Sirius.

— Claro que não. Se me melhorarem, eu estrago.

_Harry balançou a cabeça em negação._

— Modesto você..._ – ela comentou, ainda rindo._

— Realista. – _corrigi. – _Não tenho culpa se as pessoas não aceitam a verdade.

— Tá bom, tá interessante, a brincadeira tá legal, mas... – _Harry nos interrompeu, finalmente falando alguma coisa depois de tanto tempo. Eu admito. Eu e Gina somos engraçados. Ele devia estar se divertindo._ – Ainda falta uma coisa.

— Falta o quê? _– falta? O que é que falta? Eu não me lembro de nada que esteja faltando. Nós já não concordamos que eu não vou contar nada pra ninguém?_ – Bom, falta vocês me dizerem a quanto tempo que vocês estão juntos.. falta também vocês me convidarem pra padrinho do casamento. E se é isso o que falta... eu protejo o segredo com a minha própria vida. _– levantei a pata, digo, a mão direita. _– Palavra Marota. – _os dois se entreolharam, meio divertidos, meio sérios._

— Dois dias. E não, não é nada disso, Almofadinhas. – _Harry falou. – _É algo um tanto quanto diferente.

— E seria...?

_Os dois se entreolharam, e pareceram decidir que Gina seria a porta-voz. O-ow, devo comentar. Pela cara dela, e pela pose que me lembra muito a Lily quando briga com o Pontas, mas que Rony apelidou de Senhorita-Weasley – algo como... mãos na cintura, expressão brava, tom de voz enérgico e frases um tanto quanto carregadas de muita verdade, que causam algo como arrependimento, remorso e um tanto de medo também. Mas... – acho que eu estou encrencado._

— No que é que você estava pensando? – _ela começou._ – Nós já não lhe lembramos vezes o suficiente de que vocês viajaram no tempo e que as pessoas se assustariam em ver vocês? Me diz, Sirius, pra que é que nós almoçamos na cozinha todos os dias? – _eu abri a boca para comentar, mas Gina deve ter um sexto sentido enorme para asneiras, tanto que me calou com um aceno da mão, que começara a gesticular, e continuou a falar. – _Não venha me dizer que é pra comer mais, porque eu sumo com a sua varinha! Você sabe que é pra que ninguém que os tenha conhecido, como professores, o Filch, ou até mesmo alunos que já tenham ouvido falar de vocês, os reconheçam e saia gritando aos quatro cantos da Inglaterra que vocês estão vi... – _ela engasgou. –... _ajando no tempo!

— Mas Gina... ela não me reconheceu!

— Ela deve ser um tanto quanto idiota então. – _ela rebateu._ – Você disse o seu nome pra ela?

— Só o primeiro. As pessoas não gostam muito do meu sobrenome, sabe...

— Certo... – _Harry falou, pensativo. _– Eu também tomei o cuidado de não falar o seu nome completo...

_Nós três ficamos em silêncio por um breve momento, até que Gina bufou, e nós dois a olhamos._

— Que foi, Gina? – _eu perguntei._

— Ela _não__faz_parte do time de quadribol da Corvinal.

— E o que é que isso quer dizer? – _indaguei. Quer dizer, o que é que tem a ver ela ser ou não do time de quadribol da própria casa? Pra mim no momento não faz diferença alguma. Devia fazer?_

_Gina voltou seu olhar para Harry que encolheu os ombros._

— Que história é essa de capitão, Potter? – _ela perguntou. Acho que sobrei._

— Aa... _– Harry começou._ – Você tem certeza de que quer saber a história inteira?

_Os olhos de Gina adquiriram um brilho estranho. Eu chamo de ciúmes..._

— Quando. – _não foi uma pergunta._

— Gi...

— O que é que vocês acham de resolver essa história depois? É o caso típico de cheerleader, sabe. – _interferi._

— Graças a Merlin Hogwarts não tem esse costume babaca de cheerleaders. _– Gina resmungou._ – Eu não consigo nem imaginar a que ponto isso chegaria. Já existem Marias-Pomo o suficiente nessa escola sem as cheerleaders.

_Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos. Ele fez um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça._

— Não vá pensando que eu vou esquecer tão fácil assim, _capitão_ – _Gina comentou._

— Certo, certo. Quer dizer então que você é o capitão da Grifinória? – _perguntei. Curioso, mas já certo da resposta._

— Mas é claro. – _Harry respondeu, orgulhoso. _– Desde o começo do ano.

— E Rony e Hermione?

— São monitores. Hermione provavelmente será monitora-chefe ano que vem.

— Assim como a Lils. – _comentei. _– E o Remo. Embora eu duvide muito que ele ambicione ser monitor-chefe. Nós já lhe causamos muitos problemas assim.

_Harry riu. Gina também. Mas foi ele quem falou._

— Ele me disse qualquer coisa a respeito.

— Um Maroto monitor... deve ter sido nossa maior vergonha. – _resmunguei. Para completar depois: _– Mas se há males que vem para o bem, com certeza esse é um. Nós já escapamos de tantas detenções com a ajuda dele e de tantas encrencas quando ele mostra o distintivo que acho que Dumbledore estava era nos protegendo quando lhe deu o cargo._ – eu ri._ – Isso sem contar os pontos que ele já tirou da Sonserina e das detenções que arrumou para o Ranhoso.

_Gina pareceu confusa, e Harry sussurrou algo muito parecido com Seboso._

— Vocês conhecem o Ranhoso? – _perguntei. Eles confirmaram com acenos._

— Mas nós não o conhecemos como Ranhoso. – _Harry falou, divertido._ – É algo mais parecido com Seboso... Snape...

— Ou – _Gina completou. Para meu completo horror._ – Professor Severo Snape.

— O QUÊ?

_Os dois sufocaram risos. Isso não é motivo para rir. Como é que..._

— _COMO__é__que__um__idiota__desse__calibre__chegou__a__professor__?! – Harry riu ainda mais, e teve de levar uma das mãos à barriga. _– Qual é o motivo de graça, afinal?

— Bom... – _ele falou, entre risos._ – Digamos que... que o Mapa do Maroto... é bem fiel... _muito_ fiel.

— Você está brincando comigo, não está? Esse _babaca_ não pode... simplesmente _não_ _pode_ter virado professor. O idiota da escola nunca a chega a professor. _– eu respirei fundo. Eles estão brincando comigo, Merlin... diga que eles estão brincando comigo._ – Ainda mais se ele for Severo _Ranhoso_ Snape!

— Pois é. Mas ele chegou. – _Gina falou. – _Ele leciona em Hogwarts há bastante tempo. Deu Poções até o ano passado, e esse ano.. bom, esse ano Dumbledore lhe deu o cargo de professor de Defesa.

— E ele também é o Diretor da Sonserina.

— Ele... vocês estão zoando com a minha cara.

— Pergunte a Hermione então. – _Gina deu de ombros. – _Pergunte a ela quem é o Professor de Defesa, e veja-a responder.

— Por que é que vocês não voltam para o que estavam fazendo ao invés de enganar um pobre menino inocente?

— Eu não vejo nenhum _pobre menino inocente_ por aqui. Você está vendo, Gi?

— Decididamente não, Harry.

_Eu balancei a cabeça em negação. Eles estão brincando comigo, não estão? Eles __PRECISAM__ estar!_

— Sabe, Sirius, é realmente uma boa idéia você subir e perguntar para a Mione, ou para o Rony.

— É, é sim uma ótima idéia, Gina. – _eu estava tão aéreo com a notícia que não pode ser real, que eu não vi quando a porta foi aberta, e só percebi que estava sendo empurrado para fora da sala quando já estava do lado de fora._ – Tome cuidado para não ser pego pelo Filch.

— Ou pela Madame Nor-r-ra. – _Gina completou, fechando a porta._

_Certo. Eu estava do lado de fora da sala agora. Eu havia sido posto pra fora da sala. O caso agora era..._

_O Ranhoso não. Qualquer um, menos o Ranhoso. Eu aceitaria até mesmo se Remo tivesse virado professor, mas Snape... não. Isso é impossível. Existem apenas duas hipóteses: Harry e Gina estarem mentindo, ou Dumbledore ter ficado maluco!_

_Com a atual situação, e considerando que eu duvido que eles nos deixem ficar sem aulas no caso de Dumbledore demorar a nos mandar de volta... eu espero que seja a primeira opção. A segunda opção... eu não quero nem pensar nessa segunda opção! Ela não pode ser a verdadeira!_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

— Hermione, decididamente, você não entende _nada_ de quadribol. – _falei. Rony, ao meu lado, concordou._

— É o que Harry e eu estamos sempre dizendo a ela. Não adianta, quadribol simplesmente não é pra ela.

— Que seja... – _Hermione respondeu, parecendo irritada. _– é só um jogo mesmo...

_Eu e Rony nos entreolhamos, mas foi Lily quem respondeu._

— Sinto muito em decepcioná-la, Mione, mas quadribol não é _só__um__jogo__... quadribol é... um estilo de vida..._

— Um estilo de vida que me completa totalmente... não sei o que eu seria sem quadribol... – _Hermione resmungou, como se estivesse citando alguém. Bom, ela deve estar mesmo. Duvido muito que ela escolhesse quadribol pra vida dela. Do jeito que ela parece __amar__ o esporte... – _Quadribol é a minha sina! – _reclamou._ – Eu estou cercada por todos os lados de jogadores!

_Rony fez uma leve careta. Não sei porque... Enfim._

_Hermione ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas o barulho do quadro da mulher gorda se abrindo a fez se calar. E dois segundos e meio depois, Sirius Black se encontrava ofegante logo em frente a ela._

— Sirius? – _ela perguntou, preocupada._ – Tá tudo bem com você?

_Ele fez que não com a cabeça, a mão direita sobre a barriga. Parecia ter corrido durante séculos._

_Lily fez menção de se levantar, mas Rony, sentado ao lado dela, a segurou._

— O que é que aconteceu com você? – _indagou._

_Almofadinhas respirou fundo, endireitando-se._

— Me diz... que é mentira. – _ele estava absurdamente sério._ – Me fala que não... que não é verdade... não _pode_ ser verdade!

_Hermione buscou o olhar de Rony, que se inclinou um pouco para frente. Eles se encararam por um segundo, e ela voltou-se para Almofada, logo a sua frente. A voz aparentemente calma._

— O que é que não pode ser verdade, Sirius? – _Sabe, às vezes eu tenho a leve impressão de que eles escondem algo de nós... teria Almofadinhas descoberto? Será algo tão ruim assim?_

_Ele respirou mais algumas vezes antes de responder. Com outra pergunta._

— Qual o nome... _quem__é_ o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

— O que é que pode haver de tão ruim assim no professor de Defesa, Almofadinhas? – _perguntei. Ele me fez um sinal com a mão, me mandando ficar quieto._

_Rony voltou a recostar-se ao sofá, sorrindo. Parecia aliviado, ou seria divertido? Talvez os dois._

_Hermione riu. Não me parecia ser a resposta que Almofadinhas esperava, já que ele piscou, abismado._

— Mas é só isso? Você quase nos matou de susto por causa _disso_? – _ela disse, ainda com ar de riso._

— Mas é o fim da picada! – _Almofadinhas parece... transtornado? Deve ser alguém que a gente conhece. Duvido que seja o Remo, embora ele tenha comentado que coisa sobre ser professor na outra semana. Seria ele mesmo? Ou eu...? Não, nós estamos estudando para sermos aurores... não seria nenhum de nós dois. Nem o Rabicho. Não, não seria o Rabicho. Ele é meu amigo, um Maroto e tals, mas... sejamos realistas. O pobre coitado não tem vocação nem pra aprender, quanto mais ensinar... não, deve ser outra pessoa. Mas... que pessoa?! – _Você também deve estar brincando com a minha cara! – _ele se virou para Rony._ – Você! – _o ruivo deu um pulo._ – Quem é o professor de Defesa?!

_Rony riu antes de responder._

— Ela não está brincando, Sirius.

— Quem raios é o professor de Defesa? – _Lily perguntou, já cansada._

— Acho que o Sirius aqui pode te responder, Lily... – _Mione falou, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. Sirius trincou os dentes antes de responder, bufando._

— Snape.

— _O__QUÊ_ – _eu e Lily perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Ela perguntou, perante a minha falta de expressão. – _Que Snape? Algum parente distante do Ranhoso? – _Almofadinhas respirou fundo. Eu prendi a respiração quando ele voltou a falar. Ele não poderia confirmar essa cruel expectativa._

— Não. O professor de Defesa é o próprio Severo _Ranhoso_ Snape. E ele ainda é diretor da Sonserina.

_Merlin... não, não, não. O Ranhoso NÃO! Deve ser algum tipo de pesadelo. Só pode... se eu me beliscar eu acordo. Ai... não, acho que eu preciso me beliscar com mais força._

— AI!

— Você também se beliscou... – _Almofadinhas comentou._

— Será que eu não acordei porque eu mesmo que me belisquei? Me belisca aí, Almofada. – _pedi, erguendo o braço. Lily interrompeu Sirius; parecia um tanto quanto divertida, não apenas incrédula ou qualquer sinônimo que exista._

— Não adianta. Só se for sonho coletivo. Mas se você ainda quiser que alguém lhe belisque, eu o faço com todo o prazer.

_Recolhi meu braço. Eu não sei como, mas os beliscões da Lily conseguem ser piores que os do Almofadinhas._

— Não, obrigada.

_Ela riu. Sirius bufou._

— Já sei! – _exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos. _– Algum ser muito cruel resolveu nos pregar uma peça e confundiu todos vocês! Vocês quatro estão apenas sobre o efeito do _Confundus_! – _Hermione franziu a testa, mas ficou quieta._

— Eu queria realmente estar sobre o efeito do _Confundus_, Sirius. – _Rony suspirou._ – Já são seis anos... toda a minha vida aqui em Hogwarts sendo estragada pelo Seboso.

— Quer dizer então que alguém finalmente parou no cargo? – _Lily pronunciou-se._ – Desde antes de nós não havia nenhum professor que ficasse mais de um ano lecionando Defesa.

— Não há. – _Hermione consertou. _– É o primeiro ano dele como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Graças a Merlin o último também. – _Rony ergueu as mãos "aos céus"._

— Mas... – _agora eu realmente estou confuso._ – Se é o primeiro ano dele como professor de Defesa... como é que ele atormenta a vida de vocês desde o primeiro ano?

— Você quer a história completa ou só um resumo? – _Rony perguntou._

— A história completa. – _Lily, Almofadinhas e eu respondemos juntos._

— Certo, a história completa faz parte dos afazeres da Hermione, então...

— Ah, claro. – _ela resmungou. _– Se não fosse demorar uma eternidade eu faria você contar tintim por tintim. Mas tudo bem. Eu conto. Se ninguém for me interromper. – _Nós três concordamos com acenos._ – Certo, foi mais ou menos assim...

"Slughorn resolveu se aposentar. Não sei em que ano, mas ele se aposentou. Então, três cargos ficaram sem ninguém. Professor de Poções, diretor da Sonserina e professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como todos os anos anteriores."

"Em algum momento depois disso, Severo Snape se candidatou à vaga de professor de Defesa. Mas Dumbledore lhe deu o cargo de professor de Poções. E depois de diretor da Sonserina. Snape ainda se candidatava todos os anos para professor de Defesa, e Dumbledore sempre lhe negava a vaga. Até que neste ano, Dumbledore trouxe Slughorn de volta da aposentadoria. E como Horácio Slughorn não dá aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, acho que já temos o mistério solucionado, não?"

— Essa é a história completa?

— Completa, com todos os fatos que temos, mas ainda assim, na sua versão sucinta.

— A versão resumida, seria?

— Algo muito parecido com: Snape dava aulas de Poções, até o ano passado, e não sei o por quê, Dumbledore lhe deu a vaga de professor de Defesa este ano.

— Bem resumido. – _Lily comentou._

— Eu não resumiria melhor. – _Sirius falou, ainda com a cara feia._

— Com um pouco de sorte Dumbledore nos manda de volta antes das aulas recomeçarem. – _falei. Esse é um desejo que neste exato momento tem toda a minha atenção._

— Com um pouco de sorte ninguém percebe a semelhança entre você e Harry. – _Hermione replicou. E completou, com uma risadinha._ – Pode ser que a Profa Minerva precise dar um jeitinho em vocês.

— Nunca! – _Almofadinhas se indignou. E eu concordo com ele!_ – Ninguém põe a varinha no meu lindo rostinho.

— Se vocês preferem precisar de uma poção preparada pelo Snape... – _ela deu de ombros. Mas como... como é que ela consegue ser tão má?!_ – Tanto faz...

— Ow, ow, ow! Pode ir parando por aí. Não foi você quem disse que o velho Slugue está de volta? Ele pode preparar a poção!

_Hermione riu. Lily também._

— A Lily também pode fazer a poção. Ela é realmente boa nisso! – _Sirius continuou._ – E eu não bebo nada, absolutamente _nada_ preparado pelo Ranhoso. Sem chance!

_Ele cruzou os braços e sentou-se, emburrado, na poltrona ao lado da de Hermione._

— Sirius... – _a garota se virou para ele._ – Você disse que... _"Algum ser muito cruel resolveu nos pregar uma peça e confundiu todos vocês! Vocês quatro estão apenas sobre o efeito do Confundus!"_, certo?

_Almofadinhas levantou uma sobrancelha._

— Eu mesmo não conseguiria dizer as mesmas palavras tão corretamente. – _ele concordou._

— Então você admite que você usou _exatamente_ _essas_ _palavras_?

— Sem tirar nem por. Onde é que você quer chegar, Hermione?

— Certo. Considerando que o Pontas e a Lily haviam acabado de descobrir, e não tinham aceitado o fato de o Snape ser o professor de Defesa, nós podemos descartá-los de quem estava sob o efeito do feitiço. Estou certa?

— Absolutamente. – _Onde é que ela vai chegar? Eu não sei exatamente o que ela quer saber, porque está óbvio que ela quer saber alguma coisa, eu só sei que meu amigo Almofadinhas está entrando num beco sem saída. Ela o está enrolando facilmente. Ele não terá como negar o que quer que seja._

— Certo. Você se inclui nos enfeitiçados?

— Não. Pra que todo esse interrogatório? – _você perguntou tarde demais, Almofada._

— Bom, sobramos eu e Rony, Rony e eu, aqui. Alguma objeção?

— Nenhuma. Pra que tantas perguntas?

_Lily e eu nos entreolhamos. Sirius estava fazendo exatamente o que Hermione queria. Lily parecia um pouco menos confusa do que eu, mas Rony... bom, eu e ele estamos no mesmo grau de confusão. Embora ele pareça bastante acostumado com a cena._

— Eu só quero saber uma coisa. Uma coisinha bem pequena. – _Hermione respondeu, recostando-se à poltrona._

— E ela seria? – _Hermione distraiu-se por um momento, olhando para suas unhas. Um tanto não-Hermione. Pelo menos a Hermione que eu conheço._

— Você vai me responder? Independente do que eu lhe perguntar?

— Provavelmente, já que você quer tanto saber.

— Eu não pretendo é ser enrolada. Por tanto... – _ela continuava a observar suas próprias unhas. – _Eu só quero saber _uma_ coisa. – _ela repetiu._ – Mas serão duas, se me sobrar qualquer dúvida. E nem pense em mentir pra mim, Sirius Black.

— Certo.

— Aonde, _exatamente_ – _ela olhou finalmente para Almofadinhas._ – você encontrou com o Harry e a Gina?

_Almofadinhas piscou duas vezes._

— Como?

— Se você precisa tanto assim de uma explicação... – _a garota suspirou. – _Você a terá depois de me responder. Aonde?

— Eu não encontrei com eles.

— Eu tenho certeza de que encontrou. _– eu também. Sirius começou a executar o que eu e Aluado chamamos de "Cachorro Falso". Sirius acha que nos engana, mas em boa parte das vezes em que ele tem de inventar uma mentira que cole, ele faz as mesmas coisas. Começando por umedecer os lábios. O que ele já fez. Posso até ver a mente dele funcionando. – _Talvez você queira outra chance. Aonde?

— Por quê?

— Eu perguntei primeiro.

— Eu já respondi todas as outras perguntas. Não vou responder essa antes de você responder a minha.

— Quer dizer então que a resposta é diferente da anterior? – _Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha._ – Eu já sei que você os encontrou. Eu só quero saber aonde.

— E eu quero saber o porquê. Eu sou uma pessoa muito curiosa, sabe.

— Certo. Você já teve tempo o bastante pra inventar qualquer mentira mesmo. Eu quero saber... porque eu não vejo a Gina desde o almoço. E o Harry subiu faz algum tempo, mas eu duvido que ele ainda esteja no dormitório. Porque já faz muito tempo que ele subiu. E... bom, se você obteve a informação do Snape enquanto esteve lá fora, de _duas_ pessoas, somando mais eu e Rony, são quatro. Ou seja: ou você encontrou os dois juntos, ou um e depois o outro.

— Posso ter encontrado outra pessoa, não posso?

— Muita irresponsabilidade, não acha? – _ela suspirou_. – Seria melhor pra sua pele admitir que foi com os dois que e encontrou. E aonde. Eu estou ficando cansada, e isso não é bom.

— Que seja. Eu encontrei com eles sim.

— Juntos ou separados?

— Não me lembro. E também não me lembro aonde. Você não disse que seriam duas coisas? Já foram. Se os encontrei, sim. Aonde, não me lembro. Pode ter sido em qualquer corredor, qualquer passagem secreta. Ou qualquer outro lugar.

— Na verdade – _Hermione o corrigiu. –_, eu não perguntei se você os encontrou. Eu afirmei. Eu só perguntei _aonde_ você os encontrou. Ainda me resta uma _coisa_.

— Pergunta então.

— O que é que você foi fazer lá fora?

— Dar uma volta. – _ele sorriu._

— Não é essa a resposta que eu quero, Sirius Black. – _Almofadinhas suspirou._

— Que seja. Eu tinha um encontro, pronto.

— Encontro rápido. – _Lily comentou._ – Ela apareceu?

— Apareceu. Mas nós tivemos um pequeno problema de percurso.

— Problema de percurso? – _indaguei. _– Desde quando Sirius Black perde um encontro por causa de um problema de _percurso_?

_Quando Almofadinhas abriu a boca para responder, não sei se a resposta ou se qualquer outra coisa, batidas o interromperam. Batidas?_

_Nós cinco pulamos de susto. Batidas no meio da noite? O que seria?_

_Foi Hermione quem descobriu. Ao olhar em direção a janela – como é que eu não pensei nisso? – viu a sombra de uma coruja, e rapidamente levantou-se e deixou-a entrar. Contrariando o que eu imaginava, a coruja não veio na direção de nenhum de nós. Ela pousou nas costas de uma das cadeiras, observando Hermione. Quando a garota terminou de fechar a janela e olhou para a coruja, soltou uma exclamação, e a coruja piou._

— Athenas!_ – tirou o envelope da pata da coruja e a trouxe para perto da lareira, onde a coruja se ajeitou, aquecendo-se. – _Ele é maluco, não é mesmo, Athenas? Te mandar de tão longe com esse tempo horrível! Eu vou ter uma conversa com ele, não se preocupe._ – a coruja piou, como se agradecesse. Foi então que, olhando melhor para a coruja, eu percebi que ela não era branca, mas sim parda. Estava era coberta de neve._

_Se olhar matasse, a pobre coruja já estaria morta, com o olhar que Rony dirigiu a ela._

_Hermione, talvez alheia a nós quatro, sentou-se de volta na poltrona e abriu a carta, murmurando algo que me foi incompreensível, mas que fez Rony parecer ainda mais irritado._

_Ela leu a carta em silêncio, até o final. Não mudou sequer sua expressão. Mas então – provavelmente quando terminou de ler – ela deixou o braço que segurava a carta pender para o lado, e olhou para Rony. E informou-o:_

— Ele está vindo pra cá.

_Quem quer que __ele__ seja, não foi uma notícia bem recebida por Rony. Ele fechou ainda mais a cara._

— E o que é que ele vem fazer aqui? – _perguntou, grosso._

— Qualquer coisa referente à Seleção da Bulgária. Claro, é a Seleção pela qual ele joga. – _Rony pareceu ter achado o comentário __muito__ desnecessário. E nenhum dos dois parecia se lembrar que Lily, Sirius e eu ainda estávamos por ali. Um jogador de Seleção! Iríamos conhecer um jogador de Seleção! Eles conheciam um jogador de Seleção! Sirius parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu, quando nos entreolhamos. Lily prestava atenção a cada palavra que Rony e Hermione diziam._

— Eu quis dizer aqui em Hogwarts.

— A Seleção vai se hospedar aqui. Eles receberam autorização de Dumbledore, e passarão uma semana aqui, treinando, ou fazendo sei lá o quê.

— Ah, claro. Como se houvesse algum estádio perto de Hogwarts...

— Bulgária contra Inglaterra. _– ela comentou, voltando a observar a carta._ – Ele não disse se é um amistoso ou qualquer coisa parecida.

_Voltei a olhar para Lily, que parecia um tanto quanto confusa. Eu também estava. Achei que Hermione não gostasse de quadribol. Mas até que agora a frase fez sentido. "Cercada de jogadores..."._

— Ah, claro. Agora você se interessa por quadribol, não é mesmo?

— Você está sendo grosso demais comigo, Weasley. – _Hermione falou, sem se alterar._

— Que seja! – _Rony se levantou._ – Eu já cansei dessa história. Quando é pra ele, tudo! Até por quadribol você se interessa, Hermione! Cartas quilométricas, toda semana...

— Deixe de ser idiota, Rony...

— Claro, claro. E o idiota ainda sou eu.

— Ronald...

— Você fica aí, toda feliz porque a ele está vindo. Toda _radiante_!

— Ronald...

_Isso não vai acabar bem._

— Eles poderiam se hospedar em qualquer lugar, mas não! Eles vêm se hospedar em Hogwarts! Hogwarts é uma escola, não um hotel cinco estrelas!

— Ronald...

— Não... eu já sei o porquê... eles vêm pra cá porque _ele_ quer vir pra cá. E pra que é que ele quer vir pra cá? Por causa de você!

_Toda essa cena é ciúmes?! Merlin...!_

— Eu não sei o que houve entre vocês, e nem quero saber. Mas deve ter sido realmente bom, porque ele não sai mais do seu pé!

_Ele pegou pesado agora. A prova disso é que Hermione se levantou, e eles estão frente a frente agora. Coisa de um palmo de distância._

— Não fale do que não entende, do que _não_ _sabe_, Weasley!

— Graças a Merlin eu não sei, Hermione.

— O que foi que deu em você? – _ela perguntou, um tanto quanto alto._ – Você nem parece o Rony que eu conheço!

— Talvez você não me conheça realmente. – _ele debochou._

— Ótimo, Weasley, eu não o conheço. Certo. Achei mesmo que não conhecesse. Porque uma pessoa não muda da água pro vinho fácil assim.

— Eu não mudei.

— É verdade. Continua o mesmo idiota. Ele ainda é o inimigo, é isso? O Torneio Tribruxo já acabou, Weasley! Acorda!

— Eu estou acordado, Granger.

— É, e eu estou vivendo um pesadelo!

— Ele é um idiota.

— Aa... sei... até onde eu me lembro, ela era um dos melhores apanhadores de que se tinha notícia. Com apenas 17 anos, não era? Ele ainda estava na escola!

_Rony resmungou algo que eu não entendi. Mas Hermione sim._

— Não fui eu quem pediu um autógrafo dele. Não era eu quem tinha um bonequinho dele!

— Você fala de mim, mas você também não gosta da Fleur!

— Não mude o assunto da conversa, Weasley.

— O assunto ainda é o mesmo, Granger.

— Certo. Eu não gosto da Fleuma. Assim como a sua irmã e a sua mãe. Mas eu a respeito, e sabe por que? Porque ela vai se casar com o seu irmão! E ela estava na mesma posição que ele, não estava? Ela também era _o_ _inimigo_!

— É diferente.

— Diferente por que? Porque ela vai se casar com o Gui? Duvido. Você já agia assim antes disso. Ela era a campeã de Beauxbatons assim como ele de Durmstrang! Ao seu ver os dois são _o_ _inimigo_, não?

_Rony voltou a resmungar. Hermione bufou._

— "_Seremos tão fortes quanto formos unidos e tão fracos quanto formos desunidos". _Você se lembra disso, Weasley? Ou então de que _"O talento de Lord Voldemort para disseminar a desarmonia e a inimizade é muito grande. Só podemos combatê-lo mostrando uma ligação igualmente forte de amizade e confiança", dessa você lembra? _Ou será que só eu presto atenção ao que Dumbledore fala? É exatamente isso o que Voldemort quer, Ronald. Ainda mais de nós, tão próximos do...

— Não fala o nome dele!

— Voldemort, Voldemort, VOLDEMORT! – _ela praticamente gritou. _– Cresce Weasley! Você não passou pelo o que a Gina passou, e ela fala ao nome dele. O Dumbledore fala o nome dele. O Harry fala o nome dele. Eu falo o nome dele. Só você não fala o nome dele! Daqui a pouco o Neville fala o nome dele e você não!

— Eu não falo o nome dele, e daí? O seu queridinho fala o nome dele? É por isso que eu devo falar?

— CALA A BOCA, WEASLEY! _– ela gritou, levando a mão ao bolso onde guardava a varinha._ – Qual é o seu problema com ele? O que foi que ele te fez?_ – lágrimas encheram os olhos dela, mas ela não deixou que nenhuma caísse. _– Ele por algum acaso te desrespeitou? Ou será que você não gosta dele por que _ele_me levou ao Baile de Inverno? É por isso? Eu já te disse, não disse, Ronald? Se você não queria que ninguém me levasse ao baile, me convidasse então! Não, melhor, não é por isso, eu já sei porque.

— Ah, claro. E por que é então, Srta. Sabe-Tudo? – _ele perguntou, em tom de desafio._

_Ela puxou a varinha, e eu achei que ela fosse azará-lo. Todos nós parecemos achar a mesma coisa. E embora Rony parecesse compartilhar da mesma opinião, ele não se moveu._

_Não, ela não o azarou, nem nada parecido. Ela sequer apontou a varinha na direção dele. Ela apontou a varinha para si mesma. Encostou a ponta da varinha um pouco acima da sobrancelha, e fechou os olhos._

_A sala comunal girou. A principio, eu achei que era apenas isso. Mas então a voz de Harry se fez ouvir, e eu me virei assustado. Ele estava transparente. Colorido, mas transparente. Parecia ter sido desiludido. Na cena, ainda havia – "desiludidos" – Gina, sentada ao lado de Harry – exatamente onde Lily estava. Sim, estava, porque ela se levantou. - e Hermione, sentada na poltrona logo em frente. – onde a própria Hermione havia estado há poucos minutos. Com um estalo, percebi estar em uma lembrança. Quase dentro de uma penseira._

_Não me resta nenhuma dúvida de que Hermione é uma bruxa excepcional, fora de série. Pouquíssimos bruxos conseguem executar esse feitiço._

— Ouvi. – _Harry falava. – _Você ainda está a fim de ouvir os motivos da Mione? Ou talvez seja melhor mudarmos de assunto? – _Ele perguntou a Gina, que ria. Ela dirigiu-se a Hermione, sorrindo._

— Eu não sei. Mione? – _Vi Hermione fazer uma careta antes de responder._

— Ah, bom... talvez, já que já começamos... – _a expressão dela se tornou séria. – _algum de vocês possa explicar o motivo de o Ronald ter começado a me tratar mal. E o porquê de ele ter resolvido _namorar_ Lilá Brown, porque não me pareceu ser algo do nada.

_Harry e Gina se entreolharam por um momento._

— Aa_... – falaram ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sustentava um olhar questionador._

— Aa o que? – _Perguntou. – _Eu quero uma resposta sabem? E acho que se vocês não tem nada a ver, devem pelo menos saber.

_Gina respirou fundo e depois deu um sorrisinho torto, como que culpado, meio que se entregando._

— Na verdade... talvez a culpa seja minha. Não toda, é claro. Mas, bom, uma leve porcentagem._ – Hermione parecia não entender, embora a cada palavra que proferida por Gina sua expressão mudasse, muito levemente. – _Hum, deixe-me ver exatamente quando foi.

— Depois do primeiro treino do Dino na equipe. – _Harry respondeu, com uma leve careta._

— Quadribol – _Hermione resmungou baixinho. Quadribol realmente não é a praia dela._

— Voltando. _– Gina falou. – _É, foi nesse dia mesmo. Hã... bom, eu estava com o Dino em uma passagem secreta, mas podemos pular essa parte. Eu e Rony brigamos...

— Vocês quase duelaram. – _Harry corrigiu-a. Ela voltou-se para ele._

— E você quase foi atingido por feitiços que não eram pra você. – _ela replicou._

— Ah, será que... – _Hermione falou, e os dois a olharam._

— Continuar, certo. – _Gina voltou-se para Mione. _– Então, Rony e eu brigamos. Eu não sei se me arrependo do que disse. Talvez eu tenha sido dura. Mas não faço idéia de como é que isso fez o Rony ficar de cara virada pra você.

— Bom, eu sei. – _Harry falou._ – E é meio idiota, mas... será que você consegue se lembrar do que foi que disse?

_Gina não parecia entender, mas mesmo assim respondeu._

— Falei que o fato de ele ficar esperando que a Fleuma dê um beijo na bochecha dele toda vez que ela a vê é patético. E falei que se ele desse uns amassos por aí, que ele não ia se preocupar tanto que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

_Hermione parecia seguir apenas metade da linha de raciocínio deles._

— E o que mais, Gina? – _Harry incentivou._

— Só o que eu falei ou o que o Rony falou também?

— Só o que você falou.

— Aah... – _ela pareceu buscar as informações na memória. Fez uma careta._ – Foi isso? Quer dizer... eu falei que, hum...

— "_Harry deu uns amassos na Cho Chang! E, Hermione, no Vitor Krum; só você se comporta como se isso fosse feio, Rony..." - Harry respondeu. Mais do que provavelmente imitando Gina. – _Acho que o resto não importa muito, certo Mione?

— Isso tudo é... – _Hermione começou a frase, mas nos não ouvimos o final. A sala voltou a girar, para o lado contrário dessa vez, e quando eu olhei novamente, não havia mais ninguém transparente por ali._

— Isso responde a sua pergunta, ó grande Sr. Weasley? – _ela perguntou, dando alguns passos para trás._ – Ou você quer que eu traduza, desenhe, explique passo a passo?

— Não precisa. – _Rony resmungou._

— Ótimo então.

_Hermione então apontou a varinha para a carta que ela ainda segurava na mão esquerda, e o pergaminho de desamassou. Não faço idéia de quando é que ele foi amassado. Depois ela o colocou dentro do envelope, e murmurou um feitiço. Um feixe de luz azul englobou o envelope e depois de dissolveu. Então ela fez com que o envelope flutuasse até mim._

— _Entregue-o a Harry ou Gina, sim? Quem você ver primeiro. – eu peguei o envelope, olhando para Mione. – E diga para que um mostre ao outro. Não tente abrir. Você não vai conseguir._

_E então ela olhou mais uma vez para Rony, de cima a baixo. Ou de baixo a cima, tanto faz._

— _E faça o favor a si mesmo de não dar um ataque desses quando eles estiverem aqui. A não ser que queira passar as noites na companhia de Madame Pomfrey._

_Depois disso, ela simplesmente subiu as escadas._

_Rony ainda ficou parado uns bons segundos no mesmo lugar, parecendo um tanto quanto atordoado. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. O que foi isso?_

— Rony... – _Lily chamou, baixinho, e ele pareceu despertar. Olhou para cada um de nós antes de falar._

— Boa noite pra vocês.

_E ia seguindo o mesmo caminho de Hermione, quando eu o chamei._

— Rony... quem está chegando?

_Ele parou no primeiro degrau da escada, e olhou para a coruja. Ela piou._

— Vire o envelope. – _e continuou a subir._

_Eu o virei._

_Interessante. Eu estava enganado então._

— Quem é, Pontas? – _Sirius me perguntou._

_Eu achei que era alguém que eu nunca iria conhecer._

— Vitor Krum. – _e passados alguns segundos, completei._ – Mais conhecido como _Vitinho_.

**N.B.:** _Vitória numa noite fria de inverno acaba de betar o mais novo cap. de PdN, ela encontra-se com uma cara totalmente chocada, mas ao mesmo tempo consegue sorrir__ Três palavras:_

_Nossa! Nossa! Nossa! _

_Que cap. foi esse?? Simplesmente um dos mais engraçados da fic! _

_Começando: A cena do Sirius achando o Harry e a Ginny muito engraçada, mas o Harry apanhando da Ginny é hilário! Shofiss, já falei quantas vezes q eu O-D-E-I-O a "Nath"? Mas eu acho q nesse cap. meus xingamentos pra ela alcançaram o de muita Mary-Sue!!!_

_Voltando: Esses sim são os Marotos!! Mas a reação do Pontas ao saber q o "Sevinho" é o profº de DCAT é maravilhosa. Hermione como sempre, pegando tudo no ar! Ron... pobre Ron, ele é só incompreendido. Td bein q ele exagera (Exagera é pouco!!) por exemplo, ter ciúmes SÓ pq o Krum tah chegando..._

_Aguardo ANCIOSAMENTE pelo prox. Cap!_

_**P.S.:**__ Para aqueles q forem ler o livro em inglês, (q não é meu caso) boa leitura e um satisfatório (pq nunca um final, principalmente de Harry Potter é feliz) adeus!_

BjOoOoO 

√**ïтσяïα.ρσттεя**

_**N/A::**_

_Nhain.. gentiih... primeiro, um bilhão de desculpas pela demora. Meio que pra compensar, esse é o maior cap. Seis páginas narradas pelo Sir, e depois seis páginas narradas pelo Pontas._

_Quanto à __**N/B**__ maravilhosa, não tenho nada a comentar. Está simplesmente mag-ní-fi-ca._

_Não vou enrolar muito, porque afinal, não estou em condições. Já passa da meia-noite. Do dia 21 de Julho... Merlin, socorro! Dai-me forças, Pai. É o fim... tdu bem que eu soh vou ler em Português, mas.. alguém se acha livre de spoilers? Eu sei que não sou._

_Alguns comentários:_

_.. Pra quem quis me matar pela demora, ainda bem que não o fez... se quiser fazê-lo, faça-o depois do meu aniversário, sim? Quer marcar na agenda pra não esquecer? Certo, anotem aí: Se me der na telha de matar a Shofis, fazê-lo apenas depois da segunda-feira 23 de Julho. Pronto._

_.. Não, eu não faço idéia de qdo vou att de novo. Nem de qdo será a att da __**Anúncio no Jornal de Londres**__. Aliás, tô tentando não pensar em Londres._

_.. Se puderem perder mais um poukinho do precioso tempo de vocês, nem que seja pra deixar um: "Vc é maluca!" ou um "Feliz Aniversário!" eu agradeço. De qualquer forma, COMENTEM alguma coisa. É assim que eu sei se a fic está legal ou não._

_.. Boa noite pra vocês. Sei lá. Bom dia, talvez boa tarde... é de madrugada agora mesmo._

_Então, eu me vou._

_Eu respondo as reviews do outro cap pelo fanfiction mesmo, tá gente?_

_Qto ao título, eh algo como... as notícias ruins sempre chegam rápido.. rs...grande participação da minha betinha qrida, _√**ïтσяïα.ρσттεя.** Esse cap eh todo seu, Vi!

_Agora eu vou.._

_BeijOs_

_**Shofis**_

_21/07/2007_


	12. Isso não é um capítulo

**Isso não é um capítulo. **

**Infelizmente.**

Uhn. Essa é uma história interessante...

Eu passei tanto, mas tanto tempo sem escrever nada aqui na PdN (dois anos e meio), que eu perdi o fio da meada. Convenhamos, eu não sou mais aquela garota prestes a fazer 15 anos. Eu já terminei o colegial, e muita coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo. Então estou aqui, porque continuar a Presente de Natal de onde eu parei seria injusto. Primeiro pela mudança repentina no modo de escrever. Segundo porque depois do lançamento do sétimo livro tanta coisa mudou que eu não saberia o que fazer com o antigo projeto.

Não. Eu não estou abandonando a PdN. Eu vou reescrevê-la.

Vejamos... eu vou deixá-la bem aqui. Por enquanto. E os capítulos novos, os reescritos, serão colocados em outro link, como se fosse uma nova história. E quando eu chegar ao ponto em que parei aqui, então eu a apagarei.

É com certa dor no coração que eu paro bem aqui. Com tanta coisa para acontecer.

Reescrever a PdN, minha primogênita, é quase como reescrever parte de mim. E, diga-se de passagem, seria uma coisa que eu pensaria seriamente em fazer agora, se fosse viável.

Espero assim, acabar com as esperas intermináveis pelo próximo capítulo.

A Presente de Natal agradecerá a nova versão, agora dentro das normas da reforma ortográfica.

Se alguém, por acaso, tiver algo para me dizer, sinta-se a vontade. Pode escrever aqui, me mandar por e-mail, adicionar no Orkut ou no MSN. O meio de comunicação que desejar, ao alcance de um clique, logo ali no perfil. Prometo que a pessoa sociável logo aqui atrás da tela e do teclado terá o maior prazer em responder.

E agora, me despeço.

Não com um adeus, mas com um até logo.

Vejo vocês por ai. Cuidem-se!

Com carinho,

Shofiis :]


End file.
